


Babysitting Criminals while Pregnant

by Bert_The_Great



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Because I can do whatever I want, CoLu, Coping, Dangers, Family, Friendship, Guilds, Happy is inoccent, Mages, Magic, Mentions of Rape, Multi, POV First Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnant, Running Away, Sexual Assault, Suicide Attempt, The Exceeds, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wizards, Working things out, aggravated plot twists, bad Natsu, celestial beings - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform, flashbacks (good or bad), is on Wattpad, mating season (dragons), mature (for the least part), tough year, violence (somewhere in here), yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 52,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bert_The_Great/pseuds/Bert_The_Great
Summary: In a moment of terror, Lucy is forced to comply in an affair which leads to an unplanned pregnancy. Not much longer after discovering she's pregnant, Lahar and Doranbolt have brought two almost long-forgotten faces to the light.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia/Midnight, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss, Rogue Cheney/Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino Aguria/Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe, most of these are friendships
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Wattpad! Feel free to scope it out!  
> @BrittanyPaigeSummers

"When have these symptoms begun to show?" Porlyusica asked, glowering suspiciously from her perch on a single stool, across from where I sat on the infirmary bed.

I wring my fingers on the hem of my shirt, harshly gnawing at my bottom lip. Dread clawing at my throat and my emotions threatened tears and a lump that stuck in my windpipe.

"Well?" The bitter woman impatiently jabbed at me.

I inhale and exhale deeply, trying to recall when said symptoms began, "Just about a month ago", I finally answer the magic medical practitioner.

"I see, " She mumbled, but loud enough for me to hear her.

"Nausea, fatigue, tender breasts, shortness of breath, late period", The woman listed off from the paper she recorded my symptoms on.

At first, when I came, she yelled at me to leave, also shouting curses about humans. I begged her to help me. I wanted to know for sure. I hoped that I wasn't, but there was a very big loop that I was. She gave in and told me to leave her after she looked over me and confirmed my condition.

"Well, Girl, " The old woman spoke up, setting her clipboard on one of the counters, "You have all the symptoms of pregnancy."

My heart lurched painfully in my chest. No, please, no. Anything but this.

Porlyusica glanced at me, frowning with concern, even if she wouldn't ever admit caring a for a human, I could still see through my terror. It was a flame being wildly fanned with gasoline, burning and crackling into a giant, roaring fire.

"I can give you a urination test if you want, but I doubt it will be negative, as you have had these symptoms for five weeks", The woman turned back to her vials and shuffled the glasses around.

"No, no, " I slowly slide from the bed and onto my feet, feeling gravity take hold of my limbs the very second, "Thank you, Porlyusica, but I'll be off now, I don't want to waste any more your time than I have to." I didn't need the urine test if these symptoms have been ongoing.

"Just come to me if you begin to feel unstable, Girl", Porlyusica said, causing me to pause, but I nod instead of speaking.

"Thank you, Porlyusica," I say to the old woman.

She responds with a loud grunt of, "Whatever! Just get out of my house, human!"

I held in my chuckle, turning toward the door, and exit the treehouse cottage.

.

.

.

I enter my apartment in silence. I lock my door behind me and kick my shoes off. I never realized how they had been aching until recently. My breaths were normally calm and shallow, but, now they are exhausted as if I attempted to run around Magnolia in one night.

For the first time, I felt the deafening silence comforting. I'm just so tired of people's voices these days. I can't take refuge at the guild, as they are still celebrating Lisanna and Natsu's engagement. Cold ran through me, searing like acid, but icy cold. It pooled in the pit of my stomach and I began to feel sick.

I felt like my knees would give out at any second, so I hurried over to my favorite recliner, but I never made it. I collapsed beside it, breaking. Sobs coursed through my body and the acidic hot tears left my eyes. Why did this happen to me? Why?

"Lucy, " warm arms embrace me slowly, "Everything will be alright, I promise." Loke?

He shifts me into his chest. I sling my arms around his torso and squeeze him as my life depended on it. I sob and hiccup.

"Loke—!" The spirit tries to soothe me by rubbing my back in comfort, "I...I...I-!" I couldn't even speak.

"Shhh." He smoothed my hair with a soft stroke, "Please calm yourself, Lucy, and then tell me what's happened."

I lean back a little, taking deep breaths, forcing myself to calm down. My body heated with anxiety and I trembled with fear. Fear of what Loke would think of me if I told him.

"I...I...I'm, " I cracked a little, and my tone wasn't ashamed of hiding it, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Loke breathed in disbelief. Not only did I sense his confusion, but I felt anger emit out from him, "Who..?"

"Please don't tell anyone, Loke! I...I don't think I'll be able to handle it", I know he wasn't asking about that, but I'm ashamed of how this baby was conceived.

"Please, Lucy, please tell me. I wanna help, but I can't if you don't tell me." he hugged tighter.

"I don't know if you can help, " I pull away from Loke, he is staring at me with extreme concern, "I know I can trust you, but if I tell you, you can't go off and cause chaos."

Loke nods slowly as if telling me to continue.

I breathe deeply once more, "The baby's father is Natsu."

"What!?" Loke bursts, "I don't understand! Aren't he and Lisanna engaged?" He let me go and stood, pacing between my living room furniture.

"It's not what you think!" I scramble to my feet as well, "Please don't mistake me for that kind of woman, " I glance at the floor, "There's something I haven't told you..."

Loke immediately stops his pacing and turns to me with a grim expression, "I know you're not that kind of woman, but go on, " he says, "Tell me."

I bite my bottom lip harshly, "Last month...before their engagement, Natsu and Lisanna had a big fight, " I emphasize the word 'big', "I don't know what all happened, but Natsu came to my apartment and confided in me. I don't know where he was trying to get at and told him to just spit it out."

"And then what?" Loke darkly asked, his eyes hardening behind his tinted glasses.

"I don't know. It happened all so quickly. I tried to get him to leave...but he wouldn't, " I cover my face with my hands as the tears work their horrendous magic, "He hurt me, Loke...he...he...!" my throat painfully throbs with that sore lump again as the memories recoil within my mind.

I dropped to the floor again, shaking uncontrollably, "I don't want anyone to know!"

"Lucy, I..." Loke sighed in defeat, crouching down in front of me, placing his hand on my shoulder, "You're my friend, Lucy. This cannot go unsaid! Rape isn't--"

I squeeze my eyes shut. I really wanted to scream and yell, but what good would it do? Loke is naturally a stubborn man.

"Who would you tell? Natsu isn't the person we used to know!" I say, finding the courage to look my friend in the eye, "He's cunning and vicious, but he acts naive, innocent, and dumb. He uses that against us. He's smarter than meets the eye." I released my anger and anxiousness out in what felt like a single breath, "He knows how to manipulate, make fear, and obviously, he can use force to get what he wants."

Loke started intensely at me for long, intense minutes, before grimacing with a stone-like expression, "I promise I won't confront Natsu, and I won't promise I won't do anything reckless. As your spirit and your friend, I am obliged by our contract to protect you. What he did, " Anger burned brightly in his eyes, "What he made you do, I can't promise tranquility."

I could see it. How could I be such a fool? Here he was, my friend and spirit offering his utmost sincere help, and I am rejecting that help.

"I need to think things over." I feel myself say, "I wanna rest for a while."

Loke helps me to my feet and leads me over to my bed.

"Sleep for now. I'll hold the fort down until you wake up."

He tucks me under my comforter like a parent would their hyperactive child at bedtime. I'm going to be a parent. _Thump._ There it was. The terrified flare rising and pulsating in my chest. I watch Loke straighten out his coat jacket and I hear him crack his knuckles.

"I'll be back, Lucy, you just rest." His body glows and fades from my eyes, leaving me alone in my apartment.

_What am I gonna do now?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a blind rage, Loke goes to Fairy Tail to confront Natsu. Things don't go as he anticipates.

_"To Lisanna and Natsu's engagement!"_

Beer mugs and normal glasses were thrust into the air as the toast roared proudly. Happy friends, family, some people that weren't even in the guild. They rose a glass of some kind of drink and began to chant louder than he's ever heard Fairy Tail be.

Loke glared at the celebrating guild members from his glasses. How can they be so--! Seeing the infamous pink hair of the certain dragon slayer, Loke felt his anger rise quicker than he could even try to control it. His teeth ground together, but he never felt the pain they brought. Fingers clenching into right knuckles, ready to throw.

Oh, how _sick_ he felt. Natsu was all smiles and kisses to and from his white-haired fiance. Erza. Gray. Happy. Wendy. Makarov. Everyone he felt he knew was gathered around the sick man as if he were a saint. Clapping him on the back, congratulations him, asking questions, being friendly.

The bastard didn't deserve any of this. Not after what he did to his Princess. He was going to make him suffer for putting her through that unbearable pain. Those hellish memories. The fear that he knew has and is going through her. Loke saw it in her once warm brown eyes, now dull with pain and suffering. Carrying a life that will change her forever.

"Loke-san!" Wendy's voice called out, catching the lion spirit off guard, his thoughts of boiling acid vanishing for a split second, "Is everything okay?" The girl held some concern in her dark eyes as he approached the table she and her exceed, Carla, occupied.

"I'm just here to see Natsu." He hoped Wendy missed the unconditional hatred as he spoke the bastard's name, "I heard about his engagement. Came to congratulate him and Lisanna." Lies. He was going to end it.

"Oh, hey, Loke!" There he was. His voice was laced with 'innocence'.

Loke saw red upon seeing the said man approach him, Lisanna leching on his arm. Disgusting.

"Oh, hey. Natsu." Loke didn't even try to hide the acid he spat.

His stupid face twisted into confusion and what seemed like suspicion. Oh, he had a right to be suspicious all right.

"Fucking bastard!" Before he knew it, Loke swung his fist, fully powered with _Regulus Impact_ , at Natsu's face.

Lisanna screamed, crumbling to the ground as her fiance was flung into the rafts, crashing back into the far walls of the guild, breaking some now abandoned tables.

There were yells. They were yelling his name. Poor Natsu. They just had no idea what was to come of him. But Loke did. Ohoho, they had no idea.

Stalking through the panicked and tense crowd, some even tried to stop him, but they cowered back as they felt his power rise to its greatest amount.

"You hurt her!" Loke wasted no time in attacking again.

Natsu was on his feet again, small cuts and splinters here and there. Small blood splots sprouted on his arms and face. No. It wasn't enough. He needed to bleed more.

"What the hell is your problem, man!?" Natsu yelled, clashing against the powerful lion spirit.

He didn't deserve peace and a slap on the wrist.

He was going to pay.

Loke growled fiercely, "You hurt Lucy!"

In that second, Loke saw something flash in Natsu's eyes. It was darker than any black magic mage he's ever gone up against. No remorse. No regret. Callous.

"I don't, " Natsu forced himself to strain his voice and strength against, "Know what you're talking about! I'd never hurt Lucy!"

"Don't _lie!_ " Loke overpowered Natsu effortlessly, grabbing his neck and flinging the pink-haired man into the tables toward the middle of the guild.

More tables broke and pieces of wood flew everywhere.

"Loke, _stop!_ "

A rune wall sprung up squarely around the spirits' feet, preventing from attacking Natsu again.

"Let me out! He deserves more punishment!" Loke slammed his fists vigorously against the magic walls, each time, the runes glowing brightly.

"Natsu!" Lisanna gasped put, rushing to help said man.

She and Wendy helped him to his feet. His back bled like a small puddle, bruises decorated his face, his left eye swelled with blood and purple appearing all around said eye.

Loke felt semi-satisfied, but not fully. He shook with absolute fury, "How can you be near him!?" Loke shouted, gaining the attention of Makarov and more, "He's evil! He hurt Lucy! He hurt her!" Loke punched the walls with powered fists as he said each word.

"I won't forgive _anyone_ who hurts her!"

They wouldn't hear him out. He just knew it. Lucy had said this. Natsu isn't who they thought he was anymore. He knew about everything. He played dumb because everyone expected him to be so. He was a dense, innocent, pure guy. No one would ever expect anything from him. Not a thing at all.

"What did he do to make you rampage so?" Makarov approached, his body tense, but with grandfatherly concern, also as a Guild Master, he wanted to know what happened to his children.

If glares could kill, Natsu would be burning, screaming in unimaginable suffering pain with white-hot brand irons stabbing him deep with his flesh.

When Loke didn't answer, Makarov spoke up family, but sternly.

"I think we'd best to talk in private."


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't sleep at all, even though I said I should. How could I sleep? And with so many thoughts swirling inside my mind. I have a feeling. It's not a good feeling, either. I rolled onto my side, staring off into the dark room.

It was one of those gut feels, you know? I can't decide if it's good or bad. I sigh heavily, throwing my blankets off my body. Maybe a warm bath will comfort me? No. I don't want a bath. Chamomile tea, perhaps? I slide from my mattress with heavy despair.

I groan, running my hands through my hair, biting my bottom lip as I shuffle around my furniture and into the kitchen.

I flip on the light, not even caring if the brightness stung my eyes. It's strange. I shake my head before the thought of it bounces to the front of my head. I go to the cabinet storing the pots and pans and my most favorite tea kettle.

"I'll put the tea on and have a small snack," I mumble taking the kettle from the cabinet.

~(alright, I'm sure everyone is wanting to see the conversation I never got to on the last chapter.) ~

The tension could be described as thick--and well tense.

Loke was out for blood. Natsu's blood, if we're being specific, but we all know that. He wanted nothing more to finish what he started. How could that selfish, selfish idiot do this? Lucy was his friend, and he raped her.

Makarov sat behind his desk, or more like atop of it. _It's a preposterous accusation_ , he thought. There was no way Natsu would even harm one of his friends, especially Lucy. They were like best friends...unless something changed when Natsu got engaged to Lisanna. He pondered if Lucy felt like Natsu would not be any more her friend as he had a fiance who demanded his attention now.

On the other hand, Natsu just wasn't capable of this terrible act! He was as dense as matter, he couldn't tell when a woman was flirting or even attempting to make a move! Makarov didn't want to believe the boy he watched grow into a strong wizard be tainted with black.

"Believe me or not, but the pain I felt, the pain I saw in Lucy's eyes! It was real, " Loke clenched his jaw, "She doesn't lie! And she sure in hell wouldn't make up something like this!" Then Loke paced to the shelf on the wall, leaning against it and pushing away with his hands, "Makarov." Loke's voice crumbled as he barely twisted around, "I've never seen a woman so broken. So scared. So--" Loke stiffened, glancing off toward the floor.

"What is it?" Makarov noticed the man tense within the growing silence. The old man had a weird nagging bite in his stomach, so he tried to call again. "Loke."

"Something's wrong." The spirit only answered before looking up and turning around, giving his undivided attention to the old man, "I have to go to Lucy. Meet us."

Makarov grunted, wanting more explanations, but Loke shimmered away as quickly as a shadow kills the light. He just couldn't shake away the terrified look in Loke's eyes.

Meet us. He must mean Lucy's home. Very well. A visit awaits. He needed answers before giving punishment.

~ (ok, not the conversation you wanted, but it'll be more serious with Lucy in it)

"Just do it, Lucy!" I gurgled angrily at myself, my limbs were numb to my nerves. 

The chef's knife shook, inches away from my abdomen. The tea kettle was screaming in the kitchen. The little metal lid rattled furiously as the water boiled inside. I wasn't concerned with a stupid kettle. 

"Come on, girl! Just do it and everything will go back to normal!" I urged myself, but my wildly beating heart said otherwise, "Just the way it was!"

"I'm not fit for this! I don't need this! I...I...I _hate_ this!!" I can't take it. This heavy burden on my shoulders and nesting within me.

I raise the knife up more. My trembling fingers were clammy and cold. Not nervous. Scared. No one would listen to me even if I were to beg! I hiccup loudly, my lips curling, I choke on my sobs and tears of despair. The liquid currently flowing from my burning eyes is hot. Maybe just as hot as the kettle water now. My cheeks stung as I shake my head, whimpering, wanting to clear my head from any distracting thoughts and kept telling myself it'd be over soon. 

It will all be over... I'll be able to continue my old, boring life as a Fairy Tail mage while everyone else laughs at me for being a slutty nobody.

I shake my head again, yet this time more aggressively. No! I have to focus! I can't slip.

I bite my lip to keep any more cries from escaping past them. My teeth tear some of the insides of my lips. I could taste the metallic sensation of my blood. 

Get it over with! I scream inside my head.

I squeeze my eyes tightly, gripping the knifes' handle, allowing the blade to be thrust at my body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger boi! What'll happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lokes prevents Lucy from a nasty stab, Makarov decides to pay the spirit and mage a visit.

" _Lucy, no!"_

The chef's knife was snatched from my hands just before the blade even grazed my shirt. My vision snaps to the one who took my weapon.

"Loke!" I abruptly shout out, trying to lunge for the knife again.

"Lucy, get a hold of yourself!" Loke shoved me away from him and the knife. "What the hell were you doing!?" His face was twisting with anger and incredulity. He gripped the knife high above his head, the blade brushing against his forearm, his other hand outstretched in front of him, preventing me from even trying to get the knife back. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Give it back! I can't do this! I don't want to--" I felt weak all of a sudden. "Please! I don't want this--!" A dreaded hiccup shrinks my throat again, as well as heavy drops of hot, salty liquids burning out of my tear ducts.

Loke blocked my hands, grabbing a hold of my left wrist, frowning as I broke down again.

"Lucy..."

"I don't want to have look at my flesh and blood and fear that one day he'll ask where his father is or how he came to be, okay!!" I snap, another sob racks inside my chest. My knees buckle and I'm on the floor again. "I don't want a child from this!! It doesn't deserve a broken person like me as its mother!"

As I began to drown in my own self depression and hot tears, Loke set the knife on the floor, but far enough away, out of my reach. He crouched down in front of me, taking me in his arms. Letting me wail into his dress shirt.

It was silent, given for my near-silent sobs. Until Loke spoke up again.

"I..." He began, but he hesitated on talking. "I visited Fairy Tail. I know said I wouldn't cause trouble."

I wanted to respond. But could I? I should've told him. He's my friend. I should've told him when it happened! That nasty and painful lump throbbed within my throat.

"I just thought you'd like to know, " Loke pulled back a little, so we could meet eye-to-eye, he had a satisfied grin forming on his mischief face. "I got a few lucky punches before Makarov stopped me."

I gaped up at him through blurry vision. "What? Loke!" I narrow my eyes, scolding him. "I said no!"

"Forgive me, Lucy." He hung his head, grimacing. "I wasn't going to do anything, just observe. But the second I saw..." His hair shadowed over his glasses. "I saw red the second I heard him. I couldn't control myself."

Loke's body shook as he attempted to control himself.

"Hey." I press my hands onto his shoulders. "It's okay. Well, it's not. But right now, it can't be helped."

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Lucy." He leaned his forehead onto my left shoulder. "I wish I could've protected you from this."

_Yeah. I know. I wished the same thing._

___we'll back after this short break____

Makarov coughed into his sleeve, sparing long glances toward Natsu and the group that formed around him. Wendy healed him up after picking many of the splinters that were caused by the rafts.

It has been only twenty minutes but to the old man, it was like a long hour in a meeting with other Guild Masters. Meanwhile, others were cleaning the broken wood and readying to repair the broken rafts.

"Say, Master?" Mira softly asked, her normal warm voice was reduced to a timid tone. "What did Loke mean earlier?" She approached from behind the bar.

"I..." Makarov paused reluctantly. He mustn't give out the accusation without complete evidence. He knew He would have to make that trip to Lucy's. She was a sweet young woman. She wouldn't jeopardize a guildmates' life with a lie if it was a lie. He couldn't tell. "I'm not sure, child. I will look into this quickly."

Natsu was a dense idiot, but he'd never hurt his friends on purpose... _would he?_

 _No._ Loke must have his facts wrong. But the man said something about Natsu hurting Lucy. Was his attack fueled by whatever happened? If it was, they needed to settle it before there were any more dangerous blows. 

"When I come to think of it, I haven't seen Lucy in a while. I guess I've been too busy preparing for Lisa's engagement to notice. If I knew where she lived, I would have gone to visit by now--huh? Master?" Mira became sidetracked when Makarov hopped from the counter to the floor.

"I will be back." He said gruffly. "Watch over things for me, will ya?"

Mira raised an eyebrow, "Of course, but where--"

"I have some business to attend to." Makarov merely said, leaving the Take-Over mage silent and staring after him while he walked toward the exit.

Some guild members barely spared a glance at the small old man, as they were too enthralled with their own chatter and lives.

Makarov had hoped to receive full answers.

_He had to know._


	5. Chapter 5

"Lahar, " A man with a distinctive scar decorating his face spoke out. He wore a strict expression laced with concern. "I think the Council is mistaken. We mustn't do this."

"As you said many times before, but, " Lahar sidestepped and looked at his companion, and the two other men behind him. "It's already done. Their guardian is chosen and this will go as planned."

"I just don't understand why they couldn't just send for her beforehand! It doesn't feel right just dropping these criminals on her this way!" Doranbolt protested, gesturing his hands wide.

"We can hear you." The Gothic cuffed man rang out with absolute annoyance.

The maroon-haired man stayed silent, as he knew what the guards were going to say.

~

I didn't realize how pathetic my life could get until now. I felt like I was clinging onto a thin string of sanity, screaming for someone to help. Loke let me cry it out, I ruined his shirt, though. He couldn't care less. All he wanted was for me to be okay.

He currently left Virgo in charge of me while he spoke with the other Zodiacs and spirits I'm contracted to. 

"Brother said to make sure you are eating, Princess." Virgo placed a plate of white rice, garlic spread on baked chicken with a side of boiled baby carrots sprinkled with pepper. "You should eat up, Princess." She handed me the plate with a fork.

"Thank you, Virgo." I began to scoop some of the rice into my mouth.

"How are you feeling, Princess?" Virgo stared at me.

"Honestly, I feel like digging myself a hole and rotting inside," I mumble through my food. "I'm just tired, but I don't want to rest."

Virgo stared at me, her eyes burning holes into my soul. I couldn't tell what the monotonous spirit was thinking. I never could.

"Shall I prepare divine punishment, Princess?" When she finally spoke after a long, unending minute, her voice was cold to hear. Her tone was absolutely harsh and ready to kill. _Is she capable of doing so, though?_

I stare at my plate, gripping the fork. My lips tightened into a thin line. "No. Loke got him pretty well earlier." I manage to say clearly.

"Not well enough, it seems." Virgo showed emotion through her eyes. For the first time, Virgo seemed nearly as dangerous as Satan Soul Mira.

I didn't dare say anything. Not that I was I scared of her, it's just she was a beacon of power not to be trifled with. I know from experience something like that should never be interrupted and what not.

"Very well, Princess. I shall not harm him. Yet. And when I do, all the spirits you are contracted to will also take revenge. No one who harms you will live to see the next ray of sunlight the minute you give us permission." Virgo bowed before vanishing in golden light.

I sigh. Of course. But before I could do anything, there was a knock on the front door. I mean, the only door to exit my apartment. Obviously. I moan tiredly. Who could it be? I hope whoever it was, wasn't bringing trouble along with them. I've had enough trouble today. I'm mentally and physically drained. I should've taken that calming bath when I had the chance! I place the plate of food onto the cushion next to me and get to my feet, huffing.

Not even two seconds later, the knocks began again. Much more firm and quicker than the last few.

"I'm coming!" I mumble. I don't know why I couldn't just call them. I know they couldn't hear me as I moved around my furniture. I honestly didn't want to hurry to the unexpected guests. I'm hoping they have the wrong address.

The knocks came again, much harsher and harder, this time. Oh my god! I quicken my pace. My hands fly to the door locks and unlock the door.

I throw the door open. "WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF!!" I shout in complete annoyance. People were just so persistent.

The familiar faces of Lahar and Dorinbolt are the first things I see. I squeak out a tiny gasp, my face heating up with embarrassment. "A-ah! Lahar! Doranbolt!" Shit! "U-um...good evening..." I chuckle nervously. "Wh-what're you doing here?"

"Good evening, Miss Heartfilia. Sorry to barge in on your night, but we have an urgent matter to discuss with you." Lahar briefed his apology, transitioning to the real why he came, which actually caught my interest.

"U-um..." The only thing that came to mind was, well, nothing. I couldn't conjure up anything that I may have done wrong. Is it because my rent was a little late this month?! "Is something wrong? I swear I got my rent money this month! Please don't evict me!" I plead, clapping my hands together as if I were trying to pray.

Lahar chuckled. "Don't worry, Miss Heartfilia, the matter isn't of the sorts. You could say it's a more personal request from the Magic Council."

I lower my hands to my stomach, raising an eyebrow. 

What could the Magic Council's request possibly be--? My breath hitched and I think my heart stopped with cold blood. I didn't think my eyes could as wide as they are now.

"May we, " Doranbolt began slowly, "Come in?" 

I didn't answer him as my focus was entirely on the two men behind them. 

Cobra and Midnight.

Members of the Oracion Seis. Or is it ex-members?

Lahar cleared his throat. "Miss Heartfilia, is everything alright?" He stepped forward.

"You might wanna catch her." Cobra suddenly said. 

My head began to spin intensely like I was caught in one of Wendy's dragon roars. Black dots clouded my vision. My body grew numb suddenly.

"What?" Lahar barked at the maroon-haired man.

"Lucy!" Doranbolt shouted as my knees buckled from where I stood.

My vision was cut off and darkness engulfed me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks can be painful. How painful can they be for Lucy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mentioned sexual assault. It doesn't go into depth, but just fair warning you.

_It was late. It was_ _dark. It was raining its ass off. Most of my time is spent inside my apartment on rainy days. Rainy days always made me feel tired or drowsy. Days like this gave me the long periods I needed to continue on my novel. I frown thinking about it. Levy used to ask constantly about my newest chapters, but now, two whole chapters later, she hasn't asked about them once._

_Alone again, I thought as I frown, sipping on my mug of steaming Camille. I try to cuddle more into my throw blanket._

_Rain pattered against the windows. Besides the clock ticking, the pattering was the only sound gasping into the silence. I sipped on my tea again, staring over at my desk, my novel abandoned the desktop with the pen and notepads I use._

_It's been more than a few weeks since my friends slowly neglected to barge in and visit me. It's a funny thing. You never know how much you love your friends until they suddenly stop coming around. I mean, I really should've seen it coming. They're the powerhouses of Fairy Tail, of course, they'd want to hang with people on their leagues. It's only natural._

_I subconsciously begin to hum an unknown tune and tap my drum my pointer and middle finger on the sides of the mug._

_Not only are they probably trading me in for better people, but they're also probably too busy flocking Natsu and Lisanna's new relationship announcement. Well, when I say 'new', I really mean like two months. They just like to continue speaking of their dumb partnership as if we should worship them and call them the "power couple of Fairy Tail". Like that's gonna happen. I'm not bowing down to them. Any of them. Especially since they left me in the dust._

_I sigh. I shouldn't harbor such envy. Lisanna came back. She_ deserves _a life just as much I do. I shouldn't be so callous towards her or her intimate relationship with Natsu. As much as I want to, I just can't. She was apart of the family far before I was whether I like it or not._

_"It's whatever", I mumble, vigorously shaking my head. "Can't be down about it forever."_

_I shift my body into a more comfortable position, careful not to spill any tea on me. Just when I begin to feel comfortable, there was a sharp and angry knock rapping on my apartment door._

_I groan internally, but I get up anyway. I set the mug on the coffee table and untangle myself from the throw blanket._

_The furious knocks didn't cease and I found myself suddenly growing with a headache._

_"All right! All right!" I hurry to unlock the door. "I'm coming!"_

_A pink flash shoves past me, nearly knocking me to my ass._

_"Hey!" I shout in surprise before realizing it was someone I haven't seen in a long while. I gape at the pink-haired man in shock. "Na-Natsu?! Wh-what're you doing here!"_

_I shut the door, eagerly turning to my unexpected guest._

_"Natsu, what the hell!" I say, glaring daggers his way._

_"Sorry." He says, more than less empathetically._

_I went to speak up again, but I noticed how Natsu looked wary like he hadn't gotten sleep in a while. His usually toned skin was paler, covered with a thin coat of sweat, or that might be rain. He was pacing in a short line. He wrung his hands grimly._

_I felt dread suddenly pool in the pit of my stomach. I didn't like this. What was he doing here in the first place? Why did he even bother showing up? And after all this time?_

_"Lucy, " Natsu looked at me with husky eyes. "I'm glad to see you."_

_"I very seriously doubt that." I fold my arms over my chest, trying to beeline for my key pouch, which was currently settled on the little table near my recliner. "What're you doing here?"_

_That gleam sparking within his coal eyes never leads to anything good. I've seen it before. It only means despair for anyone near them._

_Natsu ignored me, or that's what his facial expression is screaming. It's like I haven't even spoken to him at all._

_His lips tighten into a thin line. His shoulders shuddered, not a cold shudder, more of a straining shudder. I narrow my eyes at him when he slowly takes baby steps toward me._

_"Lucy...I..." He covers the left side of his with a hand. "I..."_

_"What is it? Spit it out!" I began to be impatient with his childish squabble. Seriously! Couldn't he take a hint? I so_ _ **did not**_ _want him in my apartment._ I'll summon Loke to get him out, _I planned. Natsu's presence made me overwhelmingly uncomfortable and I felt violated under his predator-and-prey- gaze._

_"Lisanna and I had a fight." What? Well, isn't that a bummer? See my sarcasm?_

_"So? How is your relationship conflicts my problem? Why should I care?" I spit out carefully, "You can't come waltzing into my life, crying some sob flick and expect I'll care."_

_"She locked me out of the house and forbade me from sleeping with her until I apologize."_ _Natsu expressed in a rather depressed tone._

_"And what pray tell, what did you fight about?" I'll admit, curiosity_ _was killing my inner cat. I didn't think a couple like them had much to fight about._

_Natsu sighed deeply, going to my couch and plopping down on the cushions. I could hear the cracks of the springs and legs._

_"I said some things that offended her, I guess." He planted his face into his hands as he propped his elbows on his knees. He continued, "I wanted to make love with her, she said no. Then she started yelling at me, I yelled back." He grunted into his hands._

_I scrunch my eyebrows together. He and Lisanna fought because she didn't want to have sex with him? Why was he so angry with her for? She didn't want to, it's completely understandable._

_Not only is he dense, but he's also completely insensitive_ _, too. I don't blame Lisanna one bit._

_But..."Then why did you come here? Hoping I'd toss myself into your arms and console you with sex? If that's the case, I suggest you get out now. I don't have time for your shit_ _, nor do I want to be dragged into it, so sayonara!" I flash him a weak, but sarcastic smile._

_"Couldn't I stay here for the night? I mean, we're friends after all!" Natsu lifted his head, hope gleaming lowly within his eyes._

_I pause my movements and cross my arms. "What? No!"_

_"Why not? I'd let you do the same!" Natsu immediately shot to his feet, his face melting into an expression of disbelief and anger._

_"Because I said so! You've up and left me one day, all of you! If_ _you would've kept contact, I probably would've said ok, but you're a stranger now. I don't want you in my apartment. There are plenty of other people possibly willing to let you room with them!" I smash my fists onto my hips, curling my lips in anger._

_How dare he barge into my home and immediately expect me to take pity on him for being a horny shit? It's not_ **_my_ ** _fault he's trying to be demanding in his intimate life!_

_"Just let me stay, please! I'll mind my business! Please! Just for the night!" He pleaded. Yeah, like I was going to fall for that._

_"The door is that way." I jab my thumb over my shoulder. "Get out, now."_

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

_An icy feeling flowed through my veins the second I made eye contact with the pink-haired Dragon Slayer. My most important organ was panicking and wildly hammering inside my chest. That dread that had pooled in my stomach was bubbling._ Something isn't right. _My instincts screamed at me to dive for my keys and summon Loke as quickly as I could. And without physical contact with them, they couldn't perform the telepathic link they always used with me._

_Everything about Natsu's demeanor screamed "predator". I never thought even Natsu could hold such a hard glare toward me._

_"Natsu, this is a warning. Get. Out. Now." I force out, preparing myself to Lucy Kick him, but I felt doubt rise within me. If he was being serious about hurting me, a kick wouldn't take him down._

_"I'm not leaving. I want you, Lucy." His fists tightened, veins poking through his skin._

_"I'm not going to give you the pleasure of anything. GET. OUT." I growl acidity._

_"Lucy, please! I can't control it!" Natsu was suddenly in front of me, his hands gripping my shoulders painfully._

_"NATSU, LET ME GO!" I shove him away from me with every ounce of strength I had._

_His footing was lost for mere seconds as he stumbled back, looking dazed as he tried to process that I actually pushed him._

_I was quick to rush for my keys, but something hit my feet right from under me. I crashed face-first into the floor._

_I gasp as I try to scramble myself up. I barely got myself rolled onto my back when an unwavering force held me down fiercely. A hand roughly slapped over my mouth before I scream for help._

_"Don't scream." Natsu darkly muttered. "If you scream, I'll destroy your keys and spread that you tried to make sexual movements on me." I try to squirm from his hold._

_He's strong! I felt the headache of my tears before I felt them leak out of my tear ducts._

_"I'm removing my hand now. Don't try to scream for help, it'll end very badly." He threatened me, slowly retracting his hand._

_"Why are you doing this?" I whimper out. The fear sinking in._

_He didn't answer me._

_"Please don't do this to me!" I say a bit louder, straining against him, but he locks his lower legs over mine and pinned them to the carpet. "You don't want to become this--"_ **_slap._ ** _My head snapped to the right, my left side of the face stung like a million bee stings. My eyes widen._

_"Shut up. Don't say another word. I swear I'll break every one of your puny spirits!" Natsu spat down at me._

_No! I don't want this! My keys! My friends! He was threatening my friends!_

_I hiss out tearfully as he grabs the collar of my shirt and rips it effortlessly._

_I could only feel horror watching Natsu begin to tear my clothes, hearing my cries of distress._

**_What did I do to deserve this?_ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight and Cobra are handed into Lucy's custody, Makarov makes his appearance.

Thunder rumbled as dark grey clouds gathered over Magnolia. Soon, rain poured down on the streets. People scrambled to get themselves out of the rain before they caught colds.

"Great! Rain is just what we need!" A man coughs out sarcastically before he sniffs his runny snot back into his nose, running into a shop for shelter.

Makarov paid the vendors no mind as continued down the street with his umbrella shielding him from the downpour. It was the kind of rain that Juvia gives off subconsciously when she is depressed or upset.

Something in the air felt off, Makarov sensed. He could feel it in his gut. Something definitely was _not_ right. He felt it in his aging bones. He wondered if Loke was waiting for him to arrive?

~

"..filia!" The concerned echoes of a mans' voice etched through my mind.

A hand nudged my shoulder roughly, shaking back into dreaded consciousness. I honestly don't know what happened next, but I heard flesh against flesh and a surprised grunt.

I shot up, snapping my eyes open, not really preparing myself for what was to come.

"Glad you came to, Miss Heartfilia." My vision shot to the man who spoke.

"Lahar?" I narrow my eyes, confused. How did--? Oh. Right. I fainted.

"Do we really have to stay with this one? She's a nuisance." The male feminine voice of Midnight was haughty and rude.

I glare at him as he played with his braided strand of hair.

"Speak for yourself, jerkface." I spat at him.

He seemed indifferent to my retort. He probably didn't care at all.

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw the other guy. Cobra. As usual, he has his arms crossed, had that displeased frown, and that entire "I'll kill anyone who even breathes my oxygen" vibe came off him like water.

"And I will." Cobra suddenly spoke up, opening up the eye that didn't have a scar tearing over it.

I couldn't decide if it was the fact that I forget he could read minds, or that he just suddenly spoke out that startled me.

"I don't read minds, you bimbo. I hear them." He directed at me harshly.

I don't say anything, but instead, I look at the council guards for some closure. It's best if I deal with him later.

Lahar cleared with throat by jolting out a cough into his gloved fist. "See, Miss Heartfilia, the Council has brought up a petition for these men, " He gestured to the criminals behind him. "A year with the most trusted and earnest mage to test if they can change their ways and be stable enough to live out in the world again."

I glance at the men in lingering suspicion. Me? _They could only think of me, of all people?_ To be honest, it was flattering that _I_ was their first thought, but I didn't like what they were doing.

"Just do it, Blondie, you have no choice whether you want to or not." Cobra rumbled lowly.

I shoot a glare at him and returned my attention to Lahar and Doranbolt.

"We are still setting things into play, but expenses will be paid for, of course, we will have them delivered tomorrow, but you will have some paperwork to sign." Lahar explained lightly, "They haven't many personal items, so you might want to take them for more--"

"Please just stop." I abruptly interrupt him. He blinks in surprise at me for a few seconds. "Listen, I get what the Council is trying to do, and I'll accept, but I'll mention I'm not really fairing well myself these days." Not really hinting about my pregnancy, but I'm sure Cobra is reading-- _ahem_ \--hearing my thoughts right now, seeing his slight tenseness just now.

"Oh, of course. We understand." Doranbolt nodded in whatever mood. _No, I don't think you do._

"We are grateful you accept." Lahar smiles kindly at me. "If I may, I'd like to speak in private."

A raise an eyebrow, but I slide off my chair-- which I assume that Lahar set me on-- and follow him into my kitchen.

The tall man stood in the center of my cookery area. "Miss Heartfilia, I know you are aware of Cobra's magical abilities, how he can read thoughts." He suddenly turned to me, rummaging through his pants pocket, he brings out a ring with a symbol and a green jewel decorating it. The symbol I recognized as "protection". "This will protect your mind from Cobra. The jewel has an active emergency alert within it. Just the tiniest bit of placed magic will trigger it and alert us right away. Dorinbolt will come to your aid if that ever were to happen."

I take the ring, examining it from the pinch of my fingertips. The metal was warm from being in the council guards' pocket. I feel the indention of the protection symbol with my fingernail.

"Lahar, " I begin thoughtfully, debating whether I should tell him of my condition or not. He looks down at me with an eyebrow raised. "Never mind, " I sigh, "Thank you." I wagged the ring in the air before slipping it onto my right ring finger. It fit perfectly. 

"I'm sorry for laying them on your shoulders right now, especially when you're not lively of as late." Lahar apologized sincerely.

"It's not that I'm not lively, I'm just trying to process a recent discovery, which isn't all-important, but it's still a shocker." 

A booming rumble of thunder yelled just as I finished. I felt myself jolt. I don't know why I jumped, maybe I'm beginning to become on the edge.

_"Oh, hello, Doranbolt! What are you doing here?"_

My eyes become as wide as saucers hearing Makarov's tired voice ask. _What's he doing here!?_

I spin around and hurry back into the living room, barely running the tiny old man over by a landslide.

"Ah, Lucy! Just the lady I wanted to see!" His softly smiled up at me.

"U-uh..." I try to come up with something to say, but nothing forms. Not even a small "hello" or "how do you do"? I stood there, my mouth hanging open, inaudible sounds escape me.

A surge of warmth washes over me, and then a small flash of golden light lights up the living room.

"Sorry, Princess! I told Virgo to stay with you until I got back--" Loke choked on his sentence, gaping at the Council Guards and two criminals currently making themselves comfortable on my recliner and bed.

It was silent for the longest seconds. It was almost as if Loke was going to charge his magic and beat the crap out of them.

But, so did Makarov. My closest people shook with a boiling...anger?

_"What the hell are they doing here??!!"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makarov arrives, requesting answers to fill in the blanks, Lucy decides to toss any dignity she has left to prove her innocence.

_It'd be a time when I would have to pick up my own broken pieces, use cheap glue and tape, and patch myself up with the help of those who forgot me._

_That time is now, especially with life developing in my womb. With it, patching myself up will be difficult._

_~_

"Whoa, whoa, guys!" I shot out immediately, just before Makarov or Loke could take a shot at Cobra and Midnight, although the convicts were most definitely ready to throw down with the old man and spirit if needed. "Before you start attacking, we should explain first!" I waved my hands frantically in front of me as a form to say stop.

Loke sighed deeply, reluctantly lowering his hands.

"Well, child? I want an explanation!" Makarov was stone-faced.

"Uh, well, to sum it down, the Council is giving these guys a chance to become good and put them in my custody for a year, " I explain quickly. "It was unexpected for me as well."

Veins popped from the man's balding head as he turned his rage on the officers. " _Why wasn't I notified about this, too!!!???"_

"The Council forbade from mentioning it to any outsiders, Makarov. Forgive us for the inconvenience." Lahar looked at the man with a growing frown, "As you and your guild have had a...conflicting past with these men. I'm sure any other person in Fairy Tail would've killed them on sight."

Dorinbolt stepped up, "Believe us, it took a while to confirm the decision. Lucy Heartfilia was the one we decided for their guardian."

"But why Lucy? I don't know about you, but I certainly don't want my friend and key holder being cooped up with these psychos!" Loke burst out angrily.

"L-Loke..." I am unheard by the lion spirit or anyone else for that matter.

"You wanna go, pretty boy? I'll tear your throat out before you can even scream for yer momma!" Cobra growled menacingly, baring his fangs.

I guess this triggered a memory or long lost emotion because all I felt just now, was a sudden rage and complete determination of wanting to save my apartment from absolute destruction.

"STOP!" I shout, the sheer scream scratched the insides of my esophagus. 

Cobra winced at my shout. Loke froze in his shoes. Both men backed off.

"If any of you think of fighting in _MY_ apartment, I swear, I'll carve your intestines out with a damned butcher knife!" I threatened, fisting my hands on my hips with the sternest glare I've ever mustered up.

"Now, now, child..." Crap! I completely blanked on the others being here, too! I begin to sweat nervously.

"It seems Miss Heartfilia has this completely under control, " Dorinbolt said confidently. "We'll leave to you, and send the rest tomorrow."

And as soon as they came, they left, leaving the two convicts to lounge in my home space. Seriously? Well, I really can't complain, anyway. I'm the one who accepted to do the job.

Loke cleared his throat, coughing into his fist. "Lucy, Makarov. We must speak."

So, I'm guessing he brought Makarov here. Probably after I tried to kill the baby. Just by thinking about it, my stomach churns again. I grimace, trying not to shudder at the thought.

"Hm? Of course. This is why I came in the first place." Makarov nodded.

As we went to leave, I stop, turning back to the men lounging on the furniture. "You guys stay here, got it?" I sternly say, thrusting my index finger at the floor.

"Oh, please. I don't wanna be thrown back in that dreadful cage again, I'm not stupid enough to risk our freedom, you dummy." Midnight answered cooly and most rudely as he fingered his braid again, leaning back into the recliner.

I only was in given custody, but now, I'm starting to believe I'd kill this guy before I got paid to make him good. I sigh, inwardly and outward. I rub the bridge of my nose in annoyance before following Loke and Makarov into the dining room; it was just on the other side of the kitchen. It as incredibly small, not big enough to even hold a medium round table. 

My heart hammered within my chest. Millions of thoughts flowed through my mind. What did Loke tell Makarov? What did he want to talk about? Does it concern me? Did he tell Makarov that I'm pregnant? How much did Loke tell him? I'm glad Lahar gave me that protection ring, I bet if he didn't, Cobra would be having a migraine reading--er, hearing my thoughts pour into his ears like crazy.

I wring my fingers together, sweat forming and causing my hands to slide easily.

"Lucy." I couldn't tell if Makarov was trying to be serious or if he was coming out soft like he didn't want to scare me or something. "Loke has told me of a terrible act that has befallen you."

I guess he was told about it. I'm guessing that's why he came? Loke stormed into the guild and attempts to beat the crap of that bastard, of course, he'd want answers. I bite my bottom lip a little too hard and blood onto my taste buds. The metallic taste was almost rustic. 

"And I'm guessing you didn't believe him?" I cough drily. My eyes drift to the far corner.

"I'm in concern, Child, " Makarov replied. "Are you sure it was Natsu---"

"So you don't believe me?" I snap, cutting the old man off. "Why would I lie about this? What he's done to me?" That nasty lump throbs as it makes its bounce back. _Please don't cry, Lucy. We just got done with this_! I feel my hands curl into quivering fists.

"I need cold hard facts. I cannot punish without evidence." Makarov's response was hard and earnest. 

I truly didn't want to believe he was taking Natsu's side. I mean, it's not like he was the one who was held down as someone took advantage of him.

" _He raped me!_ " I burst-- fed up with him stalling my truth-- tears free falling. Makarov froze upon my shaken outburst, "He held me down and raped me! I'm carrying a bastard kid inside of me and he's getting jolly and comfortable with the rest of the guild! I don't know about you, but I know it was him! Who else has pink hair and a god damned scarf draped around his neck?!" With each word, my voice gets louder, and at this point, I didn't give a damn. I should unleash hell upon him, but I'd be just like him if I did.

Makarov frowns deeply, his already creased skin creases more. He folds his tiny arms over his chest, shutting his eyes for a brief moment.

"And before you say anything, I'm being sincere when I say I tried to fight my way out. He threatened to destroy my keys and spread nasty rumors that I tried what he did to me if I screamed for help or told authorities." I grit my teeth, feeling Loke's shocked gaze burning into the side of my head. "I couldn't say a word until I found about the baby. I was scared, and I still am. I feel like Hell has finally found me, but I guess I can't say anything, though. I don't want to be seen as a harlot trying to ruin a perfectly beautiful relationship and be cast out from Fairy Tail because of him pointing his finger at me." 

Neither man spoke. They were soaking up my words like a dish sponge. I couldn't tell what Makarov was thinking, I couldn't even read his expression.

"I will speak with Natsu, get his side." Was he freaking kidding me?! Fury burned within me.

"NO!" I say quickly. "He's just gonna tell you something different! Why don't you believe me?!" I cry.

"I have known Natsu for a while, I watched him grow into an incredible wizard. It is extremely difficult to find the reason from an accusation of a sinful act from him. He is a dense lad!" Makarov shoved his words right into my face.

He tries to shuffle around me. No! This can't be happening! My only grandfatherly figure truly doesn't believe me. My heart squeezed painfully. I thought better of him and he spits on my shoes!

"If I allow it, " I speak up softly, halting his short pace. "I'll provide evidence against him and let you into my memories." 

"Wha--Lucy! There's no need--" I silence Loke, holding my right hand into the air.

"I mean since you clearly can't see a rape victim when you see one, I guess I'll have no other choice but let you look at my most detested memory." I grimly say.

Although the suggestion sickened me, I had to make Makarov believe me. It's stupid he believes Natsu would do no wrong to the opposite sex. I know I've only been in the guild for a year, and it only happened five weeks ago, the pain was still fresh, and my dreams were always haunted with what happened. Natsu was seemingly a dense guy, but after that, he showed me he wasn't as stupid everyone believed him to be.

"Well? Say something! Anything!" I anxiously strain myself.

If he looked into my mind, then maybe he'd believe me, and if he still didn't, then maybe he wasn't ever gonna be convinced.

I honestly feel like he's saying I wasn't. I ought to know if I was raped or not. I mean, it's not I wasn't a virgin. I didn't feel pain at all! See my sarcasm? (Sorry if this was a little aggressive!)

"If you insist that Natsu is the culprit, then I suppose I haven't any other alternative," Makarov said, finally turning toward me.

"Lucy--" 

"Please, Loke." I whimper, my knees becoming weak with anxiety. "I don't want to be believed as a liar." 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are uncovered--is the best summary I can do for now

_Fairy Tail Guild_

"Are you sure you're alright, Sweetie?" Lisanna's voice was laced with absolute concern and her eyebrows were scrunched together.

She had a hand on Natsu's insignia. The pretty woman frowned when Natsu didn't respond. It's been a few hours after Loke had attacked him, accusing him of something she couldn't quite catch. Her Fiancee had been silent for a while. It was unlike him to not be the loudmouth he occasionally was.

"Huh?" Natsu perked up, his voice slightly muffled behind his hands, he pulled his fists to his lap, glancing at Lisanna. "Sorry, Lis, I just got a lot on my mind."

"Wait, you're actually _thinking?_ " Gray plopped into the seat across the table. "Don't overexert yourself, Pyro. Your brain might implode." As usual, Gray decided he was gonna mock the pink-haired man with some of the "insulting" nicknames they've given each other over the years.

Natsu was quick to glare at his teammate, "Shut up, Stripper! Just 'cause I don't use my brain doesn't mean I can't think every once in a while!" The pink-haired man retorted.

A giggle escaped Mira as she appeared behind the bar, cleaning a glass with a rag. "It's rare for you to think, Natsu." she teased.

"You're all so mean!" Natsu grunted.

"Natsu?" Happy slowly began, just next to his partner, holding his untouched fish with a sudden unappetizing feeling. "What did Loke mean earlier? About Lucy being hurt?" 

The cat didn't understand. Lucy hadn't been around for a while, he noticed, but he assumed she went on solo missions, that is until Loke showed up, punching at Natsu like a merciless street fighter. The familiar feeling of torment ate at his cat stomach. It was the same feeling when Lisanna "died" and was sent to Edolas. Tears brimmed in his eyes.

"What he said...you wouldn't really hurt her...right? Lucy's our friend..." Happy whimpered, his bottom jaw quivering, large, fat tears threatened to fall.

Natsu frowned, but immediately pat his friend's head, "He didn't mean it. I'd never hurt Lucy. We can go check on her later, okay, 'lil buddy?" He smirked on the inside, seeing Happy spring up with that innocent smile and frantic nodding.

"I'm going to get my secret stash of fishies for her!" Happy's wings sprung out from under the little green baggie on his back, instantly taking flight.

"He's so sweet." Lisanna smiled proudly, turning her attention back onto her fiancee, "You know, we all haven't seen Lucy in a while, perhaps, all of us should visit her." 

"You're too kind, Lis, but Lucy has a pet peeve about too many guests. Maybe you should stay here with Mira and talk about the wedding plans some more." Natsu smiled his boyish, charming smile and Lisanna blushed.

"O-oh, um, all right!" She nodded, timidly smiling.

Natsu twisted around in his chair only to be confronted by Erza.

"You shouldn't go either. Loke made it pretty clear that he's harboring an unconditional rage toward you." She said, folding her arms over her breastplate.

"She's right, Natsu. The Master left a little while ago. I assume he's at Lucy's place now, talking it out, I suppose." Mira informed, placing the glass she was cleaning, on the counter.

Something within the Dragon Slayer clicked harshly. The Master was at Lucy's? No! She'd destroy him if she told--no. She'd do anything to keep those dumb keys safe. They were her only family, after all.

To seem less suspicious, he forced a chuckle out, "I didn't know, at least we know she's in safe hands!" 

The women around chuckled in agreement with his response. They didn't suspect anything...for now. If they ever found out, he'd be cast out. Shunned by anyone and everyone. What he did...he couldn't control the urge, the intense screaming of the creature within. Lisanna didn't want to do anything with sex until after they were married, but the creature couldn't deal with that since the wedding date was seven--now six--months away. He felt no regret now.

The urge was long gone now, and that, he was glad for.

~(let's get back to Lucy and the others, yes?)~

"I see." Makarov shakingly retracted his hands from the sides of my forehead. Horror painted heavily on his aging face. A dark shadow covered his narrowing eyes.

I hang my head in shame, pressing my knees closer together, even though they were already touching. My hands were laced together, still clammy and sweaty. I could hear my heart and blood pulsate in my ears. What was he going to do? To say? Am I still in trouble? Am I going to be disciplined? Was my mark going to be erased? Was I going to be kicked out of the guild? All these negative thoughts circled my brain. It wasn't my fault, I knew. I've told the only one who had the power to erase one from Fairy Tail about this.

I never thought I'd get this far. Makarov was so sure Natsu was the innocent child he watched grow up. I'd have some doubt inside, too. 

"M-Master, I'd like to ask you something." I cringe, hearing my own voice crack like glass, "What should I do? The baby--"

"You needn't fret about the baby, Child, " The old man placed a comforting pat on my shoulder, "You'll both be safe, I promise."

"Makarov, if I may, " Loke stepped up, serious than any time I've seen the serious side of him, "You shouldn't let this slip. If word got out to that shithead--I mean Natsu, he'd barrel his way down here, knowing him, he would."

"What are you saying, Loke?" I ask, glancing tearfully up at my trustworthy spirit.

"We should relocate you, only until the baby is born. That way, you can say you adopted it. Trust me, I don't want you having to hide from the guild because of that bastard's cruel--" He took a deep breath, "All I'm saying is, we should keep this a secret for now."

"What will everyone else think--" I'm cut off by the master.

"I will tell those who are concerned you have gone off on a year-long requested job." Makarov piped up, "And I will build a report for the Council to see. It will take some time to convince them of this."

"I'm not sure about that," I say, but it was obvious they didn't hear me.

I glance into the kitchen and past the counters. I notice Cobra speaking to Midnight about something. I wonder what it was? I know since he's a dragon slayer (implanted lacrima) he most likely heard us and was informing Midnight, or not. It's just guessing. Bad guessing, but it's a start.

I'm so confused about my life now.

I frown deeply, my eyes heating up with the same acidic tears I had earlier. My jaw clenched tightly.

_Is this what you wanted Natsu? To destroy me from the outside to the inside? Why did you strip me of my dignity and force this burden on my shoulders? What did I ever do you to deserve this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chappy, but I'm sure it'll do for now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and her passengers are relocated to Crocus--for the baby's sake and they meet a familiar face.

Throughout the night, it was hard to sleep. Not only was it because of Cobra and Midnight in the room (they make me anxious), but also because of my previous thoughts about Makarov's decision and Loke's suggestion on relocating us. I think he thinks by moving me somewhere else, it'd become easier. I think it may help with the constant paranoia eating away at me, but moving would make things a little difficult on me; I don't exactly have the ability to pull money out of my butt and last month's rent took a heavy toll on my wallet.

Although it was a long ways away, Crocus seemed big enough to hide us. If I were being honest, I would let each of my friends (my spirits) give Natsu their special kicks, and by that, I mean just unleash hell on him. Unfortunately, I won't stoop to his level. 

I slide my hand onto my abdomen and rub my thumb over the hem of my shirt. _It was really there, huh?_ The dread spread throughout my body again. I stare up at the dark ceiling. Blood pulsated into my ears, it nearly hurt to lay in my bed.

It was excruciating to even think life will become harder because Natsu not wanting to keep his dick under control. _Sigh._ I can't change the past, and I most definitely can't change the present. I wish I could, but it's like wishing for the impossible to happen.

 _Now, stop being depressed and sleep!_ I bark at myself, rolling onto my side, closing my eyes, but they only blinked. I wasn't tired. I'm anxious. I felt like a witness going under a protection program. More like a victim under the protection program.

 _Sleep, Lucy!_ I push myself to force my eyelids close.

Minutes later, I still wasn't able to sleep. I internally groan. There was too much swirling around in my mind to even sleep on, but still. _I should sleep, tomorrow will be a long day_ , I told myself. I sniffle as quietly as I could, subconsciously releasing tears that I hadn't known I'd held in.

Taking a shaky deep breath, I allow myself to be engulfed with the Void I most likely will float in until further notice.

~

By morning, it felt as if I never even slept. Makarov was the one to wake me up. How he got inside my apartment, I couldn't really process. My guess is that either Cobra or Midnight let him in. I honestly couldn't comprehend as I was pulled from my bed, being told we were leaving.

"We'll get her things into the spirit world, " Loke's voice was softly speaking behind me, "You get them to the train station, we'll meet you there." 

"Do we seriously have to get up at this hour?" Midnight groaned just before yawning.

I nod in agreement, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"Of course! I have a friend in Crocus who is more than willing to house you three, but unfortunately, he doesn't want to cause a commotion with his other tenants just yet, " Makarov looked at Cobra and Midnight, "So, we're going early, not many people are out and about at this time." 

I nod as if I understood everything Makarov said, but in reality, all I heard was a horn honking as his mouth moved. Nothing was processing. In through one ear, and out the other. Gibberish that not even an idiot wouldn't understand. 

"Come, children." At last, Makarov's voice returned to being understandable.

Midnight scoff haughtily, "I'm not a child, so don't call me as such." He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

_Yeah, you sure aren't acting one._

* * *

It's been about five or six days since Makarov moved us into Crocus. Cobra and Midnight seem to like the peace and quiet here. The apartment is bigger than my last, I mean, they actually have rooms to sleep in now.

I have to say, I think I like it much better. I, er, we can sleep easy now.

Our new neighbors are okay, I guess. Most of them kept to their own business, which is an excellent idea for them. They should stay away. 

Anyways, we, Cobra, Midnight, and I, had gone food shopping. All right, they obviously didn't have a choice in the matter, I made them. I mean, they should help out, too, especially since they've been handed over to me for a year. They won't be bums on the couch while I hull around, and honestly, I shouldn't hull around in my, er, well condition. I assume they know about it since they were there when it went down and we moved.

"Ugh! You got so much stuff!" Midnight groaned out loudly. He held two medium bags full of groceries. I could visibly see his arms quivering under the weight.

I chuckle, "Well, we'll have to come back tomorrow and get more stuff, but it won't be a lot." I carried my own bag, it didn't have much inside, just a box of cereal, oatmeal, and a bag of oranges.

This time, Cobra groaned. "We ain't your busboys." 

I sigh heavily, "Do you guys have to complain about every little thing?" I smack my lips in annoyance. "You'll be helping out while you're with me, at least until furthermore. You don't really have the choice to skip out on important chores." I flash them both a cheeky, yet sarcastic smile.

They frown deeply at my snarky reply. Heh. Serves them right.

Lucy: 1

Cobra and Midnight: 0

I sigh (again), "I don't mean to be rude, at all, you know." I glance at the box tops in the bag. "I just...I'm gonna need more help. The Council decided on the wrong time to put this idea of theirs into motion."

"Yeah. "Precious cargo" and all." Midnight scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I know, " I shot at him, "If I had a choice of being pregnant or not, I wouldn't be, so try to keep any comments about the baby far from me." 

Midnight gave me a sassy 'tsk' and clicked his tongue. The bags in his arms crinkled as he readjusted them.

I was about to say something else, but I slammed into a hard, fleshy wall. I squeaked loudly, dropping the bag in my arms. The paper bag ripped and the groceries spilled onto the street.

"Crap!" I grunt out, "I'm so sorry!" 

"Sorry, Miss!" The man apologized, crouching down along with me, helping gather my fallen items.

"Thanks, I ---" My eyes nearly bulge from their sockets seeing the familiar attire of a certain S-Class mage.

He met my eyes and his jaw dropped. 

_"Lucy/Gildarts!!??"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Lucy narrowly dodges Gildarts' persistent questioning, Happy finds out she's gone.

"Here you go", Gildarts managed to hand me most of the groceries. He smiled meekly, his prosthetic hand rubbing the back of his unruly rustic red hair.

"Thanks." I flash a quick smile. My stomach flurried with anxiety.

 _Don't notice them. Don't notice them._ _**Please**_ _don't notice them!_

"Who're your friends? I don't think I've seen them before--" Gildarts began.

"Uh, yeah!" I suddenly burst, causing the older man to give me a weird look. "We were just heading back home; it's not far from here!"

"Wait, hold on!" He grabbed my shoulder with his real hand, preventing me from high tailing it out of there. "You two are from the Oracion Seis!" _well, damn it!_ "I'm not letting you go anywhere with them!"

Cobra and Midnight tensed, the bags crinkling loudly in their arms. They managed to take on a defensive fighting stance. Thinking only about the guys, I step in front of them, glaring at Gildarts.

"Don't you dare hurt them!" I coldly spat. "They aren't gonna hurt anyone. The Council has handed them over to me for a year to test their ability to cope with people without being evil and whatnot." My semi-long explanation seems to confuse the older man, deeply. And telling by the thick creases in his scrunched up forehead, he was.

"Handed them over? I didn't hear about this? I'd think they'd want someone who was more... _capable_ of handling them." Now that hurt. Did he doubt me?

"Are you insinuating I can't take care of myself?" I glare at him incredulously.

Gildarts realized his mistake and began to sweat waterfalls, "N-n-no! I certainly didn't mean-- It's just I know they're a tough duo, so I just thought--"

"You don't think much, do you?" I huff out sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "They won't do anything, because if they do, the petition is null and void. I doubt they want to be cooped up in cells for the rest of their lives."

"We don't. It's so boring in there!" Midnight grumbled, relaxing from the tense stance he was in and crossing his arms.

Gildarts seemed to loosen up, but his shoulders stayed tense. He never lost that expression of absolute suspicion. He carefully scanned my being, almost as if searching for a hidden answer, which I really hope he wasn't trying to dig out.

"You said you live around here?" His real arm lifted up and he ruffled his hand through his rust-colored hair.

"Yes?" I answer, not so sure where he was going with this turn of conversation.

"Ah, it's--it's nothing, " He sighed with a grimace. "Last time I heard, you were living in Magnolia somewhere, did something happen?"

_That question irks me. He has a million questions that could be asked, but instead, he asks this particular one?_

"Uh, " I suck in a breath, trying to keep away from being conspicuous. "Well, having these guys around would certainly attract a lot of unwanted attention, don't you think?"

Gildarts met my eyes. They were burning me. Right through my soul where they'd mental marks and scars. My bet is that he's trying to read me.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want that either, but, " He said and continued. "Wouldn't your friends understand if you told them?"

Without even having the tiniest bit of control over my mouth I immediately blurted, "We aren't exactly on speaking terms right now. I doubt they even know I'm gone, they're busy with other stuff."

I didn't mean to sound so rude, but the questions are stringing my nerves on a silver platter. With each question, it felt like he was becoming more and more suspicious. I didn't blame him if he did, but I really don't like the continuous questions.

The older man goes to speak again, but I hurry up and do the talking before he does.

"Listen, we gotta scat, " I say quickly, "It was nice seeing you, Gildarts."

I scuttle around the mage, gesturing for my 'guests' to follow me and hopefully they wouldn't stray.

* * *

"Wah!" A high-pitched whine left the furry blue lips of a certain flying-talking cat as he munched on a fish. 

He was on his way to give Lucy a whole bunch of his fish, which were currently resting in the green pack on his back. After hearing that they (he and Natsu) couldn't go, he decided to wait a few days and then visit his blonde friend. He genuinely wanted to know if she was okay; he hadn't seen or heard from her in a long while. It doesn't necessarily mean Natsu hurt her...right? 

And it worried him to the bones of his cat structure about what happened with Loke. The spirit wouldn't attack someone without cause. Now that he thought about it, Natsu _had_ been acting strange a month before...he had the tweaks of a predator chasing prey in his eyes, Happy remembered. Although no one-- mostly the dragon slayers-- wouldn't talk about it, Happy thought back to when Natsu was talking to Gajeel about it, since he was one of the only dragon slayers in the guild beside Wendy who was actually raised by a dragon. 

"Heat", he believed he caught bits and pieces of their conversation. Gajeel left the next day, but Natsu stayed. That's when the fight between his parents begun (Happy thought of Natsu and Lisanna as his parents, as of now). It was a big one, too. Woke him up with yelling and objects being thrown. Needless to say, it got pretty violent.

Natsu had wanted to do something, but Lisanna didn't want to whatever it was. Natsu became angry and...and Lisanna kicked him out for the night. She was a mess, an emotional one. Happy knew she would give her all when she said the final "I do's" in seven--now six -- months. He remembered Lisanna being up most of the night spilling her guts in tears and talking to herself.

He thought it was weird, but he didn't question it. He did offer her fish, that cheered her up some.

"Is that the last of it?" A man clad in the Magic Council's guard uniform was speaking with Lucy's landlady. 

"Down to the last speck of dust, " She twirling the violet boa on her pudgy fingers, "Say, what's going on? Is she in witness protection? Last time I checked, she's a pretty strong mage!"

The guard grimaced, "I assure you, it's nothing of the sorts. If I'm being honest, I was just told by her Guildmaster to send this money to you and to see to it that Miss Lucy was taken care of in her new home." 

New home? Did she move and not tell him? What was going on?

The guard gave a short bow before heading off toward Happy's direction. Happy sped up past the guard and on toward the landlady.

"Hey, Landlady!" He sprouted his wings and floated in front of her, "What happened to Lushie?" 

The old woman's' left eyebrow shot up, nearly into her decaying hairline. "I don't know, Cat. She's moved. Someplace better, I suppose. One day she was here, and then the next, she was gone. Packed up everything and left. The only person I've spoken to was that guard." She jabbed her baseball thumb at the guard, who grew smaller and smaller from view.

"He didn't say where her new home was?" Happy asked hopefully.

"Nah. I'm assuming she was apart of something bad and had to be relocated for her own protection, but that's just me thinking. Probably should lay off on the crime document books." The landlady turned, ready to go back inside and get out of the sun.

Happy was left outside. The fish in his paws suddenly become unappetizing and he tossed it into the canal as the same old fishermen in the boat floated on by. They seemed a little confused as well, Lucy wasn't there for them to greet her. Their usual "don't get too close to the water!" and "Hiya blondie!" was nothing more than a memory of a few days.

It used to feel like home around Lucy, Happy realized that now. Without her, everything felt...bland. It was like heavy rain clouds and fog on a summer day.

"Oh, I know! I can ask the Master about it!" 

Happy soared through the streets, the hope never fading from his one-track mind.

_Lushie was okay, she had to be!_


	12. Chapter 12

Watching from the second floor, Makarov observed Natsu's behavior. He couldn't just confront the boy head-on, he was as stubborn as a mule. From the past few days, he had truly been haunted by Lucy's memory. She let him have a glimpse into her mind, and what he saw sickened him. He saw through her eyes. Felt her feelings of anguish and terror. Makarov couldn't say that he wasn't ever so disappointed, because he was, terribly so. 

"Everything alright, old man?" Laxus' voice grumbled out from behind somewhere.

Makarov said nothing at first, then hesitated to, but he turned around to face his grandson anyway. His expression was still stone-like from putting the puzzle pieces together about Natsu and Lucy. 

"You're also a dragon slayer, " Makarov began slowly as he looked Laxus in the eye, "Have you ever undergone powerful urges?"

Laxus squinted in puzzlement at the small man, "Powerful urges? Like what? I don't think I ever have, why?" 

Makarov trusted his grandson enough, but he wanted to keep the conception of Lucy's child at a low point now, but he wouldn't really be giving its life out, right?

"I suppose you can say something might have happened that involved a dragon slayer, but I can't say for sure until I get proper evidence", Makarov hedged, rubbing his mouth, mustache brushing his fingers.

"I'd ask one of the others, " Laxus suggested, glancing off to the side, not sure on what to do or even say, "My best bet is either Metal Face or that kid with the mean cat. Natsu's too stupid too know what urges are, and I doubt that furball of his knows." 

And with that, the Dreyar descendent walked off. Makarov watched as Laxus descended to the main level of the Guildhall.

 _Oh, if you only knew,_ Makarov thought bitterly. 

The Guild Master turned back around to watch the pink-haired boy converse with his fiancee and friends. He couldn't but wonder if Natsu tried to the same with Lisanna. He remembered from Lucy's memories, Natsu had an argument with Lisanna the night it happened. Anything he thought about the young Strauss disappeared.

Makarov broke his stare and scanned the Guildhall for Gajeel. He wouldn't allow Natsu to become suspicious. He should start by being discreet about this investigation.

In a lonely corner, Gajeel sat, munching on various forms of iron and steel. His Exceed, Panther Lily, was just sitting on the other side of the table, sipping on a juice, seemingly chatting with his Dragon Slayer.

Questioning starts with him.

.

.

"Lucy Heartfilia! Did or did I not tell you to rest today?!" Loke scolded me just seconds after we entered the apartment.

The Lion spirit was completely determined to keep me isolated within my room since we relocated, which I understood completely, but I'm not going to spend the rest of my...pregnancy sitting on my ass and doing nothing. I should at least be productive until it...grows? Ugh. I still haven't fully comprehended my condition.

It's weird, slightly uncomfortable. I didn't like my boobs being sore, nor did I like constant nausea or the needy cravings. 

Ahem, ANYWAYS. Loke is obviously being a worry wort about everything I do. Again, I understand why.

I spare him an apologetic look, "Sorry, we got some groceries, " I place the broken bag I managed to hold onto the counter, where the oranges just rolled from the ripped paper. "And I know you're concerned, I really do, but-"

"There's a but. Okay, lay it on me. What's the but?" Loke crossed his arms and flicked his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

" _But_ , " I emphasize, "I will not sit around and play damsel. I need comfort, not isolation." I edge closer to my faithful friend and spirit.

His eyes watch me closely for what felt like a long while before he sighed, clapping his hands on my shoulders and pulled me into an embrace. "I'm sorry, I just...just don't want anything to happen to you. I've failed the first time, I won't fail the second."

We separate, "If anything comes up, call Virgo, I'll be busy this afternoon." Loke says almost dully.

"Busy?" It was Midnight who spoke up. "Doing what?"

Loke sighed in exasperation. "I see how it's _your_ business to know, papa's boy."

"Papa's boy?!" Midnight exclaimed with angered disbelief. Veins bulging from his forehead and sides of the neck with the insult. "I'll show ya 'Papa's Boy'!"

Right. Because of his father being Brain, the first master-- or at least I assumed then-- to the original Oracion Seis. I remember Midnight being...I guess close, but not. I don't know how to explain it, really.

"Be nice!" I whack Loke's arm as I scold him. "I don't want a fight started. Go, Loke. The deck is held down here." I pat his breast pockets and step away to return to my groceries.

I had some frozen that were most likely thawed. Which led me to think: _my ice cream!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, sorry about that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makarov and Gajeel have a chat.

"What's this about, old man?" The stiff Iron Dragon Slayer grunted, crossing his scarred arms. The man narrowed his red eyes at the guild master.

"Ah, well, I suppose you can say I'm trying to _discreetly_ gather information about a case that has recently come up, " Makarov laced his fingers together, smiling nervously, "And you're the only one who can ease my conscious."

"What?" Gajeel raised a pierced brow. "Me?"

Makarov chuckled, "Well, it was either you or Wendy, but I don't want to question the child with these kinds of things."

"All right, spit it out, " Gajeel grunted, plopping in the chair just in front of the large desk Makarov sat behind, "What is it you're wanting." 

Gajeel already was in a crappy mood. Salamander's cat took his cat, apparently needing an "extra hand" for fishing. And Gajeel had just picked out a mission when it happened, and there was no way in hell he'd go on a mission without Lily. Not to mention, all that lovey-dovey crap going on with the dumbass and his fiancee, it made him more grumpy about being single. He wanted to vomit every time those idiots would send flirty innuendoes at each other. It's gotten worse since a month ago.

Suddenly, Makarov conjured a golden, transparent orb, chanting a few foreign words, the orb exploded with bright light and sparkles, which spread throughout the office, attaching themselves to the walls at random, including the door. Then, like "Connect the Dots", the star-like sparkles send a chain reaction of golden webs to one another.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at Makarov with an unsaid question.

"Forgive me, but this is a private matter, I don't want anyone eavesdropping. Anyhow, I just want to ask: as a dragon slayer, do you sometimes undergo strong, sexual urges? Like, in the past few weeks or even months?" 

Gajeel felt his eye twitch. What was with this old geezer? But, then again, there must've been a reason he was asking these questions. Now that he thought back to it...

"I guess? Metalicana told me some season that happens with dragons, which were passed down to their kids or whatever. Something about, " Gajeel tried to dig his brain for some memories. "Every dragon slayer, or at least the ones who were taught by dragons, has an inner dragon in him or whatever. Once the dragon slayer has passed a certain age, around fifteen or sixteen, they undergo a period of Hunting, this is where the Slayer has to find a mate, and after the guy does, which can't be done overnight, it takes a while, they do a Seizing. It's where the dragon slayer pursues his intended mate. After he does this, they gotta bang each other, 'cuz it's what we dragons do, we breed." 

Makarov rubbed his chin, nodding at this information, "What happens if the dragon slayer doesn't complete this?"

"Nothing, really, or at least nothing bad if you know how to control it", Gajeel said, shrugging.

"Are you of age?" 

Gajeel looked at Makarov with a piercing look, grimly frowning, "What of it?"

"Have you completed this process?"

Gajeel became tense at the question. He felt unsure if he should answer it or not. Where was the geezer getting at? The man squinted suspiciously at the older man.

"..." Gajeel went to answer, but couldn't find his voice. It was until a whole three minutes of intense staring did he regain it. "No."

"May I ask how come?" 

"The entire reason for the stupid Season is to fuck and mark your mate, get the spouse pregnant and carry on their lives, " Gajeel bit down, "I don't know 'bout you, but I ain't gonna settle down just yet."

"I see, " Makarov glanced down at the papers on his desk. He had scribbled possibilities and small theories, bubbles with arrows pointing to other bubbles, chicken-scratched side notes. This all fell into place, and even going through every book in Fairy Tail's archives, he hadn't found one single book about how dragons procreate or even function. "And what days do this 'Season' take place?"

"Toward the end of the summer, every year, for fourteen days", Gajeel answered, thinking it odd as to why Makarov would be so interested in something like this. "I always isolate myself in the mountains when it happens."

Looking up, the balding man blinked in slight puzzlement. "Why?"

"Metalicana once told me, if a dragon is in Season, and don't a have a mate by the due date, sometimes they'll go into some kind of frenzy. It drives the dragon wild, insane. The stupid lizard didn't go into details, but he said the dragon would probably target a female that has a strong connection or had a strong connection. Apparently, and according to the lizard, it'd be catastrophic if it would ever happen." Gajeel explained, he watched Makarov's body pale grimly. His fists clenched together, his knuckles growing whiter by the second. "Oi, old man, why'd you ask me all this?"

Grunting, Makarov looked at Gajeel with hard eyes, "If I tell you, you never speak a word it to anyone as long as you breathe." 

"Wha--? Seriously, that long--"

"Do you swear?" Makarov's voice hardened.

"Uh, sure."

Makarov gave Gajeel a stern grandfatherly glare.

"I mean, yeah. I swear I won't tell no one."

Accepting the oath, Makarov began slowly, "A month, something terrible occurred. It involved Natsu Dragneel, Lisanna Strauss, and Lucy Heartfilia."

"Whoa, old man, I don't wanna hear any weird threesome stories, got it?" Gajeel jumped immediately.

"Get your mind of the gutter, you nut-brained boy! It is nothing of the sort!" Makarov scolded with a mean glare, which led Gajeel to slow take his seat again. Sighing deeply, "As you know Natsu and Lisanna recently became engaged a few months ago, and during the last few weeks of July, they got into a violent quarrel, which led to Natsu being kicked out of his and Lisanna's house for the night."

A lover's quarrel? It didn't like anything new, but a violent argument and being kicked out of the house? Gajeel wanted to smack the award of "World's #1 dumbass" onto that stupid Salamander's chest.

Continuing, "In his rock-bottom moment, he tried to confide in Lucy, but seeing how he and the others neglected to keep up with their friendship with her, she refused to let him camp in her apartment. He didn't like that."

Gajeel had that gut-wrenching feeling and suddenly he felt like he knew Makarov's next words. He studied Makarov's expressions and body language. The man's tiny shoulders quivered with fury and unsettlement.

"I've gathered enough evidence based on her memories, which I will add, I felt sick to my stomach." Makarov gruntled, but thanks to Gajeel's enhanced hearing, he heard the words loud and clear.

"You think that brain-dead idiot actually..." Gajeel leaned forward on the chair, placing his elbows on his legs. "Oh, Bunny Girl..." He knew she was a tough cookie, but even the strongest and most powerful being could be brought down by a dragon in Season, even if the dragon was barely using their strength. Gajeel, for the first time in his life, felt guilt for a woman he barely even knew and probably would never even know well.

"I didn't believe it myself until the girl mentioned for me to look at her memories, " Makarov inhaled sharply, "There is also more."

Gajeel looked at Makarov with steel eyes.

"Lucy is pregnant, she is in the first trimester."

The Dragon Slayer stayed silent for a moment, "Is she...?"

"Breaking inside? Thinking her life is ruined? I would assume so." Makarov finished off.

Gajeel's lips tightened, "Who all knows?" He normally wouldn't care, but something as such as rape, he couldn't just stand by. Although he was a rough-around-the-edges guy, hard to come around, and probably the dullest tool in the shed, he still had a good heart. And even if he and Bunny Girl didn't exactly get along with each other, he would've beat the shit out Natsu the second he found out, hell, he wants to now. That dense and 'innocent' demeanor has most likely protected his rapist ass since it happened. But, how could he be sure...NO! Lucy would never make something up, or at least something like that. And with her memories as evidence...

"As of right now, you, me, Loke, Porlyusica, and those two convicts currently housing with Lucy," Makarov listed off. 

"Convicts?" Gajeel raised his pierced eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes, Cobra and Midnight, " Makarov nodded, "We clashed with them during the Nirvana incident."

"Oh," Gajeel remembered them quickly, "Cocky little bastards."

"Yes, they are, " Makarov stood on his chair, "Watch Natsu closely for me, try to be discreet, while you're at it. He's smarter than we thought he was, he'll be onto us if we slip up. And whatever you do, try not to provoke him."

"I hear ya, " Gajeel waved his meaty arm he stood, "I'll do my best in not hurtin' that Salamander bitch."

"Also, before you leave, I must ask you a personal question."

Hearing Makarov's voice made Gajeel pause just before he circled the chair to leave.

"What is it, old man?"

"Did you find a mate within the year and months you've been here?" Makarov was mildly curious, well, regarding the seemingly cold-hearted young man.

"I thought I did", Gajeel whispered ever so silently.

And although Makarov couldn't hear him, he said, "Is your mate short, has blue hair and has her nose buried in a book twenty-four-seven?"

He knew he hit the spot when the pierced man tensed, a tiny blush painting his face.

"Keh! You're just a nosy old fart!" Gajeel then proceeded to march toward the door, gripping the doorknob, but just before he threw it open, Makarov said:

"Gajeel, " Makarov was void of any amusement as he spoke. "Don't forget." 

Gajeel lost all fluster and embarrassment, "Yeah, yeah, " He shuffled out into the hallway. "Watch 'em like a hawk."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy drops in for a check-up, new faces come to light.

"Vitals are normal, but your blood pressure is a little high", Porlyusica walked away from me, holding a small vial of blood. I held a cotton ball to the puncture wound on my arm.

This morning, Loke appeared out of the blue, telling me to get a check-up at the doctors or something. I know the old woman was in the Magnolia forest, but I trust her. She might be the only I trust to check on the baby. It's funny; when we arrived - Loke, Cobra, Midnight, and I - Porlyusica, the human-hating human barged from her home, waving around that broomstick she had on standby. Cobra, with his weird sound magic, managed to dodge and escape the broom's wrath, but Midnight wasn't so lucky. Loke got out of the beating by saying he was a 'spirit' and technically not 'human'. The boys decided to remain outside during the remainder of my checkup.

"Have you experienced any extreme forms of fatigue or drowsiness?" Porlyusica placed the vial on a vial tray and turned to me.

"The fatigue has been coming and going, if that's what you mean, " I say, leaning forward, propping my elbows on my knees, "I haven't really been experiencing anything extreme, well, if you count the morning sickness and strong cravings for spicy foods."

"Yes, I figured as much, " the pink-haired woman nodded, understanding, "I will give you a simple formula to help with your constant nausea. That's all I can do for you, for now."

I nod, taking the cotton ball from my arm, and replacing it with a small bandaid.

"Another thing, girl, " Porlyusica spoke up again, making me avert my attention toward her, "Have you been developing any power tapping?"

My brows knitted together in confusion, "Power tapping?" What was power tapping?

"By your confusion, I assume you don't know what it is, " She sighed deeply, grumbling about how humans were so useless, "It's rare, but it happens. Sometimes when a wizard is pregnant, the mother sometimes taps into the fetus' magical power, which has been in development since conception. At times, the magic is more developed than the fetus, and the mother will intercept with the magical flow and subconsciously use her baby's power as her own; it has proven devastating for the rarity of power tapping mothers."

That made me worry..."Uh, devastating? Like how...devastating?"

I notice the woman hesitate as her jaw opens ajar, and then clenches shut. Seeing her reaction, it didn't ease my conscious about any of this 'power tapping'. I didn't want to think about the outcomes if it happens to me.

"You needn't worry about that now, girl, " Porlyusica gruntled out, "Instead, focus on staying healthy and preparing for your child."

My worry suddenly beelined on the subject, "Preparing? I how do I prepare? Oh, my Kami! What do I need to get? What will I _even_ need? What does a baby even--" I smack my cheeks lightly, trying to brainstorm.

Porlyusica's heavy sigh drove me from my tornadic swirl of panicked thoughts. She rubbed her temple in annoyance, "You will know when the time comes, but as of right now, you have plenty of time to gather your thoughts."

Time, yeah. I have several months left. _Uh...when was I even due? What do I do to keep my child healthy and safe?_

I mentally slapped myself. I knew how to take care of a baby, how to feed and care for them. It's not any more different...except, considering how it was conceived. I shake my head. I didn't want to think about that, and I won't allow myself to.

"Right, " I nod in reluctant agreement, "I have some time, at least."

"That you do..." Porlyusica said slowly before a vein popped from her forehead. "You'd have more if you weren't trying to butcher yourself with a damned knife!" _Shit! Loke told her!?_

The old woman suddenly whipped out her broomstick, waving it around like a windmill caught in a powerful wind.

"A-ah! I'm sorry!" I squeal, throwing curling my arms around my stomach, squeezing my eyes shut as I hunch over, mentally preparing myself for the broom's end.

"Stupid girl! Didn't I tell you to come to me if you felt anything at all?" Porlyusica growled in irritation, the veins bulging in a rhymic throb. 

"S-sorry..." I whimper out, "I...I didn't mean to-! I really didn't...I was--I was..." I couldn't really come up with an excuse to dismiss my extremely depressed and suicidal almost downfall.

"Nevermind it now, you need to get home and rest, too much stress on your body will most likely cause strain on the baby", The woman ordered with a softness of concern. 

I nod, not really wanting her to yell at me anymore.

"I have got a list of reducing blood pressures, " She sauntered to me and handed me a piece of paper with her cursive writing, "The most common ingredient is garlic, there should be a recipe to cure morning sickness, at least for a short while."

"Thank you, Porlyusica", I say, taking the paper from her and fold it up, putting it in my pocket.

"No need to thank me, girl, " She frowned, returning to her potion-making, "Just get out! I'm tired of looking at your human face!"

I chuckle lightly, heaving myself from the chair I sat on, walking toward the door.

~

"Done already?" Midnight piped the second I shut the door.

"Yeah, she said I had a blood pressure problem, but she gave me some ingredients to help with it, and help with my morning sickness", I explain, nodding my head. _I'll leave out the power-tapping thing...for now._

"Didn't wanna know, but thanks!" Midnight said sarcastically.

"Shut it, papa's boy, " Loke glared at Midnight, ignoring a grumble of insults, and snickers from Cobra, as he looked at me, "And everything is all right?"

"Yep!" I flash a bright smile, "Now, let's get back to the apartment and fill our bellies with food."

"Great, I'm starved!" Midnight agreed, hurrying after us.

~

"Ugh, this sucks!" An irritated growl grumbled out loudly, startling citizens passing by. The light-haired man shoved his hands into his pockets, frowning deeply, sniffing the air for the familiar scent he caught a few minutes ago.

"What does? You being undeniably stupid?" The man next to him, the complete opposite, dark hair and clothes. He rolled his red eyes at his eccentric friend.

"Frosch thinks so too!" A tiny, pink costumed green Exceed jumped by the dark-clothed man's feet.

"I swear it's him! I wouldn't just forget his smell!" The man stomped in aggravation, "I can smell Natsu's scent!"

"Unfortunately, " The other man sighed deeply, "Sting, why are you always so eager to clash with that idiot? Didn't you learn your lesson after the Grand Magic Games?"

"Ack! He won by pure luck!" Sting snapped at his teammate, spinning like a top toward him, "If I was fighting for _real_ , I could'a beat him easily!"

"Yeah! Sting's the best!" The red Exceed with a blue vest praised while sitting on Sting's shoulder.

"Hell yeah, I am! Now, let's go find that pink-haired jerkface!" Sting punched the air with determination.

Rogue sighed heavily, rubbing his temple with annoyance.

"Come on, Frosch, don't stray from me", Rogue said to his cute Exceed.

"Okay!" The little cat said cheerfully, hurrying after his human.

 _Sting is seriously stupid_ , Rogue inwardly grumbled, but everyone knew it.

It was literally no use in voicing it out because Sting would agree and then carry on through his day. This is honestly how they lost the Games. Sting got cocky and prideful. Sigh.

_When will he ever slow down and use his brain for once?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy asks Makarov about Lucy, Lucy meets an unexpected ally,

_In their Seasons, dragons only aim for one thing: find a mate to bear his offspring. The dragon will not_ _fully rest until his mate has conceived his heir._

Makarov frowned at the tiny bits of information written in the extremely tiny encyclopedia he had found in the archives of the guild. It gave him no further information than he already knew. It infuriated him. Gajeel told him everything he knew about this "Season". For male dragons to find their mates and have their children. He doubts even Natsu knew this bit of his dragon magic's origin. 

Even if this was the Season working its "magic", it doesn't change what Natsu has done. Or the horrible outcome of it. 

A soft knock on the office door gained his attention.

"Master?" It was a tiny voice, and Makarov recognized the voice instantly.

"You may enter."

The door creaked open, Happy slowly prodded inside. The little green bag on his back was full, a fish head poked out from the flap. Happy stared at Makarov for a short minute before coming to his desk.

"Happy? How can I help you? I see you've gone fishing again", Makarov closed the encyclopedia had been reading, keeping his eyes trained on the Exceed carefully.

"I heard something happened to Lucy, and I wanted to give her lots of fish to help cheer her up, but when I got to her apartment, I learned that she moved somewhere else." Happy was crestfallen and nearly deflated with strong disappointment. "I know you know where she is." The blue cat climbed onto the chair in front of the desk before climbing onto the desk itself.

Makarov's frown rose into a small-- _small_ \--smile. He saw the pure and genuine distress the cat held for his friend.

"Forgive me if she's worrying you, Happy, " Makarov patted the cat's head lightly, "It's quite complicated to tell, and I can't really say anything."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, Happy."

"Can you take me to her?"

"I..." Makarov hesitated. He didn't know how to...no. Happy is Lucy's friend, he should at least have the comfort knowing she's all right and safe. "It's not really my place to decide, but yes, I can take you to her."

"Yay!" Happy cheered happily.

~

"Careful with that!" I rush to Midnight, just before the take-out boxes slipped from his hands.

"It's food, it can be replaced." The goth boy scoffed rudely.

"Do you want to go all the back to the restaurant and get more food?" I snapped with a stern glare. "I didn't think so," I added with a huff after receiving no answer from him.

"I feel like you're on your period or something." 

"I'm pregnant, stupid!"

"Is that what you wanna call it?"

"Would you two shut the fuck up?!" Cobra growled menacingly, glaring at the both of us in annoyance.

"The point is, food should _never_ be wasted. It's essential to our survival!" Okay, I'll admit, I probably got a little too dramatic with the food, but now that I'm having an unplanned bundle, I must keep my food safe at all times! I've recently noticed my appetite has become tremendous and almost terrifying. I kept it down, or at least attempted, so far. 

"You know what _is_ essential to our survival?" Midnight dragged on.

"You shutting up?" I smugly smirk.

A vein bulged from the goth boy's forehead, "You think you're hot stuff, don'tcha?"

I would've answered easily, but it came quickly, like a jump scare, it just jumped up into my throat. The bile in my throat. The churning of my stomach. The irresistible need to barf then and there. I shoved the food packages into Midnight's arms and hurried into one of the nearby bathrooms.

~A few moments later~ (I know you can imagine the narrator person from Spongebob Squarepants) 

"Ugghh..." I groan painfully, pulling the lever that flushes the now dirty water down.

I get to my feet in stagger and robotically turn to open my stall. As I step out of the stall, a woman exited another stall at the same time. I ignored her for the time sake and walked to the sinks. I turn the faucet on, cup my hands and rinse my mouth out. 

"Is it your first?"

I'm suddenly asked by the woman. At first, a cold chill of acknowledgment washed over me, and then it melted into brief anxiety. I spit the water out and turn the faucet off.

"What?" I don't even know why I said it. I heard her loud and clear.

The woman was middle-aged, her puffy hair was teal and there were some hints of whitening strands. Her violet-colored floral dress tightened as she washed her hands in a different sink.

"I'm sorry for suddenly asking, " She chuckled, dabbing her fingers dry with a paper towel, "And I certainly don't mean to make you uncomfortable. I was asking if this is your first child."

Oh. _Oh_. Right, of course. She must be a mother to know if another woman is pregnant.

I flush of every color, "Is it noticeable?" I bite my lip nervously.

"Don't worry, Hun, " She chuckles, "It's just the way you carry yourself. I could tell right off the bat. I was the same way when I was pregnant." 

_There's a way pregnant people carry themselves?_ Huh, I didn't know that. I mean, I guess it's reasonable since there's rice-sized life currently growing in my uterus, it's no biggie. (See the sarcasm?)

"Yeah, " She sighed happily, "My baby boy is a mage at Sabertooth! I can't be more proud of him, " She paused hesitantly, "Well, I suppose I can be, but he doesn't like me eulogizing him in front of his pals."

Her son is in Sabertooth?

"Oh! I'm sorry, Dear! Here I am and we don't even know each other's names!" She smacks her hands to her cheeks, eyebrows knitting together furiously before outstretching a hand toward me, "Hello, I am Cora Nanagear." She smiles humbly at me.

 _Nanagear?_ Isn't that the name of...? It struck me hard when I realized it. My jaw hinges open so wide, it popped.

"Yo-you're O-Orga's...mom?" I squint at the woman, trying to compare the complete bulky man (due to my best memory) to her.

"Hm? You know my baby boy?" She brightly smiles, "I'm so happy he's making friends! Especially ones as pretty as you!" She gasped dramatically, "Are you a special lady friend? He always hangs around a good-lookin' gal, are you one?" She gasps again. "Are you...dating my boy?" Her eyes flickered to my stomach before averting to my eyes. "Is this my grandbaby?"

 _"hAh!?!"_ I yelp just before the woman tackles me into a giant bear hug. "Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Ma'am!" I grab her shoulders and peel myself away, "I'm sorry, but I'm not in any kind of relationship with your son." I nod to emphasize my words, "And I'm not pregnant with his kid. If you haven't gotten the memo, our guilds are kinda hating on each other." I fan my right hand above my chest, showing off my guild mark.

The woman paled and deflated, "Oh. I'm sorry, Dear." 

My heart clenched painfully at her sad and crestfallen deflate. What was I supposed to say? Or act? I've never experienced this situation before (obviously) and I'm kind of panicking.

"No, no. Don't be, um, " I fumble with my words, "Uh, uh, I tell you what, Mrs. Nanagear, since I'm new at this whole 'mother-to-be' thing, I could use tips from someone who's been through this before." Half lie, a half-truth. I just wanted to make her feel better, and it seemed to work.

"Really? I don't want to impose." 

"You're okay, really. I don't I'll be learning anything from the guys I'm living with." This was true. I doubt either Cobra or Midnight had any recognition about babies or how to handle them, or even how to handle a pregnant lady in general.

She smiles, "All right, then, Dear. Here's my address, just come find me whenever you need advice or help about something." She dug into her handbag, which she magically pulled from thin air, and pulled out a card.

I take the slip of paper and she gave me a 'farewell' (which was a quick squeeze on my shoulder) and paddled out of the bathroom. I glance at the card. The address was more close to the Sabertooth guild. I frown. If I do go to her, I'd have to drag Midnight and Cobra along with me. Anyway, I read the blue sparkly, cursive name at the top: _Cor_ _a Nanagear._

I want to refuse to believe someone as rude as Orga is actually that sweet woman's son! He must get it from his father or something. 

~A minute or two later~

"Finally! Do all women take so long in the bathroom?" Midnight grunted out, pushing himself off a lamp post.

I roll my eyes at that one comment, "Let's get home already. It's getting darker." I'll just leave out meeting Orga's mother, they probably wouldn't care anyway.

The sky was fading from orange to a clean dark blue. Stars twinkled across the color like flicks of white paint on a black canvas. The moon wasn't out, which made the upcoming nighttime bland.

Cobra was more than eager to get back to the apartment, "Yeah. The night is when weirdos come out."

"Speaking about yourself?" Midnight said.

"Says the guy who wears lipstick and braids his hair."

I snort at Cobra's retort. 

"Touche." Midnight seemed content with it, smirking fondly and almost with approval.

As we began to walk, people close their shops for the night, some keep open. I could guess bars; they do get pretty busy during the night.

"Aha! Found you, bastard!" Fastened footsteps paddled across the cobblestone ground, somewhere behind us. 

_"Watch out!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! Cliffhanger, snotfaces! *weird millennial Fortnite dance*


	16. Chapter 16

In the midst of being tackled to the ground, I had an adrenaline rush, even though I wasn't doing the tackling. I quickly glance over my shoulder, back at the person who attacked us. They shot their deadly beam of light. The size was colossal, it wouldn't just miss us. 

Before I could think to feel any kind of fear or doubts of avoiding serious injury, Midnight --yes, Midnight-- stepped in front of Cobra and I. I wanted to yell at him, to get him to somehow scat, but even if I were able to, it wouldn't do much good.

As quickly as the beam soared at us through the air.

"Tch. What a nuisance." Midnight grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

What...?

As if the light were hitting a sheet of glass, or maybe thinking of water spilling on a glass sheet instead will help confuse less. The light bounced and clawed at Midnight's invisible reflecting shield. _He protected us_. I'll be sure to give this good deed to the Council.

"Dammit, Sting, I said it wasn't him!" A yell brought us back to reality, well, when the beam dispersed. 

"What do you mean?! Of course, it's him! If it wasn't him, why he is over there---" 

The two men looked over at us in bewilderment. _Sting and Rogue?_ And I thought this day couldn't get any better. I could tell by their facial expressions that they were terribly confused, but it was cut short after they turned toward each other again to argue some more.

Cobra helped me to my feet, "You okay, Blondie?"

I sigh, patting the dirt off my clothes, "Ugh, that was rough...I will be after a nice warm bath." I grumble, "I forgot you had reflecting magic, Midnight." I chuckle as said man turned around.

"I almost did, too, " He said, glaring off at the dragon slayers, "Do we know them?"

Before I could answer, the blonde man rushed toward us, "Where is he?! Tell me where he is and no one gets hurt!" 

"Sting, don't threaten random people!" Rogue was hot on his friend's tail.

"Who is 'he'?" I take a challenging step forward, glaring at the dragon slayer with spite.

"Seriously? You and I both know I'm talking about." Sting frowned, still-faced and completely determined to leak any information from me.

"I really don't--" I _do_ know. It suddenly came to me. My blood curled just by thinking it. You know that feeling when something happened to you and you flush out of any and every color, and then feel like something is about to slap you big time? I've been doing so good, and now...now not so much. I fold my arms, each hand gripping my biceps with trembling fingers. "I'm sorry, I can't help you." Yes. That's the best way of getting them to go away. "Come on, guys, let's get back." I don't really want to be stuck in this repeating explanation of my situation. I feel my hands slither over my belly in protection.

I go to turn around, but Sting stops me while grabbing my shoulder.

"From that reaction, I'm betting something bad happened?"

"It's none of your business, so if you don't mind, " I slap his hand from my body, "We really ought to be off." 

"His scent is mixed with yours." Sting suddenly said as I rejoined Cobra and Midnight.

"You know, smelling girls don't really attract them to you." I resist the urge to sneer rudely, but it was inevitable. I really wanted to get home now, before _Nancy Drew_ pops out and does her investigation.

"Sting, you can shut up now," Rogue said. Obviously, he's the one with the brain in their friendship.

My anxiety was skyrocketing and I really didn't want to break down in the middle of the street. I don't think anyone would appreciate a sobbing pregnant lady ruining their evenings.

"Did you have a relationship together?" Not anymore. "Were you friends with benefits?" Ewe. No. Why was he prying!? "Did he hurt you?" Yes. More than I'd like to admit.

Even from down the street, I spin around, "Would you just shut your air hole?! I said it's none of your damned business!!" 

"Want me to shut him up for you? He's getting really damn annoying." Cobra cracked his knuckles menacingly while an insane grin split his lips open.

"No. We're already causing a scene." I notice a few heads poking from doors and peeking through second-story windows. Quite the nosy bunch, aren't they? "We should scat before they decide to make a bigger one." 

.

Sting frowned deeply as he and Rogue watched the trio disappear into the night. What was Blondie's deal? It's not like he did anything bad to her, so why did she act that way?

"You're an idiot, Sting." Rogue bluntly deadpanned.

"What, why?"

"Invading a woman's space after attacking her isn't really a way to attract her attention." The dark-haired man crossed his arms over his chest, a disappointed frown painting his lips.

"I thought she was Natsu! Sue me!" Sting glared at him with the sarcastic comment being said.

"I ought to. She was overwhelmed and completely uncomfortable with your questions. You never think, do you?" 

Sting jammed his hands into his pockets.

"Frosch thinks so, too!" The little green kitty clad in a pink frog suit smiled, waving a paw in the air.

"Whose side are you on?" Lector defensively said, standing by his dragon slayer's feet.

Frosch didn't answer, but Rogue sure did. "You shouldn't just burst the seams and interrogate a woman like this--"

"There was something different about her scent." Sting interrupted Rogue suddenly, "Not only was hers mixed with Natsu's, but it had something different."

Annoyed that he cut him off, "Oh really? Like what?"

"I don't know, okay!" Sting snapped, "It was like soap or something...like that really foamy smell." He kicked a pebble away with his foot.

"The Fairy was right, " Rogue began, "You really won't attract girls by smelling them."

Irked, Sting nearly exploded, "Well, excuse me! I thought she was Natsu. Are you done nagging at me now?"

"How did you say she smelled, again?" Rogue said, glancing back at the empty street, inhaling the old and new scents in the air.

"Like strawberries and foam?" Sting settled down, saying it as if it were a question.

"Natsu's scent was mixed with hers, and she smells of foam?" Rogue listed in a murmur.

"What're you thinking, Rogue?" Not that he cared about Lucy or anything, he was just curious as to why his rival's scent was mixed with hers. He had multiple scenarios in his head, like how they spend so much time together and she's always near him, and then there's the possibility of them being in an intimate relationship or friends with benefits or secretly married...and then there's --nope. It's really not possible, well, it's completely possible, but Sting couldn't see the woman as expecting a kid.

"I think she's pregnant."

"What? How?" The blonde man snapped his attention to Rogue and with all seriousness, he was considering the suggestion. There was no way he could've figured that out so fast!

"Like every person with a freaking uterus does! What are you, a boy going through puberty?" Rogue said rather harshly, then cleared his throat, "I mean, it's reasonable, considering you thought she was him. She smells like him, and she got defensive with your obnoxious questioning. And if you didn't notice it, but every color in her body faded with the questions. It wasn't just coincidence. Something happened, and she doesn't want to talk about it, " Rogue explained his theory, "But don't go following any scent trails, you don't want her to become any upset than she actually is."

"Keh, what she gonna do if I do?" Sting curled his lip.

"Well, she has her spirits, and she can fight."

"But, she lost all her battles during the Games."

"First time, she got cheated. The second time, she was up against a force greater than she was, and it was an underwater battle, so it's understandable." Rogue pointed out.

"She still lost!"

"I don't care, don't go messing with her, " Rogue turned away, ominously sinking into the shadows, "If you do, I'll sick Yukino on you."

"Wha-?!! Hey, no! Don't do that! Rogue, please come back!" 

The shadow dragon slayer disappeared with his Exceed, leaving Sting and Lector in the empty street. 

"Dammit." Sting gruntled with an angry pout.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisanna ponders about her engagement with Natsu.

"This isn't really necessary, Mira-nee..."

"You're my baby sister! Of course, it is! Now, come on out so we can see!" 

The bridal shop was of expensive taste. Beautiful wedding gowns of every style, body type, and color were made here. Mira was excited to help Lisanna pick out a wedding dress. They never really got around to it, Mira and Lisanna focused their minds on planning where and when the ceremony would take place. Picking the 'perfect dress' was overdue.

The red curtain of the dressing room is ripped open. 

Lisanna grabbed the skirt of the strapless wedding dress and etched into the private lobby where Mira, Cana, Wendy, and Erza waited. 

Coes and gasps of amazement filled the air.

"Ooohh! You look beautiful, Sis!"

"You're so pretty!"

"That dress is so befitting to your figure." Erza nodded in approval.

Lisanna patted out the uneven ruffles that were apart of the dress. It was like a white princess dress, it was beautiful, maybe even more. The bust had silvery sparkles in which framed her breasts nicely, she thought so at least. Just below the bust, there was a corset, the back was a lace-up. There wasn't a pattern to describe, it was like a wrap around her belly, a glitter wrap, you could see it every time Lisanna made a little movement. The dress was stunning, she had to agree.

"I...I don't know, " Lisanna frowned, looking at the full body mirror, "How will I know Natsu will even be happy with this one?"

"Does it matter? He'll probably be happy taking it off, though." Cana smirked mischievously, sipping on her wine glass full of red-purple wine.

That little comment caused both Lisanna and Wendy (as she was just a little girl) to burn fiercely with embarrassment. 

"I don't want to think about that now!" Lisanna turned away from her friends and sister.

"Oh? Are you nervous to become a missus?" Cana continued her teasing.

"I am, " Lisanna frowned at her reflection, "I just feel like there's something going on with him." 

"You're going to be fine, Lis! It's the cold feet talking, " Mira hopped up and went over to her sister, placing her hands on her shoulders, giving a reassuring squeeze, "I'm sure everything is going to okay. Your wedding will be perfect, I'll make sure of it."

Lisanna was silent for a good solid of three minutes.

"What are you thinking about?" Mira didn't leave her sister's silence left unsaid.

"I'm gonna be honest, Mira, " Lisanna said, almost too quietly, "I think Natsu is hiding something." 

"What?" Erza was the one who spoke out this time. "How do you think?" 

"I don't know for sure, but I feel like he's hiding something. I can see it every time he looks at me, and I...it's almost like he's afraid about me finding it out." The short-haired girl grimly quaked.

"I'm sure it's a big surprise he's got holding in until you guys get hitched!" Cana said, "He's probably gonna go all out _if you know what I mean~_!" The brunette winked, wiggled her eyebrows, and sipped her wine again.

"Cana!" Wendy whined, flushing deeper than before.

"Eh? Don't worry, Kiddo! I'm sure you and Romeo will be gettin' yourselves swamped soon enough--"

"Cana, enough," Erza bonked her drunkard friend on the back of her head, silencing her before she could ruin Wendy's poor mind, not that it's so innocent from all the times Cana blabbered off inappropriately.

"Boo! Spoilsport! Boo!" Cana dismayed.

"Anyway, " Erza returned her attention to the sisters, "I'm sure it's nothing, but if you feel so deeply about it, just ask Natsu yourself. He's not exactly a closed book."

The others nodded in agreement.

"But, I can't help but feel what I'm doing is wrong..." Lisanna's spirit crumpled into small paper balls. 

It wasn't only her gut saying something was off, but her animal magic was too, her instincts were screaming _"bad news, bad news!"_. She probably was just getting cold feet like Mira said she was. Natsu was an open book, and he never really kept secrets, but when he got attacked by Loke, that didn't help her emotions at all, it built doubt and confusion within her. Sigh. He was her fiancee, for crying out loud! _He loves me as much as I love him_ , Lisanna told herself. She wanted to believe it, and she did so with a passion. She didn't want her negative feelings or thoughts to affect her engagement with Natsu, after all, she's been dreaming of their wedding day since they were children.

"Wrong? You're getting married! Your bachelorette hood is coming to an end, of course, you're gonna feel off at first!" Cana solaced before downing the rest of her wine.

"Cana is right, Lisanna, you don't need to worry about a thing, it's just your conscious jumbling into a nervous wreck." Mira smiled softly at her sister.

Lisanna didn't want to make a big deal out of her feelings, so she forced the brightest smile she could possibly muster and decided to play along, "You're right! I shouldn't worry! Assistant!" The white-haired woman called for the dress helper.

A slim woman with ashy pink hair entered the private area, with a helpful smile, "How may I assist you today, Miss?" She had a name tag on her left breast pocket that read, _Gwynn_.

"Do you have any dresses with elbow-length sleeves that are lacey?" 

Humming, the saleswoman nods, "I will check, Miss." Bowing, the woman made her way into the closet of various wedding dresses.

"That's the spirit, _Chica_!" Cana praised, somehow magically having her wine glass full of red wine again. 

"What do you say about giving us spin?" Mira gestured for Lisanna to twirl in the dress before she would take it off to try on another dress.

Chuckling, Lisanna obliged to her sister's suggestion, stepping onto the bridal stool, allowing the skirt of the gown to flow freely with no obstacles in the ruffles way.

.

The morning ended at the bridal store and Lisanna still unable to choose her wedding dress, so Mira arranged an appointment with a tailor a month or two closer to the actual wedding.

Lisanna knew that she said she'd go along with her sister's and everyone's plans, but she couldn't help but shake the gut-wrenching bile and doubt inside.

No else seemed to listen to her.

She will just voice her thoughts to her fiancee and get the answers she deserves and want.

_And she will be as stubborn as a mule until she gets them._


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy takes the boys shopping! *squeals in more or less enthusiasm*

"How do you like your eggs?" 

"How should I know?"

"Do you want regular, scrambled, or maybe an omelet?" 

"I don't care, food is food."

"Okay, well then, I'll be sure to make yours extra with the sunny side up." 

"What?"

"Nevermind, " I blew a stray strand away from my forehead, my snarky comment wasted.

These guys were killing me! Not in the literal term, but I mean, I'm trying to make breakfast for all of us, and I'm trying to figure what they like and how I should make it, but apparently, it's gonna be harder than I anticipated. Cobra wasn't necessarily at the counter, so I focused my questioning entirely on Midnight.

I scrape the regular fried eggs from the skillet, plopping them on a plate near the pancakes, bacon, biscuits, hashbrowns, and the orange juice I forgot to put away. 

I had planned to sleep in, but the morning sickness has controlled my sleeping habits and my senses and I ended up emptying my stomach early, early today. And of course, I guess I woke Midnight and Cobra up, too. I mean, Cobra was probably the first one to check on me, with his super dragon hearing, he probably knew why before Midnight awoke. It's one of the reasons the goth was grumpy in the first place. I ruined his "precious" sleep.

"Why are you making so much food? Do we have guests coming over?" Midnight munched on a biscuit. "Are they those guys who attacked us last night?"

I sigh exasperatingly. "No, they're not coming over. It just happened to be a fluke, nevertheless, " I said, flipping my golden omelet. "And it was Sting who attacked. Rogue won't attack unless we give him a reason to."

Midnight hummed tiredly.

I kind of feel bad for them. Cobra and Midnight, I mean. The Council couldn't have had more impeccable timing with creating their petition. The two men were suddenly pulled from prison and given to me like tickets or something. And I'm sure they're just _loving_ the drama that's floating around me. I honestly know they probably didn't want a hormonal pregnant woman to watch after them either, but it appears that I was their final choice. 

I wonder who was thought of besides me? _Hm..._

"Your omelet thingy is burning." Midnight casually broke my thoughts.

"Crap!" I hiss, scooping the browning omelet from the skillet and dumping it on an empty plate (which was mine).

I turn the stove off after putting the skillet on the back burner.

"So...what're we doing today?" Midnight asked, training his eyes on me.

"I don't know. What do you guys wanna do?" I wipe my hands on the hand towel draped on the oven's handle.

Cobra finally decides to make his appearance, wearing his usual red pants and a simple white tank top. His hair was ruffled and slightly messy, and from the towel that hung over his shoulder, I assumed he took a shower. 

"Well, for one we still gotta get clothes." He said, taking the towel to his hair, ruffling it more with his hands.

"Yeah..." Normally shopping made me ecstatic and it faded when my mind fast-forwarded to when I would eventually need maternity clothes. I immediately shake my head furiously.

"You okay there, Blondie?" Cobra raised an eyebrow, looking at me weirdly with his eye. **(Yes, eye, no plurals. Remember? After the whole Seven-Year gape, in which this story is related, he gauged his right eye out for more power)** "You're spacing out." He added chronically.

"Just small thoughts." I blew out, "Hungry? I made way too much, but I guess it's whatever." I make my plate, now feeling my belly crying out for food.

"Did you burn something?" I could hear Cobra sniffing the air.

Midnight laughs amusingly.

I bite down on my tongue to keep from saying anything rude.

~

"Hello, welcome to _Clothes Matter~_! How may we assist you today?" 

The clothing store was enormous...and so was that lady's hair. It looked like a bloody cotton ball. The color made me grimace. She really couldn't pull it off, the color I mean. The only person that I knew of who pulled red hair off was Erza. _I wonder how she's doing?_

"We're just looking today, thanks, " I wave them down with the flick of my wrist.

 _"I wasn't talking to you, Bimbo..."_ the whisper slithered into my ears like cringe-worthy flute music.

"Excuse me?" I sent an agitated glare her way as the men parted to find clothes of their liking.

Squeaking with a taunt, "She heard me! Oh, how embarrassing to be caught. Continue right on, lady!" She held on hand over her mouth, probably hiding that fake frown while waving the other wildly in the air as she giggled.

Instead of picking a fight, I saunter into the aisles, peering at the various types of clothing hanging on the racks and folded on the shelves. Isn't that what they call "poor treatment from the employees"? I have half a mind to report it to their manager! But, I won't, with me being a gracious soul and all. I pause, seeing a cute blue-purple tye-dyed summer dress. I take the dress' hanger, pulling it from the rack, glancing at the size, inwardly happy that it was around my size. The dress was swirling with blue and purple (as mentioned a second ago), the waist had a stretchy band that blended with the dress fabric. It went to my shins, ending in ruffled hems. The straps were stretchy material, too.

Buying it popped into my mind. Happiness exploded into my body, unraveling like a coil, but it simmered down quickly as I remembered that I wasn't here for me. 

"But...it's such a cute dress!" I whimpered, "Where's the price tag?" I look for the tag, the white card was small, but it had what I was looking for. A tiny smile tugged my lips upward. _It was only a few jewels!_

I mean, it'd be okay, right? Lahar delivered the money for the guys already, and they had the money to pay for their clothes, and this dress is really cheap!

"If you're not going to try it on, I'd suggest putting it back on the rack, Miss." That lady rudely called from the counter she worked at. 

I flash her a snarky smile, draping the dress over my arm. I wasn't going to try it on, I was just going to buy it, for the hell of it. I really do hope she wasn't giving me trouble because of Cobra and Midnight being here and wanted to seem "cool". I mean, I suppose both of them are attractive...in their own ways. Cobra had that "bad boy" vibe going on, mostly from the way he glares at people. Midnight...well, he's that feminine type of guy, lean and skinny, and he had a pretty face, too. 

I stroll toward the men's section to find my charges. After minutes of searching, I finally see maroon bristles. Cobra was shuffling through the clothes rack with a picky manner.

"Not your style?" I ask, approaching him.

He clicked his tongue with annoyance, "Damn store has nothin' I like."

I giggle, "There _are_ other stores, ya know."

"Man!" Midnight groaned out, suddenly appearing with a large black, knitted sweater and rip-styled jeans that clung loosely to his legs. "This shitty store has nothing else!" 

"Out of all colors, " Cobra and I turn to Midnight, "You choose black?"

Sassily placing his hands on his hips with a curved frown, Midnight huffs out, "Well, what's that 'pose mean?" He glares disapprovingly at me.

I snort out a laugh, "N-nothing!" I smack a hand over my mouth to keep from insulting the man with my laughter.

"You realize I could do away with you right here, right?" Midnight glared at me.

With this, I sober myself, "No doubt about it. You guys are every bit a criminal as I am a woman. You've killed men, women, and puppies alike, but I know you wouldn't kill a pregnant lady who has a mean kick!" 

"...Right." Midnight stiffened as he turned back around, most likely going back to the dressing rooms.

I stare at after his retreating figure, "Is he gay?"

"Why are you asking me?" Cobra growled.

"I don't even know why I'm asking." 

"Then don't ask."

I glare at Cobra as he resumes his search for clothes. He did have a point, though. Even though he and Midnight have a history, and knowing about Cobra's chill, but deadly laid back self, he probably couldn't care less about Midnight and his personal life. But Midnight sudden sassiness and posture just then nearly convinced me...

"Just to get a grip on your likes and whatnot, " I go to another rack, tossing the dress I had on my arm, over on my shoulder, "What piques your interest?"

Cobra didn't answer right off the bat, "Anything but this shit." He flicked a knitted turtleneck with distaste.

My eyes flicker at the colors, "So, you're into dark colors?"

"They reflect on my soul."

"I'm sure they do, " I chuckle light-heartedly.

"Okay, I've decided I'm getting this!" Midnight marched back into the clothing area, clad in his old clothes. 

Ignoring Midnight, Cobra groaned out, "I regret even bringing up the fact about needing clothes!" And with that, the man spun right around and stalked towards the exit.

"Hey, we haven't we even been here that long!" I sputter out loudly.

"Yeah? It's long enough for me!"

I smack my hand on my forehead, groaning loudly, "He's such a--" I bite my tongue to prevent from saying anything that'd cross the line with him. "At least wait! C'mon, Midnight, let's pay for our--" My eyes spring to the gothic man, who appeared at the cash register, paying for his items.

I'm going to seriously punch these guys' lights out! They're supposed to listen to me! At least they know to stick around and not high tail it.

I walk up to the register, taking the dress and placing it on the counter.

The afro lady squints at me, "What's this?" She points at the dress.

"A dress. I'm purchasing it." I state firmly.

"Right, " She grimaces, "You know, this isn't for adults." She says.

"What?" I raise my eyebrows, "It's not, " I shake my head. "It's in my size. I have the money to pay for it. Just let me do so and I can get out of your hair."

She silently mimicks me and scans the tag, "That'd be two hundred jewels." She reaches out for the money I am currently digging into my wallet for.

"Here--" She snatches it from my fingers, the papery bills slicing open my middle finger. "Ow!" I hiss out, feeling the painful stings. 

Red seeped through the small cut, "Seriously?" I glare at the woman acting as if she hadn't done anything wrong. "What is your problem?" I grab a tissue from the tissue dispenser to wrap my finger with.

It hurt, but my annoyance and anger were greater than the stinging. Never in my life have I been treated poorly in a clothing store! 

"I haven't any problems... _your_ the problem here." She glares at me with burning hate, which surprised me because I didn't know this woman and she didn't know me.

"Sorry to burst your radioactive egomaniac bubble, " I blew a strand of hair from my eyes, watching as she stuffed the dress in a shop bag.

"Take your purchase and get out."

I roll my eyes, grabbing the bag and walking to the exit. What a rude lady! As much as she sparked my anger, she wasn't worth it. There are plenty of assholes in the world and I'm not gonna break if some snobbish woman sneers my way.

I exit the store, looking around. Cobra and Midnight were faithful puppies. They were sitting side by side, on each side of the bench. Both of them had identical postures with their arms folded over their chests and twin glares. 

"Are you guys ready?" I approach them.

"Finally!" Midnight rose to his feet, his purchased items in hand (in the bag, of course). "Do all women take as long as you?"

I gape at him, "You know what? Screw you! The register lady was giving me a hard time!" I glare at the goth.

"And that's my problem?" 

Before I could even retort even a little bit, a loud squeal filled the strip mall. What the hell? Did someone get proposed to? Or did someone let their kid lose in the fountains, candy store, or toy store?

"Tch! Annoying!" Cobra grunted as he stood, hand stuffed in his pockets.

I assume he's grouchy because the squeals were much louder to him me than me. I'm glad I don't have his powerful hearing. 

_It sounds_ _like a pain._ **(*snort* I'm sorry...I couldn't help myself!! XD)**

"Eh? Lucy-san? Is that you?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot of things happen, too many to put type in this summary box thingy, so read and be happy, punks

"Y-Yukino?" 

The white-haired woman bounced towards me with a pretty smile gracing her lips. She didn't have her usual white and fur-hemmed cape on, which lead me to assume she was on some sort of take-off-from-work-day.

"It's so good to see you, Lucy-san!" Yukino immediately embraced me tightly, hands giving me brief pats on my shoulder blades before releasing me. "How have you been?"

I chuckle lightly, "I'm trying to be my best right now." I say, "I should be asking you the same." I smile at her.

"I have been doing splendidly. We were just going to the beach since it's such a nice day so far." Yukino glanced behind me, frowning in confusion. "Who're they?"

"New friends!" I smile a little too big. "They're...new to Fairy Tail...and uh, we're currently...on a...." Come on! Think! "A mission!" I really don't like lying, especially to someone as honest and sincere as Yukino.

With an eyebrow raised, Yukino's eye flicker back to me. I can tell she doesn't believe my already failing lie. I never was a good lair...I get it from my mom, honestly. _Curse my good nature_!

I sigh heavily, "Sorry, Yukino, it's complicated, but everything is okay."

"I know, I have faith in you, Lucy-san." She always did.

Midnight groaned rather loudly and rudely, "Can we go now? This place is too cheerful for me."

A grunt of agreement rumbled from Cobra. These guys were completely impatient. I couldn't be with my friends...er, well...because I'm stuck taking care of them. Couldn't they at least let me have a few minutes to talk to Yukino? A few minutes would be a small haven from their attitudes.

"You guys so insensitive!" I bark, glaring at them from over my shoulder.

I knew they could care less, and they really could care less about my social life. We're supposed to be working together, if not as friends, then as companions. I only have a year to straighten them out, and it's like they're not even trying! I mean, they did try to protect me from Sting's mad power blast after thinking I was...damn it. Bad Lucy! Don't think so much--!

"Yukino! What did we say about running off into large crowds--hey! It's the Fairy!" 

Before any of us could react, we were approached by...drumroll, please...I'm sure anyone could've guessed it. Sting and Rogue, oh, and their Exceeds.

I find myself stiffening at the looks they both give me. I'll be honest, I didn't like it, nor did it feel natural to be observed like a painting. I felt like I was being undressed by their eyes. I shift myself toward Cobra and Midnight.

 _Let's just leave and get out of here_ , I think to myself. "I'll see you sometime, Yukino," I say my goodbyes and hurry to leave with the men.

"Wait, Lucy-san!" Curse my good nature, I paused right on the spot! "You don't have to go, right? We have so much to catch up on! Would you come to the beach with us?" 

I twist around and look at my fellow Celestial Mage, gobsmacked at her demanded-sounding offer.

"What? No!" Midnight grunted, "C'mon, Blondie!"

"Uh..."

~

The family-friendly chatter of the beach filled my ears. The sun shone done on countless people as they ran across the scorching white sand. It was hot out here, so hot, I could see the heat fumes bouncing off the sea.

"I'm so glad you decided to tag along, Lucy-san!" Yukino giggled happily.

The white-haired girl wore a navy blue and white strapless bikini top with matching bottoms. Yukino sat with us under the comfort of the food bar's shade. She sipped on a light margarita, which struck me odd because I honestly never knew she drank. I had been fiddling with my small strawberry-kiwi flavored slushie, just watching it melt down some.

"Uh, I did too!" I strangle out, glancing to my other side, Cobra and Midnight were _not_ happy to be here. They emitted a dark, gloomy, and murderous aura.

I quickly took notice that others were staring weirdly at them, either weirdly or with fear. Even the poor bartender...

"Sorry I dragged you out here with us." Yukino apologized, drumming her thumbs on her glass. "I wouldn't have asked if I knew you were down in the dumps."

"You're fine, Yukino! We actually needed to get out, other than the excuse of needing more clothes, that is." I dismiss the apology with the wave of my hand.

"They don't look like they're enjoying themselves much, " Yukino looked around me, peering at Cobra and Midnight.

"They'll get over it, " I chuckle, "Have you gotten in the water yet?"

"No, but I'm sure Sting-kun and Rogue-kun have." She giggled, twisting the barstool around to look out at the water. "Want to swim, Lucy-san?"

Swimming. Right, because that's what people do at beaches. "Uh, I didn't exactly plan on being here, so I don't have my bathing suit with me right now." If I'm being honest, I was struck with a sudden fear that if I wore any type of swimsuit, that I would be showing and...and...--

"There's a small shop over there if you want to go find one!" Yukino thrust her arm out toward a small shack. 

"Stay, you two," I say to the men still emitting that ominous cloud of gloom.

Although it was tiny, it was people coming in and out of it. The roof was colorfully painted and the windows were decorated with little stickers of random aquatic animals. Small palm trees on either side of the entrance, I couldn't tell if they were real or fake due to the abnormal shining qualities they possessed.

"Welcome to the Beach House!" A pretty yellowish blonde-haired woman greeted as we entered. "Please to meet you fellow beachers! We're on a fifty percent off on all items today! That includes merchandise, sandals, clogs, accessories, hats, and swimsuits!"

"Thank you, Miss." Yukino nodded with a smile before taking my wrist and pulling me toward the back.

I glance at shelves full of bobbleheads and dodads and fake flower necklaces. The racks were a cliche too. Floral shirts you'd see potbellied fathers on the vacation brochures in a beautiful and foreign land, they even came with the fanny packs.

"Here we are! The swimming stuff!" Yukino giggled happily.

Most of the swimsuits were bikinis and swim trunks, even speedos.

"Ooh! look at this one!" Yukino a pulled a hanger out. It was a string-tie-able bikini top and bottom. The color is all was a watermelon design. "It's cute, and it's fifty-percent off!" She smiled.

I give her a ghosty smile, "Um, Yukino, we don't have to...I could always get a one-piece."

Her smile faded, "Oh, no it's quite okay!" She placed the hanger back on the circle rack and began flipping through the various styles of bathing suits with a rebounded smile gracing her pretty face. 

"Sorry, Yukino, it's I...I'm feeling a little insecure these days." It's not a lie, necessarily. I felt like I was showing through my completely innocent short-sleeved T-shirt. 

"Your body is beautiful, Lucy-san! No need to feel insecure." Yukino smiled at me, suddenly giving me a boost of confidence.

Suddenly, worrying about the baby showing vanished. It wouldn't show until...ehhh, I don't know four, five months? I have a little while. 

"Here's one!" 

The hanger had a two-piece bikini, but it wasn't a string-tied. It was blue with yellow star designs. 

"Are you going to try it on?"

"Um, sure."

I take the hanger from her and head toward the dressing rooms.

~A few minutes later~

I look at myself in the full body mirror. I had always thought of myself as pretty and curvy, but now that I'm pregnant, how much would change? I drum my fingers against my belly before sliding them just below my belly button.

Well, I know this much, no matter what the baby is, what it looks like, it will be beautiful. They'd get their looks from me and they'd better be happy they have a hot mom! Ba-dump. My heart did a somersault. I guess it hasn't clicked completely. 

"Lucy-san? Are you okay? Does it not fit?" Yukino asked from the other side of the curtain.

I don't answer her right away, as I am appreciating how my top makes my boobs look nice. At this point, I'm happy I was born with my mother's looks.

"I think I'm going to get this one, Yukino," I say back. I pull the tag from the bottoms, opening the curtains up, "Could you take this to the lady and pay for it? I'll repay you later."

"It's okay, and you look great!"

I'm glad someone thinks so.

Just as Yukino goes to walk away, the ground shook, followed by a big, no, giant explosion. I may be over-exaggerating, but it was pretty tremendous. I try to keep my balance, but unfortunately, my luck wasn't with me. The aftermath wasn't so much as clean. Clothes and other stuff were rustled around and even fell to the floor.

"Wha--?!" I yelp out, nearly stumbling into a glass shelf with millions of dodads and nicknacks. "What the hell!?"

"Lucy-san!" Yukino hurried over to me, long-forgotten of paying the cashier lady. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you?" I straighten my posture, looking at her as she confirms her wellbeing with a nod. I rush back into the dressing room, grabbing my bag, shuffling through it, I take my key pouch. "Where're your keys?" 

Yukino seemingly pulled her small collection from thin air.

And with that, we rushed outside, keys ready just in case of immediate danger.

What we saw wasn't what I expecting. 

"What the hell! Cobra! Sting!"

The two men were fighting, their magic tossed around as people ran screaming. The beach was their battleground and they didn't seem to stop just because of civilians. I couldn't see Midnight or Rogue, or the Exceeds. 

"Idiots!" I grumble, taking out two of my keys.

"Open Gate of the Lion! Leo! Open Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

 _Ding dong!_ The spirits appeared before me. They face me with emotionless expressions. 

"Open Gate of the Scale! Libra!" Yukino summoned before anyone could say anything.

The spirit appeared just next to Virgo, in which the fellow Zodiacs gave each other glances.

"Sorry, but no time to give instructions! Loke, Virgo, please separate them!" I thrust my arm ou at the giant dust cloud. Arms, feet, and sometimes someone's head popped out, just for a short second.

"And when they do, Libra, use your gravitational pull to keep them grounded," Yukino added.

"As you wish."

Loke and Virgo vanished. I watch as Cobra and Sting flew in opposite directions of the dust cloud. Virgo and Loke were on guard, obviously due to the fact interrupting two, very powerful dragon slayers' quarrel.

Sting spit out blood onto the sand just before charging at Cobra, his magic spiraling in his palms. Unlike the blonde, Cobra was calm, preparing himself for the right moment to attack. Both men, suddenly jumping into the air, only meters away from each other.

"Libra now!"

"Got it!"

The familiar magic circle was fairly large over the men. I could visibly see the gravitational pulls in ripples of the light. I hear it. The ground caves and cracks as they were forced to plant themselves on their feet. They struggled to keep up to their stances.

"You can stop now, Libra," Yukino said, the spirit nodding, allowing her gravity magic to reverse.

The white-haired woman marched up to the broken ground, right up between the two dragon slayers, with her hands on her hips. "What on earth are you doing, Sting?!"

I hurry to the woman, seeing Cobra recompose himself from Libra's attack. He looked like he was gonna collapse in the aftermath of his stomach catching back up with him. 

"Wha-! Lucy/Princess!" Loke and Virgo quickly followed after me.

"You're okay! I've got you--" I let out a gasp as Cobra smacks away my arms.

"Don't touch me!" He shouted, glaring at me with his one eye.

"Hey now!" Loke growled, shielding me behind him.

"You need to calm down! We can talk this out!" I try to reason, but it seems my words don't seem to reach him at all.

"We wouldn't be here if it weren't for that kid in your stomach!" Cobra spat causing my blood to run cold. "I wouldn't have been accused of shit and wouldn't have wasted my magic on some jackass who thinks he's hotshot!" 

I didn't why he was so pissed off for, it was just some misunderstanding....wasn't it? He was just overreacting, I mean, we haven't been in Crocus very long and...and maybe he's just agitated by the sudden change of scenery? We have a lot to learn about one another, but is he seriously blaming it on my unborn baby? He has one little fight with Sting and that automatically makes my baby at fault?

"Cobra, I...you need to grasp yourself before you do something I might have to finish." I step around Loke carefully. "We should talk it out and--"

"And what? Pretend we're friends? We ain't friends! Yer bud decides to irk me for no reason and I'm gettin' blamed? Fuck that, if it's gonna be that way, then send me back to prison." Cobra growled coldly.

"What are you talking about?!" I say loudly, "Explain to me why you're so pissed! Communicate, dammit!" I curl my hands into fists and shake them at my sides to emphasize my frustration and confusion.

"I know you're pregnant, Lucy." Sting suddenly said, earning a collective gasp throughout the small group.

"Yeah?" I dryly chuckle, spinning toward the dragon slayer, "If you're gonna turn it that way, it's not yours, by the way." I spit my acidic sarcasm at him.

Sting didn't say anything, as if he never expected to get this far or something. I feel like I'm not even surprised that he knew, he was a dragon slayer, with special senses. He probably smelled my pregnancy in our first encounter.

"I heard his thoughts. His doubts about us, Emo and I, " I turn back to Cobra, "He thought one of us did it. And before any of you start bitching, he attacked first, I was gonna end it." 

"You can't be fighting, Cobra! If the Council found out, they'd--"

"They'd what, Blondie? Send Social Services to take us away? Yeah, yeah, I got it. Lay fucking low." The maroon-haired man was harsh and unnerved. He was angry that Sting attacked him and he was taking it out on everyone, well, verbally, it seems.

"Cobra..." I hiss warningly, but he was far from done, apparently, and he continued.

"And if you hadn't gotten yourself raped, we wouldn't even be in this crap town!" 

My eyes widen, and it happened again. That horrible, horrible blood-chilling feeling crept into my gut, the fear, the rejection, _the pain_. Bile rose into my throat and hot, humiliation tears brimmed my eyes. Every nerve and brain cell I had lost it. My knees locked, un-abling me to run away from this public discovery, my hands slapping over my mouth in an attempt to prevent me from puking everywhere. _I'm going to be sick..._

"Fucking bastard!" Loke shouted, lunged for Cobra, fists glowing brightly with his Regulus magic, but the man countered it with his own fist glowing with violet and purple and _red_.

"Lucy-san?" Yukino's voice was soft and sorrowful. Full of pity.

I grunt out, forcing myself to move, to run away. My muscles pumped tiredly, but I refuse to allow myself to be seen as this.

 _"Lucy!"_ Loke yelled after me.

I didn't know if he was chasing after me, but I didn't care.

_I had to get away._


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see two new faces! New names that thicken this plot gumbo!

Two lone figures watched the scene from afar, atop a stone plated roof, watching the battle between the dragon slayers suddenly come to an end by two young women, one of which was their intended target. They had been at this all day, it was almost unnerving. It was very hard to grasp her whereabouts after her vanishing from Magnolia, their Lady was _not_ happy, to say the least.

_"Have you found her?"_

The cloaked figures glanced at one another before the taller figure takes out a small lacrima mirror. The reflection begins swirling darkly and letting off cold mist as a woman's face appeared. Most of her face was covered by a black lace mask, but you could see her lips. They were tightened with a cruel grin and painted red.

"Yes, Milady." The cloaked figure nodded, looking past the lacrima, back at the beach, only to see their target running from sight.

"Shit, " The shorter figure growled.

 _"If anything is to happen to our plans, you two will be held personally responsible."_ The woman's grin twisted into a frown.

The figures flinch ever so slightly. "Yes, Milady."

_"Then what are you still doing here?"_

The coldness in her voice was much stronger than any other time. Not wanting to give their Lady any reason to be any more annoyed, the lacrima blanked and was back into the taller figure's cloak.

"Let's get this over with."

"Yeah."

~

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Loke shouted, thrusting his magic engulfed fist at Cobra, who easily countered the attack with his own fist. "You do you know how long it took her to open up to me about it? An entire month after it happened!!" 

"How's that my fault?" Cobra strained against the Lion Spirit.

"Hime-sama has gone through enough, " Virgo suddenly spoke, her voice was cold and she focused her icy glare right at Cobra, making her brother and him stop their near-fierce fight. "I will not allow you or anyone to hurt her." 

If anyone were smart, they'd know not to argue with the maid spirit, especially as she radiated cold rage in the form of the deadliest glare even a strong and fearless warrior would quake just upon being looked at. Virgo was usually nonchalant and helpful toward Lucy and Lucy only, but her emotions showed, and they weren't all that pleasant. 

Loke dropped his fists to his sides grimly. "You're right, Virgo. We need to find Lucy quickly. Watch them for us." The spirit gave a stone-look toward Sting, and then the suddenly appeared Midnight, and Rogue and their Exceeds. Yukino didn't say anything, but she balled her fists against her chest with ghostly expression.

"Uh, yeah!" Sting nodded causing Cobra to scoff rudely.

"Can I go with you? She'll need a friend!" Yukino was sincere.

She didn't know, and if she would have, she could've helped! Supported Lucy and help her through it.

"You stay here until we find her, " Loke said, making Yukino's shoulder slump with disappointment. "Keep an eye on them until then."

"Of course, Loke-san." 

And with that, the two spirits disappeared into a golden light and small magic sparkles.

~

The wave of cruel emotion had washed over me as I rock myself in the furthest stall in the women's bathroom. I was alone. No one was here, and I was engulfed within the deafening silence, for the most part. I could hear the hammering of my heart, hell I could feel how painfully my valves pumped my blood, to and from my most important organ. I hadn't even grabbed my clothes from that merch shop and here I am. Sitting on cold tile floors, locked inside a stall to hide away from anyone who's someone.

_It wasn't my fault...it wasn't! It wasn't my fault!_

My nails dig into my knees as I repeat those words in my head. How could he say that? I didn't have any control over what _he_ did to me. As much as I tried to fight back, I couldn't...I...

I felt the tears, hot and giant. My lungs squeezed roughly at the sobs wracking around inside. I try to huddle my limbs closer to my center. This bathroom was cold and with me wearing practically nothing, my limbs felt numb. 

"It's not my fault...it's not..." I sob distraughtly.

How could he blame me like this? I'm not at fault, but...why do I feel like I am? It wasn't my idea to move! If he ever found out that Makarov knew, he'd come for me. I don't know why I deserve such punishment. 

_What would you do, Mom?_ I surprise myself with my small prayer of wanting guidance. I should have gone to Erza or...or...or--! No, everyone I know and love would take _his_ side over mine. They grew up with him, it's only reasonable for them to take his side.

I guess Cobra is right...if I had just fought harder against...if I had just done so...we, _I_ , wouldn't be here, in this mess.

Because I value my friends more than my own life, I...allowed Natsu to take advantage of me...and...my dignity was torn from me.

Before I could continue to commiserate, the bathroom door slams open. Not like someone entered peacefully or was in a hurry to use the toilet. I heard the tiled wall crack and shatter with the force of the door. Rough footsteps sounded soon after.

"This place is empty!" 

I was nearly tempted to shoot up from my place and try to escape the seeming intruder of the women's bathroom, but I wasn't just escaping for myself. I have to be careful. Whoever this person was, I could feel their power. It was strong, it was cold, it was dark.

"Check the stalls, " Another voice commanded. This voice was much deeper, older. "I sense her magic." 

Soon enough the stalls were being kicked open. The metal doors slammed against metal. _What does that even mean? Sensing my magic? Were these guys...stalking me?_ My heartbeat in a terrified frenzy. I didn't know it was possible. _Someone, help me!_ My plead wasn't answered because they were still there.

"I say we tell Milady we couldn't find her."

_Milady? Who's 'Milady?'_

A dry chuckle rang out against the plastered walls and porcelain toilet bowls and their metal pipes, "And risk being killed? Have you not any will to live?"

"Screw off, old man! I'm just pullin' yer leg!"

Where these men after...me? No, they couldn't be, I'm not anyone. Unless they want the Heartfilia fortune. If that was the case, then they'd be disappointed because the money disappeared after my father died.

I quickly take out my key pouch. Who should I...? I glance at the toilet bowl. The water was clear, nonetheless, it was the only source of water near me. The stall doors slammed open one at a time, getting closer to the end, where I was.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, lady, we won't hurt ya...much." 

I bite down on my bottom lip, seeing a pair of black boots slowly stepping in front of my stall door. 

_It's now or_ _never_ _! Please don't kill me, Aquarius!_

With the swift flick of my hand, I pull out my intended key, plunging my hand into the toilet bowl, much to my dismay. I squeeze my eyes closed hard, praying for the best just as my stall door is kicked off its hinges.

 _"Open Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"_   
  



	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit has hit the fan with this one.

Water whirled the roof off the entire public bathroom with a single blast of Aquarius' special urn. The mermaid, now glaring between me and those strange men, who were soaking wet, and now that I got a good look at them, they were both wearing cloaks. One of the men looked about my age. He had messy green hair and no shirt. He was lean and currently was recomposing himself, peeling himself from the wet floor. The other guy was clearly old, not like the elderly, but like Gildarts old, but it was more noticeable with the white strands in his long and braided black hair. Unlike the green-haired guy, this guy actually wore a shirt, it looked leather and so did his pants, but I wasn't sure. His arms were littered with terrible scars, tear scars, cuts, and more. He was already up and on his feet within seconds. 

"Tch! You damned brat! A puddle is one thing, but a dirty toilet is another!" the blue-haired mermaid turned her fury onto me, but I didn't really get to express my apologies or fear of her.

"Quickly now!" 

Before we could react, the older man thrusts both of his hands toward Aquarius and me, a black magic circle forming in his palms, "Lunar-Make: Dark Bullets!" 

I squeeze my eyes shut, wrapping my arms around my stomach while hunching over, preparing myself for the pain. Water sploshes upward, in which I can hear little plops of objects being stopped by the elemental barrier.

"Summon another spirit!" Aquarius demanded sternly, her hands outstretched, making the water surround us like a dome.

"O-okay!" I fumble with my key pouch, "U-uh!"

"Hurry, you brat!" Aquarius strained now that the green-haired guy was up and using some type of blades to slash at the water.

"Open Gate of the Twins! Gemini!" 

_Ding dong!_

The two, tiny spirits appear, obviously confused, but still ready to fight.

"Gemi, Mini, turn into Aquarius!" I command shakily.

"But, we--"

"Please, we don't have time! Just turn into Aquarius!" 

With their transformation into Aquarius, it was really weird to see two of the same mermaid spirit. The real Aquarius grunted as her power barrier suddenly weakened.

"Use your most powerful attacks!" I say quickly, hunkering down, smacking my hands over the back of my neck to protect myself from the aftermath of the giant splash that would surely take me along with the wave.

Both Aquarius and Gemini let out identical battle cries, taking their urns, which both channeled their magic, and thrust it into a circular motion. Powerful bursts of waves shot out from the urns, causing the water barrier to collapse as the roar of the attack shot through.

I was splashed with a hell of a lot of water, and I think it was a good thing I had on an _unpaid-for_ bathing suit. I scream, feeling my body suddenly be thrown in the chaotic debris. I quickly curl my body as I'm sent flying through the air like a ball.

The next thing I knew, I was free-falling, screaming as gravity worked its terrifying magic, yanking me back to the earth. Before I could even think my life, as well as my baby's (which was impossible because I _was_ fearing for our lives), was over, a cold and dark feeling came over me and I suddenly wasn't falling anymore.

"Did you really think I would let my target fall to her death?" 

I gasped seeing the man engulf me and himself with shadows. It was cold and consuming. Painful goosebumps erupt over my body as I try to flop away from the man, only to find I couldn't move at all. I cry out in panic, flailing my arms and legs like a person who was trying to swim.

"Do not fret much, girl. Milady will ease your pain graciously." He takes me into his arms.

"Ah! Don't touch me! Get away from me!" I yelp, fearful tears slipping from my eyes.

I feel so powerless, so drained mentally, magically, and physically.

"Do not fret, girl, Milady will ease your pain graciously." He repeated, dangerously calm, clamping his arms around me tightly just before I felt my stomach drop into my chest.

Millions of thoughts flew through my mind. Terrible, negative thoughts. Memories of mom and dad and the guild, much happier memories, my friends, Loke, Virgo, Aquarius, all of them. What was going to happen to me? Was I going to die? No! I can't let myself die, for my baby, for my friends! My mind suddenly swirled. Like I was being hit with a dizzy spell, my eyes spun inside their sockets.

"--cy!!" A shout muffled through the thick inky darkness.

Who...was that? Someone, I know? Please...let me sleep...I'm so tired...

"GUHHH!!" 

I'm pulled into a very warm chest and arms as the strange, scar-armed man is suddenly shot away from me, out of the black and into the outside.  
  
 _"Shadow Dragon....ROAR!!"_

The powerful shadow bellow tore through the sky like a black streak of ink.

"Old man!" A shout screeched out, but gradually, the cold presences disappeared and I felt safe again.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" 

Rogue stares down at me, his brows scrunching together in concern. He lowers me to my feet. Ah, hello solid ground! How I've missed you for the past...uh, ten seconds I've been airborne? I felt my weight on my heels, my spine felt it too, aches and painfully teetering of my vertebrates. 

I groan, suddenly feeling incredibly sick, latching my hand onto Rogue to keep my steady.

"Lucy!"

"Lucy-san!"

Yukino, Sting, the exceeds, and even my charges. They rushed this way at almost full speed. The shadow dragon slayer held me by my shoulders just before I could stumble away.

"Easy now", He breathed, straightening me back up.

"Thank you, Rogue." I ghosted a smile his way, but I doubt he saw.

"Lucy-san, are you okay?!" Yukino grabbed me rushingly, but carefully enough not to jolt me roughly.

"Yes...I'm oka...y..." My words become slurred like a drunkard's. The world spins around me, causing me to gasp. I don't know what happened exactly. One second I'm on my feet, and the next I'm on my calves, being supported by the mufflely-voiced Yukino.

_Blergh....oh no....I think I'm gonna..._

I blackout.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are types of visits, I guess. I check-ups and an unwelcomed visit.

_"Get out, stupid humans!!"_

Irritation growled out rather harshly. Who...?

"Now, now, Porlyusica, I'm technically _not_ human!" Loke?

"I don't care, you stupid spirit! Out, out, OUT!"

It was until I heard a door slam did I actually stir awake completely. Opening my eyes, I make contact with a wooden ceiling. It was familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it...wait. Porlyuscia? Loke? Damn. I really need to learn how to not be slow, her name was said seconds ago.

"You're awake, " The pink-haired woman said, cognizant. "How do you feel?"

I pull myself up into a sitting position, being weighed down by serious fatigue. "Weak." I nimbly answer her.

"I would assume so, " Porlyusica said, coming up to me with a vial of green liquid, "Summoning two Celestial Spirits will weaken your magic as well as physically." She gave me the vial, "Take this, it will help with regaining your magic and strength."

I take the vial from her outstretched hand, bringing it to my face, barely catching a whiff of the rancid aroma steaming out of it. My face scrunches up in disgust, "Ewe."

"It may smell unpleasant, but it'll help. Just drink it." The older woman sat on a wooden stool nearby. "I was rather...puzzled seeing those youngsters banging on my door, asking for my help with you unconscious. Their explanations were so jumbled and damned annoying."

I pinch my nose, tilting my head back to just enough to gulp down the serum. The taste was just as rancid as the smell and I almost barfed it back up, but I forced it back down.

"Yuck!" I blew out a big breath, handing the vial back to Porlyusica.

"Tell me, do you feel any discomfort, abdominal pain, fever, headache, pressure, nausea, or mild aches?" She listed, observing me and my slug-like movements.

"Uh, " I wrack my brain, focusing on my body for any pain of the sorts, "Now that you mention it, I guess I feel a little sick, but I think it's because of that medicine you gave me." I run my hands through my hair as it lay on my shoulders.

"That's good, " She sighed before jumping to her feet, "What the hell were you thinking?! Summoning two Zodiacs? Do have a death wish, Girl?!" She balled her fists at her sides.

I stare at her, surprised at her outburst, "It's okay, Porlyusica, I've summoned two before--"

"I'm not sure you understand the consequences of using magic summon while with child, " The woman cut me off, "Your child feeds off your magic, for the time being, it is tied to it. By summoning your spirits, you are risking your baby's life."

"What?" My voice immediately cracks. My heart sinks with guilt. 

"And because of this, I forbid you to use magic." 

"What!?" I spew in confusion, the information she gave still sinking in, but ever so slowly.

"You will not use magic until I deem the child safe!" Porlyusica says, narrowing her eyes at me.

"I can't just _not_ use magic! It's apart of me! How will I protect myself if those guys come back?" 

"Did I stutter?"

"No, but--"

"I believe your friends will protect you. I've forbidden you already. And I'll inform Makarov and that Lion of this as well. If I so much as hear you've used magic, I'll take your keys until you've carried out your pregnancy." The woman was rather blunt and harsh about saying her thoughts.

"But, I can't just...why? If I use magic, I'm endangering my baby?"

"Affirmative." The old woman nodded firmly.

I bite my inner lip. 

"Could I..." I begin reluctantly, "Could I ask you to do one of those ultra things to see my baby?"

"Don't be foolish, girl." I flinch at the woman's bark of annoyance. "I am not equipped with such tools. If you want to have an ultrasound, you must dock an appointment with a maternity clinic."

"Oh."

We were silent for a minute. It was too long. It felt like hours until Porlyusica spoke again, but not before heaving out a deep sigh.

"Listen, child, I cannot do everything for you, medically. I practice magical healing, not the training of an OBG/YN." She said.

"I understand." I didn't. I really didn't. Porlyusica knew what I had gone through. She was the one I came crawling to hours after...I gulp even thinking about it. She helped me, and I suppose I feel attached because she was the only one who helped me.

"Why are you crying?" 

Crying? I find myself patting my cheeks, which both were indeed splashed with running tears. It was then, did I let myself break down.

"I...I'm so-so-sorry!" I hiccup rather painfully, balling my hands up, rubbing at my eyes. "I-I-I didn't mean...to cause you...tr-trouble!" 

"Humans are so troublesome!" Porlyusica grumbled.

"S-sorry!"

"Don't apologize!" She hissed.

"Sorry!"

"I said don't apologize, girl!"

"S--"

"Don't finish that." Porlyusica glared at me lightly. Her shoulders slump in defeat. "Look, I can't imagine what is going on in your mind right now. I know it's hard to accept something that will change your life forever, but, know you aren't alone in this change, " The old woman sits up straight like a board, "You have friends. Those friends are outside and waiting for you. Some of those friends are waiting for an explanation they're willing to wait for."

Through my watery eyes, I glance at the door, seeing familiar hair colors hobble through the small window.

_They're here...? All of them?_

~

**Did you think I was stopping the chapter here? Kid me not! I give an extra clip(s)!**

~

This was stupid! What was he gonna do now?

Natsu sat at the bar, his plate dirty of his meal. His cup of fire whiskey sat empty centimeters away from the empty porcelain. He subconsciously glared at the empty glass, wishing it were full again, overflowing with the nervous relaxing alcohol.

His fiancee and her bridesmaids had gone wedding dress shopping, and they're not back. He couldn't go on missions, no one but Mira or Master was allowed to authorize the jobs he'd wanted to take. And even if one of them were here, he couldn't go along with his plans, Happy and Gray were gone. Hell, he didn't know where the Stripper went. He sure in hell didn't know where his cat was. He disappeared around the afternoon yesterday, not that he was keeping track or anything. It was boring! Boring to not be around his friends or future wife!

For some reason, Natsu was in an aggressive mood, he couldn't control his snaps and sneers he gave his fellow guildmates. He couldn't apologize because they quickly scattered in fear. It's not something he could explain....it was like he was automatically agitated. Itching for something, and because he couldn't detect what that something was, he belittled everything around, lashed out with irritation. 

Clenching his teeth, the pink-haired man felt it again. That ugly flare that possessed him nearly over a month ago. It rumbled within his chest, growling, clawing with it's desperate and prolonging bellow of need.

 _No, no, no! This couldn't be happening again!_ Natsu panicked quickly rising from his seat, hopping back on his heels, reeling back, spinning around, and hurrying out of the guild; leaving any guild members that witnessed his sudden jump in a confused haze.

His shoes stomped the cobble paths as he ran as if he were chasing bandits. His heart pounded fiercely, sweat coated his arms like oil, terror in his eyes like prey about to be eaten by a vicious predator.

"Hey, are you okay, buddy?" An older shopkeep shakily asked the dragon slayer.

The mage turned to the man, suddenly giving an assuring grin, "I'm fine! I just..." It hit him. "I'm just on my way to a friend's house! I forgot my medicine in her cabinet again!" Natsu lied, cursing himself as he ruffled his hair with a hand.

"You be sure to take care of yourself now!" The shopkeeper scolded lightly before scuttling back into his little shop.

 _Damn, that was close! Too close!_ Natsu thought warily, heading off through the streets of a familiar and faint scent, but it was still as lovely and delicious when Lucy was near him.

~

"Luce?" Natsu hopped through the window that was never locked for some reason.

As quickly as he leaned into the apartment he visited so many times in the past, he realized the furniture changed. Lucy's favorite recliner was gone and replaced with an old, ripping leather one. Her cream-colored sofa was gone, too. Instead, a long and scruffy looking couch sat. The scents in this apartment were different now. He didn't leave the cardboard boxes near the front door and chimney. 

Did Lucy move or get new roommates?

A sweet smell wafted into Natsu's nostrils. Was that...cookies? Natsu's stomach rumbled with sudden hunger. 

"Hey, Honey?" A woman's voice called from where the kitchen was.

Natsu froze as the voice reached his ears, as well as his blood. That wasn't Lucy! The woman didn't even sound remotely close to Lucy!

"I'm giving Airi a bath, Ko!" A man's voice called from where the bathroom was.

Shit! Natsu cursed, the woman suddenly sauntering into the living room, somehow missing that Natsu stood near the open window. He stayed as still as he could be at the moment.

"Oh, my baby!" The woman entered the bathroom with a big smile.

"She looks like my grandma, Cane, how can you _not_ see that?"

"I can't! Your grandmother is a stingy old bag."

A gasp rang out, "How can you say that?"

"She _hates_ me, Ko."

"She's _dead_ , Cane."

"Well, I feel like she hates me."

An exasperated sigh escaped the woman, "Men are such babies."

"Is dinner done?"

A baby cooed out with a squealing giggle.

"Yes, the soup is settling right now, I'll prepare a bowl for you--"

Suddenly, the woman came out of the bathroom, freezing, now spotting Natsu standing there like a creeper who just came through her window. A short, panicked scream escapes her before she hauls herself into a protective stance.

"Who're you?! What're you doing in our home?!" The mother shouted, suddenly pulling a knife out of seemingly thin air.

Natsu didn't say anything, but instead, he quickly jumped out of the open window, grabbing the window frame, flipping his body up into the air and onto the small roof.

"Ko, what happened?! Are you okay?" 

Natsu heard the man's voice concerned voice wail.

"I am. Who was that?" 

"Who?"

"There was a man here!" 

Natsu peered a little over the roof just as a blob of brown hair sticks out of the window, frantically looking at the bottom of the window, out at the street, even up at the sky.

"A man?"

"If you ask me a single worded question again, I'm gonna---"

_**SLAM!** _

The window shut rather harshly, and soon after, Natsu heard a loud click on the frame, indicating that the woman locked the opening.

The pink-haired mage plopped on a smaller and closed-off chimney. Lucy wasn't here. Her scent was washed over by these new people. 

_She's gone._

Fury fueled through his veins. Fists clenched until the veins in his arms popped out to visibility. He jolted to his feet, throwing his head back as he roared:

_**"WHERE IS SHE???!!!"** _


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the mystery of Lucy's attackers come to light, Lucy confesses her assault to her friends.

_"Fools!"_

Two bodies were thrown across a dimly lit hall by an invisible force. Each man smacked into either side of the hall, both grunting out in seized pain making contact against the cold and rocky surfaces. The impact of their toss caused a short tremor throughout the walls, some rocks and dust falling loose from the ceiling.

"You've failed me!" A woman heaved in front of her black throne.

She was pissed, to say the least. She released her rage with elegance and poise. In her velvety, insubstantial dress that parted on the sides, at each hip, her long and ghostly legs exposed to her subordinates. Don't mistake them. They dare not to make whistles at their Lady. With her power, she could take down a single continent with no sweat to her brow.

"Fo-forgive us, Milady, " The older man grunted, peeling himself up onto a bended knee, a hand pressed onto the cold floor, bowing his head in respect of his leader, "We had powerful interference with our catch."

The woman frowned deeply, her eyes switching sights onto the other man, "Speak, Taft." The tone of her demand could give the most expertise Ice Mages terrified chills.

"H-hai, Milady! We had cornered her in a public bathroom, and she called out two of her Zodiacs, and she destroyed most of our cover with a water spirit. And then Grimm yanked her into his shadow, and then one of her friends intercepted Grimm's magic with his own. He was a Dragon Slayer, Milady." The man, Taft, tilted his head up just enough to meet eyes with his superior. 

"Dragon Slayer?" The woman mused, a cruel smirk gracing her lips. "What a world we live in!" 

The men kneeling felt the atmosphere intensified before they felt the heat of their Lady's magic. They lower themselves, to prevent themselves from being sent into the walls again.

"Milady...?"

"Damn that Heartfilia wench!" The woman burst out, releasing a powerful ring of black smoke that faded into neon lightning. She seethed with a loud, animalistic growl, "She must have shoved the last dragon heirs into Eclipse before she nearly finished me off."

The woman held a slender hand, her nails inky and sleek. She caresses her chin with two fingers. 

"H-how may we redeem ourselves, Milady?"

The woman dismissed the men with the flick of her wrist. "Leave me for now, Ivory will fetch you if needed, in the meantime, make yourselves useful with chores."

Taft and Grimm scrambled to their feet, bowing as they tracked backward, disappearing out of the entrance. They didn't want any more reason to be the source of their Lady's anger. 

Once the men were out of sight, the woman sat on the edge of her throne's seat, breathing in and out sharply, attempting to hold her emotions at bay, she wasn't keen on destroying everything built for five centuries. She's grown too powerful and controlling her emotions is a downfall she loathes to admit.

"Would you like for me to finish their failed task, Mother?" A slim woman dressed black knee-high heeled boots, with the same color slacks tucked into the shoes, a short skirt over the pants. Her top was cropped, the back had corset ties and front laced, holding the bust together, she had dark lavender hair, styled short and simple, it was easier to do away with her assignments quicker that way. Overall of her abnormal outfit, her black trench coat was most intriguing. It was plain, but the symbol that covered the shoulder to waistline was the insignia of the dark occult, The Father.

"It seems our prey is a crafty brat, just like her ancestor was." The woman curled her right hand into a tight fist, her knuckles cracking with the force of the clench.

"You avoid my question, Mother." The younger woman said, frowning slightly monotonously.

"Hmpff." The older woman scoffed, "I don't answer your orders, Ivory. I'm your mother after all. Very well, if you wish to collect the girl, do not come back empty-handed. You know what is good for you."

Ivory stood there, staring at her mother for a moment before teleporting away.

~

"I was gonna tell you later, honestly, Yukino!" I frown at my white-haired friend who pouted after my brief explanation. 

It's been a few minutes since we left Porlyusica's cottage, and we are on our way back to the station, back to Crocus. It happened. My horrible secret is out to my...er, well, friends? Of course, Cobra and Midnight already knew, but after the convict yelled at me on the beach, everyone knew now. It bothers me deeply. Would they think of me differently? Would they judge me for something that was out of my control?

"But still!" She says, eyebrows knitting together with genuine concern, puffing her cheeks out

"Don't blame her, Yuki-san, " Loke lightly says, "Lucy's been through a lot, and it was hard for her to even open up to me."

"Okay, so let me get this straight, " A dark aura emitted dangerously from Sting, "Natsu--"

I freeze. I couldn't exactly understand why I still felt the fear strike through me as I hear his name. _You should be over it by now_ , my inner conscious whispers cruelly.

"Sorry, " The blonde man notices my stillness, "Thing is, he did you wrong, and now you're..."

"Pregnant, yes. Six to seven weeks tomorrow." I frown, kicking a decent-sized rock with my foot, watching it tumble a few inches ahead of me on the path.

"Forgive me if I'm too straight forward, but if it scares you so much, why won't you abort it?" 

With the question, my blood runs cold. I snap my head at the light dragon slayer, my eyes widening in disbelief. 

"This baby hasn't done a single thing to me. It's just an outcome of something terrible. I refuse to kill or even harm something that didn't do anything to me." I snap coldly.

"S-sorry."

"That was rude, Sting." Rogue scolded as he sauntered next to a bored-looking Midnight.

Cobra was at the back of the pack, silently walking with his hands stuffed in his red pants, glaring at the ground with his one eye.

"Once we get back to Crocus, anyone want to get food? I'm starved!" Sting quickly cut through the awkward tension in the forest air.

"Seriously? You ate an hour ago!" Rogue rolled his eyes.

"Correction: three hours ago, actually." Sting sassily said.

"Wow, that's a new record of going without food for so much time!" Yukino giggled, amused with her teammate.

"Wha-?! Yuki, you can't be serious!"

"Frosch thinks so too!" The cat clad in his pink frog costume chirped, obviously agreeing with the Celestial Mage.

"You too?!" Sting exclaims, deflating dramatically.

"Calm down, idiot. We'll get food." Rogue grumbled.

I laugh at the scene in front of me. It was amusing, really. They reminded me, of...of...my old team...

My heart clenches rather painfully thinking about them. They don't know anything that happened. Not Erza or Gray or Wendy or Happy. They were ignorant of the heinous act. I wonder what would have happened if I wasn't scared of telling? Imagining Erza castrating Natsu was a laughable thought, but, even though he's done this to me...no. _There was no reason behind it!_

_He did this to me because Lisanna didn't want to have sex with him._

I feel bad for her. There was a tug in my chest, it left me wondering if he would try the same thing on her or left her unbothered because he was scared of dying by Mira's and Elfman's monstrous hands? That thought was very satisfying. 

I shake my head of the flying thoughts and looked at Lector, who was in my arms. He was different than holding Happy. Lector actually, and surprisingly, didn't make fun of me in any way. _Clench._ Ah, there I go again. I miss Happy.

I wonder whenever this was over, would I be able to see my favorite Exceed again? Or my family? Or Erza? Wendy? Mira? Gray? Levy and her team? Romeo, too?

It was only a matter of time before they began asking questions about my sudden disappearance...or not, since they were busy prepping for Lisanna's wedding and all.

Sigh. I wish none of this was happening. She would be a beautiful bride. And the whole wedding thing would have been more romantic if it weren't for his...lust.

I'm more curious about this aching question: does she know who Natsu is?

For her sake, I hope she figures it out soon, she could be in danger for the most part.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heartfelt visit from Makarov and Happy! YAHOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION YOUNG/OLD PEOPLE ALIKE. Lucy is entering the middle of her first trimester (2nd month onto 3rd, but things haven't changed much) Sorry to have that time skip so early, but I wanted to get on with it, not too fast but steadily. Okay, let's get this show on a role! Enjoy, my brethren!

**At** the train station of Crocus, Makarov sauntered off a car, Happy hovering inches away from his head. 

The Exceed was rather happy to have had the chance to see his blonde human friend again. He was genuinely worried about her. She has been gone for months. And no one knew why, if they even bothered to ask. Makarov was reluctant at first, but then he agreed but asked of something in return. Happy had to keep seeing Lucy a secret because it wasn't safe.

Happy had promised to zip his lips when he returned to Magnolia, or at least try to. One time, he caught Gray eating Erza's cake, and well, he spilled the beans not even an hour later while the team was at their table. Erza had forgiven the Ice Mage...after nearly killing him. In conclusion, Happy wasn't very good at keeping secrets, but he will make an effort to keep this one. Makarov has urged him to do so, almost begging.

"So, where's Lucy at?" Happy said impatiently. 

The cat was practically animated when Makarov agreed to let him see his blonde human.

"Patience, Happy," Makarov said, almost silently. "I assure you, Lucy is safe and you'll see her soon enough."

The guild master understood the blue cat's concern. He hadn't seen or heard anything from Lucy in two and a half months. Makarov remained calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was near a meltdown of worry. After receiving word from both Loke and Porlyusica, he feared Lucy and her child have been tossed into inevitable peril, especially since those mysterious new fellows. Loke had been brief and gave little to none about the attackers.

If they came for her once and they'll do it again.

"Come, Happy. Lucy's waiting for us."

"Aye, Sir!" 

~

"Ouch!"

A cry rang throughout Lucy's apartment.

"It'd hurt less if you'd stop moving, Emo Freak."

"I'm moving because it's hurting me, dumbass!"

"THAT'S WHY IT HURTS, FUCK FACE!!"

"IT HURTS BECAUSE YOU KEEP JAMMING MY FINGER WITH THE NEEDLE, BIMBO!"

I wince at Midnight's much louder shout. I had his hands in my own. I gripped his left in mine, my right equipped with a pair of tweezers. Midnight had gotten a splinter after dropping one of the glass mugs in the kitchen, but he's acting like a giant baby about it. It was then he got the splinter by trying to use his bare hands to clean the shards up

"They're called tweezers, dummy! And be nice! I'm helping you!" I scold him with a frown, yanking his hand back to me, readying the tweezers on the reddening splinter, the tiniest piece of black glass poking from his thumbprint.

"Ow! You're squeezing too hard!" Midnight hissed, glaring at me intensely.

"Well, stop pulling, and then I wouldn't have to!" An eyebrow twitches. "You'd better not be like this when my baby comes, I don't want to be taking care of _two_ babies." I pinch the shard with the tweezers carefully and yanked it quickly.

"OW!" Midnight exclaimed rather dramatically, falling off the footstool and onto his back, clutching his finger as if I had cut it off.

I roll my eyes, getting to my feet as I look at the shard. It had some blood on it, but other than that, nothing.

"And I thought _you_ were the drama queen," Cobra commented from the kitchen. He was the one who got stuck cleaning up Midnight's mess, literally.

"Shut up, " I grunt tossing the shard in the trash.

"I only speak the truth," Cobra smirked smugly.

"I'm willing to bet you're seeing what's gonna happen if you don't shut up." I glare at the maroon-haired man.

His smirk grew wider, which made me roll my eyes in annoyance.

"You don't get to joke around with me. I'm still mad at you." I huff stubbornly, tossing the tweezers on the counter.

"Do you think I care?" Cobra said insensitively. 

"Not really, but it's a bad trait you should try to change it."

"Eh."

"Rude."

"Like I care."

"I'm bleeding out! Someone call nine-one-one!" Midnight cried from the living room.

From the narrow cabinet near me, I take an alcohol swab and a small bandaid. Why is it Midnight is a powerful being on the battlefield, but if he gets a little splinter, he's like a toddler throwing a tantrum?

"If you're bleeding out, don't die on my carpet! It's new!"

I hurry back into the living just as Midnight peeled himself off the floor. I go to him, ripping the alcohol swap from the package.

"How generous of you to be my nurse and aid my battle wound." Midnight snatched the bandaid from my fingers.

"You're welcome, " I deadpan, watching as Midnight tears the wrapping off the bandaid.

Before anything else could be said, there was a subtle knock on the front door.

"It's that old man and annoying blue cat," Cobra said, sauntering out of the kitchen, munching on a bag of potato chips.

Happy? The possibility made my heart swell. I hurry to answer the door. As soon as I unlock and barely open it, I'm tackled by a blue blur and am sent stumbling back.

" _Lushie!_ " A cry, well, cries out.

"Whoa!" I feel myself falling.

I don't fall on the ground, but more on something soft and hand-like. Before I even got a hint of what happened, I was on my feet again.

"Are you alright, Child?" Makarov asks, his arm reverting into its' original size.

"Yes, " I say and then bring my attention to the feline currently crying into my breasts. "Happy..." I feel myself tearing up as well. I wrap my arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, Lushie! I forgot about you!" He sobs loudly, his claws poking through my shirt and bra.

"It's okay, Happy! I'm not angry with you, not at all." I smile softly.

"Forgive the confusion, Happy begged to come along," Makarov said, shutting the door and paddling past me, making himself comfortable on the recliner. "I allowed him to, but--"

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone!" Happy says, peeking out at me, teary-eyed, "Lushie...are you okay?"

I wanted to pretend that I didn't know what the cat was talking about, but I couldn't. I wanted to forget. Every way and twisting path, I'm always reminded of what happened.

"You're such an innocent soul, Happy." I pet his ears as I go over to the couch. "Everything's okay, I promise."

"How are you doing, Child?" Makarov asks.

"We're doing pretty well, I mean just before you came, Midnight got a splinter and was acting like a dying moose." I giggle feeling the annoyed and embarrassed glare of the emo man himself.

Makarov laughs out, "Who would've thunk you'd be taking care of two felons, er, " The old man stilled for a second, glancing at both Midnight and then back at Cobra, "No offense."

Cobra grunted with disinterest whereas Midnight shrugged his shoulders as he folded his arms over his chest. I don't they minded being called felons since it was a fact, but I really want to believe they both wanted to change.

"Have you heard from Lahar or Mest, erm, I mean Dorinbolt recently?" Makarov looks at me as I continue caressing Happy's silently sobbing head.

"They sent money through the mail, but not physically. I assume they want to keep a low profile." I answer.

"It's easy for them to say!" Cobra snorts rudely. "It's not like they're the ones who get patronized every day."

I roll my eyes. "And I'm guessing it never occurs to you that you did it yourself?"

"Keh! In desperate times, you go with the flow." Cobra said.

"Yeah, because that's what you do, " I mumble sarcastically.

"I heard that."

"Heard what? My last nerve?" 

"For a pregnant lady, you sound like you still get your period." 

"Wha--! Why you..." I growl.

"Now, now, everyone. Calm yourselves." Makarov chuckled with amusement. "You don't want to burst a seam." 

"What's that mean? Are you calling me fat?" I caught Makarov's glance my way. I suddenly felt very insecure about my body. Well, I'm always insecure, but now that I have a baking bun, it's worse.

"Eh?! No, no! I didn't mean...! Don't cry, please!!" Makarov frantically waved his hands, paler than a ghost at this point.

My pregnancy hormones are spinning wildly and I find myself tearing up.

"Look what you've done, old man. You made her cry." Cobra said rather nonchalantly. 

_"What?! ME?!!"_


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisanna begins to get cold feet!
> 
> I WONDER WHY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not that Lisanna HAS cold feet, it's just she's beginning to question his behavior, I don't know about you, but I'd ponder my brain into smoke!
> 
> Anyways, let's blow this popsicle stand yeah?
> 
> This picks up after our last session with the youngest Strauss. OKAy. wow. that sounded incredibly weird, but you get the gist, yeah? good, good

"After seeing all those beautiful dresses, we couldn't choose at least one!" Mira sighed helplessly, leaning onto Lisanna in a mope.

"Sorry, sis, I didn't feel like myself in any of those puffy princess wedding gowns." Lisanna sighed heavily, leaning onto the table where she, Mira, Erza, and a few other women from Fairy Tail sat to encourage the white-haired beauty to not give up on dress shopping.

"Aw, but I thought you looked beautiful in those dresses~" Mira smiled encouragingly at her younger sister.

"Indeed, Lisanna, " Erza spoke up with a smile. "You are a very attractive young woman who is about to be married. Take pride in your search for the perfect dress. It's better to feel good while choosing--"

"It's not me!" Lisanna suddenly interrupts the S-Class mag. Her outburst caused multiple eyes to latch onto her form. "I...I felt out of place. I didn't feel like it was right." Lisanna tried to avoid all eye contact with the women at her table.

"Are...are you having second thoughts, Lis?" Bisca asked, leaning forward, eyebrows scrunched together.

"Yes! No! I don't know, I just..." Lisanna sighed heavily, running her fingers through her short locks. "I guess I have this feeling eating away at me and I'm having doubts. I mean, Natsu's keeping things from me. And I don't feel so great about him keeping secrets. I mean, I tell him everything."

"Ah, don't let it beat you down, kiddo! Natsu is new to this romance stuff! Knowing him, he's trying to figure out his feelings or thoughts. Don't take it too personally." Wakaba said suddenly from the table behind the women, gaining their attention as he puffed out a cloud of cigar smoke.

"But isn't weird? That she's not here?" Lisanna suddenly asked the question that had been screaming in the back of her back for days. "I honestly want her to be one of my maids." 

"Master went to check on her a few weeks ago, she said she was fine but has a terrible bug, " Mira said, placing a hand on her cheek frowning. "Poor dear! Colds are the worst to have! If only I knew where she lived, I'd take some of my homemade chicken noodle soup to her!"

"I know where she lives!" Erza beamed happily. "Perhaps I can take some cake for her."

From somewhere in the guild, someone (*Cough* Gray *cough*) yelled out, "Yeah, right, Erza! You're gonna eat the cake yourself!"

Erza sweat drops, hanging her head in shame because she knew the person was right. Cake was her one true love, well, if we're talking foods. **We all know who Erza loves. XD**

"Cheer up, Lisa! Lucy will come around, trust me, " Cana plopped in the tight space between said woman and Erza. "It's just gonna take her some time to get over it."

"I'm not saying I'm demanding her to be---what?" Lisanna went to say, but blanked, blinking in confusion.

"Didn't you know?" Levy said, she was sat across from Lisanna, her nose buried in a thick book, but she peeked over the pages warily, eyebrows knitted together.

"Know what?" Lisanna inquired, raising an eyebrow to emphasize her confusion as she looked at the blue-haired bookworm.

"Lucy crushed on Natsu for the longest time." Cana lowered her liquor bottle to the wooden table rather loudly.

"Lucy...liked Natsu?" 

"Yeah, they were close until Natsu suddenly proposed to you," Cana replied, a drunken blush spreading across her olive complexion. "Well, who needs a man anyway? All you need is a nice barrel of booze--where ya goin'?" 

Lisanna quickly rose to her feet, blood running cold with guilt. 

"It's my fault she's gone, isn't it?" 

"Lisa, what are you--"

"I _need_ to talk to Lucy!" The woman quickly escaped from the bench, hobbling on her sandaled feet.

Before anything is done, the guild doors open, revealing Natsu, panting and paler than the shade of white, if possible. He was sweating horribly. 

"Natsu? Are you all right? Why are you all sweaty?" Lisanna hurried to her fiancee, concerned for his health, putting her hands on his cheeks and then a hand on his forehead.

"Lucy..." Natsu grabbed Lisanna's wrists, gently pulling them from his skin.

"Lucy?" The name silenced the guild. It was eerie and still. "Has something happened?"

"Lucy's gone!" Natsu forced himself to sound worried, but his voice came out cracked and almost angry.

"Very funny, Natsu. Lucy is at home, resting, I assume." Erza's eyes narrowed as she rose from her seat.

"I'm not being funny, Erza!" Natsu snapped, signaling the swordswoman that he was indeed, very serious. "She's gone! Her apartment has a new residence." His lips tighten.

"What? Are you sure?" 

"Why would I lie?" Natsu bit back his rage from exploding.

"But...Lucy...she would have told us, right?" Wendy said loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"She must have her reasons for not saying anything to us." Carla chimed, sipping on her usual cup of tea.

"Reasons my ass!" Natsu barked. His outburst surprised the women and men who were paying attention.

"What's your problem, Ash Brains? You're getting too worked up!" Gray made his appearance, which wasn't really much.

"Gray, your clothes?" Cana reminded the Ice Mage.

"Crap, not again!" The man jumped at the sight of his boxers.

"Here you are, Gray-sama!" Juvia blubbered out, Gray's clothes folded over her arms.

"Th-thanks..." Gray sheepishly took his clothes back.

"I'm, I mean, _we_ areLucy's friend, " Natsu began, much calmer tone. "What reason would she have for suddenly just disappearing without telling us?"

"Bunny Girl is a grown-ass woman, " Gajeel's voice cut into the thick tension rather roughly.

"What?" Erza said, also looking at the Dragon Slayer.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe I didn't say it loud enough?" Gajeel coughed into his fist a few times. "I said, _Bunny is a grown-ass woman_. Maybe she didn't want you to trash her new place." The dark-haired man knew he had to keep a low profile about this sensitive information. He had to force himself to switch around his words.

"How bold of you to assume so!" Erza grunted out, now glaring at Gajeel. "Friends should visit each other."

"But, perhaps too much?" Mira suggested, interrupting the two before they began arguing. "You did always crash at her place. Maybe she wanted some privacy."

"See? It's okay, Natsu!" Lisanna looked back at the pink-haired man, Gajeel's burst forgotten, only for her blood to run cold for some reason. 

His eyes were dark. No. Not even dark. _Black_. His eyes swirled black. She could sense panic and rage from him. She was looking into the eyes of a beast.

"Natsu...?" She murmured.

He held no reaction, but instead, he just stood there, almost like a statue. And it scared her because he wasn't saying anything.

"Why aren't you saying anything, Sweetie? I understand you're upset, but--"

"I'm fine, Lisa, " Natsu suddenly flashed his canines. "I'm just a little shocked she's gone."

He smiles on the outside, but on the inside, the fire and monster are licking the acid onto his inwards, fueling the anger within. He didn't want anyone knowing. 

"Maybe we should ask Master when he returns?" Wendy suggested almost silently, but her words were loud and clear.

"Yes, we'll do just that, we mustn't jump to severe conclusions," Erza said. She too was worried about her blonde friend. Lucy hadn't come across her mind at all! Erza truly wanted to put her focus onto Lisanna and her wedding and making the girl feel special as she would say "I do" in six and a half months. Shame filled her realizing she neglected to stay in touch with Lucy. How many months has it been? Two or three? 

She was torn between two friends. Lisanna and Lucy. Lucy is missing, Lisanna is getting married. Erza refused to believe Lucy would run away because Natsu is marrying his childhood friend. 

"I'm sure Lucy is fine! Anyone up for lunch?" Mira skipped the intense conversation changing the long subject onto food.

"Yes! I'm so hungry right now!"

"What's on today's menu?"

"Chicken and brown rice with a dessert of apple-peach pie."


	26. Chapter 26

In a place, cold and dark and completely emitting a dark prowess. Dark robed men and women wandered around the compound in their symboled masks, speaking, gossiping, preparing the special event approaching in a few months' time, according to Lady Evanora's "grand" plan.

"Mother? May I enter?" Ivory rapped her knuckles against the metallic door of her mother's quarters.

A minute or two passed without an answer. Ivory could hear the suffocation of her mother's latest... _squeeze_ , you could say. She felt his heart stop as his life force was drained from his body. The man was a mere follower of The Father. He held no importance at all, no important role within the facility. Ivory cringed at another life lost to her mother's insufferable hunger, which as she puts it "needs to be taken care of twice a month." First, she uses lust through her forbidden Seduction Magic and then she rips the man's soul from his lips using her Soul Drain. The Seduction Magic was merely a tool, a decoy. The Soul Drain is much more devastating than it actually sounds. Ivory never knew why her mother stole the souls of many men, and she couldn't quite ask randomly.

"Enter." 

The metal door creaked open. The back of the red-tinted room, in the center of the wall, there lay the corpse of the follower with Ivory's mother within scanty undergarments, sitting atop the body, licking her rosy lips as if she finished a delectable meal.

"Mmm..." She moaned with satisfaction, popping her index finger from her lips rather loudly. "He was rather delicious." 

"Must you eat the Followers, Mother?" Ivory nearly cringed as her violet-haired mother slipped off the dead body and onto the floor, flaunting her very voluptuous body that was barely clothed.

"It is a necessary sacrifice, Darling, " She replied, taking a black satin robe from the bedpost and wrapping it around her body. "Have you any amends?" She looked at her daughter.

Ivory closed the door behind her. "No, " The woman breathed out almost too quietly before speaking up, louder this time. "But I caught wind of something perhaps even be more intriguing."

"Oh?" The older woman hummed sinisterly as she gracefully plopped into her velvet armchair just a few feet away from the fireplace. The flames' glow cascades over the woman, giving her skin a reddish gleam. "Do tell me about this intriguing find."

Ivory inhaled deeply and breathed out, "It's Igneel's son."

The older woman tensed upon hearing the name. Oh, how long-forgotten obstacles come to reminisce within her mind. The room suddenly became cold and dimmed. Her crimson eyes narrowed dangerously at her daughter to this information.

"He, too, is after the Heartfilia girl."

~

Obnoxious laughter fills the room, it was very loud in my ears. But I doubt my ears are any better than the dragon slayers'. My lungs are painfully wheezing out every ounce of air they had. My body shook with each giggle turned laugh.

"Why are you so stupid?" I chortle at Sting and his Exceed.

"I'm not stupid!" He defends poorly.

"You picked a fight with a porcupine!" I laugh out, picking up my glass of water.

"It was antagonizing me! You would've done the same thing!" Sting puffs his reddening cheeks out.

"I really wouldn't have, " I deadpan. "I'm smart enough to know they shoot quills."

"He found that out real quick, " Rogue smirked with amusement, sipping his drink. "He still has the scars."

Cobra snorts with a sharp chuckle, "Dumbass."

"What'd you say, Freak?!" Sting exclaimed at Cobra.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you not hear me the first time, _Dumbass_?" Cobra taunted Sting with a growing smirk.

"Alright! Cool it, guys! I don't want any fighting in my apartment." I say, which makes Sting sit back down. "Thank you." I breathe out.

"Anyone want more?" Yukino asks, holding out the plate of beef tips and a bowl of brown rice.

"No thank you, " I shake my head at her offer, causing her to go on to the others. "But, do we have any of those hot stuff left?" My eyebrows go up in hope.

"I'm afraid not, Lucy-san, " Yukino giggled. "You've eaten all the spicy beef."

"But there was a giant thing of them!" I pout disappointed.

"You completely hogged out, Lucy!" Happy suddenly piped up from his spot next to me. He insisted on staying after Makarov left, meaning he latched himself onto me and refused to leave and he used his claws. Furball nearly ripped my shirt. But, I'm glad Makarov allowed Happy to stay with me, he was the support I needed to stay together.

"Wha-?! N-no I didn't..." I trail off, thinking about it. I bump my forehead on the table is misery. 

_I ate it all...?!_ I cry crocodile tears, pouting about my loss of food. But, now that I think about it, I've been wanting hot and spicy foods lately. Yes, don't correct me. I know they're weird cravings. I haven't thought much about them, and I should probably stop eating the hot stuff, it comes back and bites me in the ass at night with painful heartburn.

"Are you seriously moping?" Midnight says giving me an annoyed side-glance.

I lift my head and glare at him. "Yes. My food is gone." 

"You're weird." Cobra chortles chugging this drink our guests brought, I couldn't drink it because it had alcohol in it.

"Aren't we all?" I spout sarcastically grabbing my glass of water and gulped the rest of it down, gasping out for air after the liquid rushed into my esophagus. "Oh, man. I wish I could drink." I whimper looking at Cobra's cup, which was empty but some of the alcohol residing in the bottom.

"You can, " Sting chimed in. "In ten months." He added mischievously. 

"Ten?" Yukino looked at her teammate. "I thought it was nine?"

I sigh, hitting my head on the table again. "It is. Ugh! I don't even know anymore! I need a doctor!!" I whine loudly.

"Actually, I think I know someone!" Sting says, lightbulb-ing while exclaiming.

"I doubt that--"

"She's actually Orga's mom! Uh...what's her name again?" 

I lift my head, my brain sparking to life, remembering the bubbly teal-afro woman with a kind face. She's a baby doctor?

"Cora...?" I suggest, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, actually. How'd you know?" Sting and the others look at me.

"Um, I guess we met the night you mistook me for..." I reluctantly pause, but I manage to croak out the rest. "Someone else. I got sick and we met in the bathroom." 

"Oh! So that's why you were taking so long!" Midnight laughed, actually _laughed_. It surprised us all. It wasn't the cold, dark, and mean chuckle he usually snorts out, but a nice, friendly and amused laugh. It was nice. "And here I thought, after all this time, you were screwing around."

"Lushie...he's scaring me..." Happy shrinks into my arms as he sees Midnight be cheery.

That was gone as soon as Happy said it. Midnight glared at the feline fiercely, "I'll show you scary, you mangy tomcat!" He growled, holding up a finger with a tiny glowing magic circle sat on his fingertip.

"Ah, ah!" I hiss out, shielding my friend with my forearms. "Don't make me ground you!" I warn, squinting a glare at the emo man.

"Gr-ground me? Are you kidding? What are you? Five? You can't ground me! I'm a man!" Midnight sputtered out, the magic circle disappearing as he slapped the table with his hands.

"Well you sure aren't acting like one now, are you?" I shot back.

"Alright! Calm down, everyone! This stress isn't good for you or the baby, Lucy-san, " Yukino silenced us sternly. "We also mustn't fight at the dinner table."

"Says who?" Cobra made the mistake of speaking out, and immediately, the two dragon slayers across from us paled, Sting, sweating bullets with Lector.

"I did. Do you have a problem with it, snake boy?" Yukino gained this expression I never seen her wear before. Her eyes were like Mira's when she was in Satan Soul. Her eyes shadowed, but you could still see her eyes.

"Tch." Cobra rolled his eye, leaning back, propped up by a straightened arm.

"Anyway, Lucy-san, " Yukino looked at me, returned to her cheery smile and kind gesture. "I can ask her to make an appointment for you if you want."

"Can you? I-I mean, she won't mind?"I curse myself for stuttering.

"I'm sure she won't! She specializes in pregnancies, after all!"

"You're an angel, Yukino!" I say, smiling brightly.

"Does this mean we don't have to go back to that mean old lady in the forest anymore?" Midnight said, hope dripping from his voice.

"Oh, that's right! The one who hates us, right?" Sting nodded his question out, scratching his chin.

"That's her!" Happy giggled. "She just hates humans."

"Why?"

I shake my head, chuckling. "She says it's because we're foolish, ugly, and stupid."

"That's a stupid reason!"

"Well, I don't blame her for not liking humans, some of us are so rude and arrogant." Yukino mused, rubbing her chin in consideration.

"You're not supposed to agree with an old hag hiding in a tree, Yuki!" Sting said, pouting with his arms crossed over his chest.

"But I am." Yukino giggled mischievously.

~

In the abyss of the Father, as always, Followers wandered the hidden territory in their masks and robes, trying to make themselves look useful. Some had the purpose of being a Follower, and some were in for the thrill of blood. Most of these people were victims of the Tower of Heaven, some tried to go down different paths, and the rest who couldn't deny the trauma that swallowed them into darkness, drinking the evil being hand-fed to them, killing under whispered commands soullessly. 

On a balcony that had no real view, there sat Ivory on the balustrade, legs over the edge, and no care if she happened to fall or not. It wasn't her biggest concern. Ivory likes to be alone when she casts her mind into the near-present and future, fewer distractions.

 _"I see now."_ Ivory frowned grimly, staring off into the patch of pitch black, her eyes giving off this ominous golden glow, blinking like a hummingbird's wings in which would be slow to the human eyes.

Footsteps sounded from somewhere within the room the balcony lead to. A Follower entered the room almost quietly, but no one could sneak up on Ivory. The woman could sense a tiny desert mouse from a mile away. Any Follower would tell it true, Ivory's sensory magic was truly accurate and near terrifying. 

The woman sighs, her eyes returning their original shade of amber. Her body shifts around on the balustrade, now facing the Follower with a frown.

"Lady Ivory, what have you foreseen?" A robbed follower knelt down before the woman, ducking her head in respect. 

At first, Ivory didn't respond. Her mother was very unpredictable to point of her hesitating on even giving the information of her premonition. Blood is always shed, and quite frankly, Ivory hated the color red. It sickened her, yet she is always ended up drenched in another's battle sweat. 

"Send word to Mother, Girl." The lavender-haired beaut waved the masked girl, making her jolt in either fear or the jump to run and hurry back as fast as her legs could carry her.

_"I have incredible news."_


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy gets her first clinical check-up, old faces appear

"Fill these forms out, please, " The receptionist dully inquires, sliding a clipboard with a fill-out sheet and a ball-point pen my way from across the counter. "Once you're done, just hand it back in and whenever Dr. Nanagear is ready for you, she'll call you back. Who's next?" 

Damn. Wasn't she a ray of dull sunshine? I take the clipboard and head to a couple of empty chairs lined up by a wall. Cobra and Midnight weren't with me. They didn't want to be stuck in a maternity clinic with me, knowing it'd take "all day". So, Yukino, Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosch, and Happy are their guardians for the time being. After Yukino booked my appointment with Cora, I begin to feel...I guess regretful? Or nervous? I haven't been to see a medical practitioner besides Porlyusica, but she was an entirely different case of "medical". 

I wanted Yukino to come with me, for a friend to support me, but my courage plummeted into the cold caverns of the mountains before I could even pop the question. I sit on the leather armchair and begin filling out my information. _Name Lucy Heartfilia. Status; married, single, other._ I obviously circled "single", and then "other", because I wasn't for sure about myself just yet.

Anyway, I fill the sheet out and turn it back in. I obviously don't know what to expect with this clinic. I don't feel comfortable here. I watch some very pregnant women sit down as their spouses talk to them or some women who don't look pregnant at all. Some women were alone, some were with family. I sigh helplessly, slumping my shoulders, twiddling my thumbs, becoming lost within my thoughts.

"Miss Heartfilia!" 

The voice seeps into my ears, calling my name. My heart juggles itself as I slide from my seat, self-conscious that everyone in the waiting area was staring at me with judgment. The nurse stood at the door, holding it open as I slipped through.

"Good afternoon, Miss Heartfilia, " I recognized the woman immediately. "I'm glad to see you well." She stood there in her white doctor coat, holding a clipboard with a pen attached to it.

"Hi, Cora, " I smile politely at her. "So...um...how will I...um...?" 

Cora laughs lightheartedly. "Come on, let's go to my office. We'll check the baby there." She gestures for me to follow her down the white hallway.

~

"The baby's heartbeat is very strong, Lucy, " Cora says, moving the wand-like equipment across my gelled abdomen. "Everything seems to be healthy and on a good growth track."

I smile, relieved to hear those words, watching the screen lacrima show a black and white moving picture of what was inside my belly. Until now, I never took the time to realize how I had the tiniest bump. It scared me when I first saw it.

"Your husband couldn't make it?" 

I blink in confusion. "I don't have a husband." 

"Fiancee, then?" I notice her eyes looking at the ring Lahar gave me.

I cover the ring with my other hand, blushing with embarrassment. "No. This was...it was a gift from a friend." 

"Oh dear me..." She frowns, her forehead creasing as her eyebrows furiously knit together. "I'm sorry dear."

"It's okay, really." _Please don't ask me anything, I don't want another breakdown_ , I thought pleadingly.

"Alrighty, then, " Cora skips the question I dreaded, which I'm grateful for. "I'll prescribe the prenatal vitamins and you can just take the slip to the front desk. They should give you a bottle or two. Also, another thing, your blood pressure seems a little bit high, but I think I have something that'll help. Too much stress can cause a whole lot of conflicts in pregnant women."

High blood pressure? I sigh heavily. I should've known. These last few days have been a little hectic. Those strange people after me, and then worrying about _him_. Yeah, I guess my blood pressure would be spiking these days.

"Also, do you have a regular doctor?" Cora asked, looking at me as I wipe the gel off my stomach.

"She's not really my regular doctor, but I've been seeing a woman named Porlyusica," I say, tugging my shirt down and sitting up. "She lives in the Magnolia forest."

"Yes, I've heard of her. Doesn't she practice in magical wounds, diseases, etcetera?" 

"Yes, that's her." I chuckle. "Oh, but I wouldn't try to visit her. She has this abnormal hate for humans. She's always equipped with her broom."

"But you've been seeing her?" Cora becomes confused and her face scrunches up.

"Well, that's because..." What's my excuse lagging for? "She's my grandmother." _Lucy, what the hell?!_ I scold myself for openly saying the lie. I mean, Porlyusica was the grandmother I never really had growing up. Aquarius was a second mother to me, although she was a mean bitch (please don't tell her I said that). They're both mean and kind of spiteful, so it's okay. We're like an extended family! A weird and sadistically masochistic family.

"Oh, I never knew she had family..." Cora marvels, cleaning the wand-like equipment with a disinfectant wipe.

I chuckle, hopping off the bed and onto my feet. 

"Here you are, dear. You're all set." Cora signs a slip of paper saying I have permission for the vitamins and blood pressure meds. It suddenly occurred to me. I think I still had some of that potion to help my symptoms. 

"Thank you, Cora, I really appreciate you seeing me."

"You're welcome, deary. I'm happy to help!"

~

**AHA! You thought I'd end it here! Sike!**

~

Despite how his inwards wrenched and clenched, Natsu allowed himself to suffer through the train ride. It took everything to not vomit. And that was a lot. He was straining himself to not chunk it out on the passengers across from him (Erza and Gray, and obviously next to him was Lisanna).

It wasn't just him. The rest of his team, excluding Happy because, for some reason, he disappeared. Didn't leave a note or didn't tell someone to tell him he'd be gone.

"You okay, sweetie? Do you need a paper bag or anything?" Lisanna softly asked her pink-haired fiancee.

"I'd leave him be, Lisa, he's in a mood this evening," Gray says, coldly glancing at the dragon slayer. "I wouldn't even bother coughing his way."

"Shudda up, Stripper---blegh..." Natsu growled just before turning a sickening shade of green. He slaps his hands over his mouth.

"Just hang in there, Sweetie, we only have an hour left until we get to Crocus." Lisanna rubs Natsu's arm in comfort.

"Indeed. We can stop by a pharmacist once we get there, " Erza nodded in agreement. "And then we must be off to our hotel. Our client is said to be an impatient woman. She won't wait very long for us tomorrow if we are run down and tired." 

"Erza's right, Natsu. Maybe we can some Scopolamine patches while we're at it. My poor baby, " Lisanna cooed, frowning in sympathy. "Erza could you do something to help him?" The youngest Strauss looks at the armor-clad woman with hope shining in her blue eyes.

Erza smiles confidently, "Of course I can! Mind if we exchange seats?"

"N-not at all..." 

The two women switched seats quickly. Erza slides her left arm around Natsu's shoulder. 

"Now, just relax, Natsu, everything is going to be, " Erza suddenly thrusts her right fist at Natsu's abdomen, gutting him (my term of punching harshly). "Okay." She finished as the dragon slayer slumps over onto Erza's legs, unconscious.

"Not what I had in mind, but it'll do for now", Gray smirked with pure amusement. It was always so funny to him when Natsu was the one who got punched instead of him.

"This way he'll be able to rest peacefully until we arrive at our destination." Erza bluntly said with a sly grin.

"...uhehehe..." Lisanna chuckles nervously, unsure of what she thrust upon her fiancee. 

"Well, at least we get some peace and quiet and no idiot puking on us." 

It was quiet for a minute before they heard Natsu's stomach gurgle. Even unconscious, Natsu's whole face became green again.

_"BLEERRRGGGHHH!!"_

"FUCK!"

"OH MY GOODNESS!"

"EWE!!!"


	28. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit happens here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question before we begin.
> 
> I bet you've all wanted to know the gender of the baby. It's completely random, but...
> 
> What do you think Lucy will have?
> 
> A boy or a girl?
> 
> As you ponder about it, let's get on with this chapter. Oh, right. may or may not contain some domestic violence or suggestive scenes, so readers beware. Also, I made a boo boo last chapter. I meant for Wendy and Carla to be with them, I was writing this chapter with them in it, I apologize for the confusion ahead of time. Also...you're going to SO hate me after this...

Within the dark temples and crunched ruins, within the crumbling corridors, and within the magically stable hall, both mother and daughter will discuss. As well as a few Followers lined against the columns, watching through their masks.

The elite mages of Father knelt before Ivory and her mother in a circular motion. Under their powerful stares and intimidating radiating magics. They dare not say anything to set their leaders off. To have the strongest elites gathered in the hall, this was serious.

"Taft, Grimm. Stand."

The two men stood immediately.

"Milady." They say, leaning into a bow, careful to make gentle eye contact with the crimson-eyed woman.

Grimm wanted nothing more than to fix his miscalculations. Lady Evanora was so displeased with him, and he is ashamed of himself for failing her. Even with his loyalty and his dedication to her and Father, Grimm couldn't be sure he'd redeem himself.

"You ask for my forgiveness, I will grant you my forgiveness if you complete this one, little favor." Evanora smirked with her painted lips.

"Anything, anything! I'll do anything, My Lady!" Grimm stressed, looking at the woman desperately.

"Chill your tits, old man", Taft grunted lowly, rolling his eyes.

"Of course, you'll be under the watchful eye of my daughter." Evanora spared no glance at the young woman as she stepped down one step.

Taft clenched his jaw, sneering distastefully at his superior's offspring. How could she seem so smug and calm at the same time? Oh, how Ivory pissed him off! He'd like nothing but to tear her swan-like neck apart with his sharpened canines. His hands curl into tight balls, fingernails cutting into his palms, but not hard enough to draw blood.

"Use this, Daughter." Evanora slipped her fingers into her cleavage, retrieving a small vial with a small slip of parchment within. "Once you've used this, come home to me."

Ivory looked at the vial, taking it from her mother's outstretched hand. She made brief eye contact with her mother's cold crimson eyes. They were devious, dauntless, and destructive. Ivory knew her mother would do everything in her power to capture the Heartfilia girl. Evanora wanted the Heartfilia line to perish forever. The previous Heartfilia's were easy to dispose of. Their plans were suddenly frozen upon the latest Heartfilia suddenly vanished without a trace, but now that she was back, and with the new-to-be Heartfilia, her mother would be in the grandest of moods as she watched them die and raise hell on earth.

Ivory squeezed the vial in her palm, dropping it into her inner trench coat pocket.

"Alright, you two. Let's disperse."

~

It couldn't be any later than nine-thirty. Team Natsu had just arrived at their renovation hotel. It was small, but still so luxurious. Their client granted them a freebie with the hotel, so they just had to arrive, state the clients' name and they had their room keys.

Lisanna and Wendy bunked together with Gray. Natsu was going to be alone with Lisanna, but Erza refused to let that happen, something about protecting Lisanna's "chastity". The woman was hazed about the fierce determination of Erza's logic. Lisanna had made very clear to Mira, Erza, and the other female members who were trying to dig their claws into the deep, Lisanna wouldn't do anything until after she and Natsu were married.

Anyway, after the group arrived at the hotel, they decided to get a late dinner, and then after, go to a pharmacy to buy some of those motion sickness patches, well, Lisanna decided she and Natsu would just go. She wanted to talk about some things with him. Wedding details that needed to be cleared.

"You really owe me new shoes, " Lissana cast her fiancee a glare, puffing her cheeks out. "And a new halter top!"

"Ah, don't be like that, Lisa! I said I was sorry!" Natsu wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to his body, hugging her, nipping at her exposed ear. (A/N: GASP)

"N-Natsu!" Lisanna jerks away from the man, blushing from head to toe.

Natsu laughs in amusement, "I'm just kidding, Lis. You're always telling me you wanna wait."

"Let's just get those patches and get back to the hotel. I don't want the others sending out a search party." Lisanna said, browsing the shelves of the small pharmacy.

"Yeah", Natsu gave up immediately seeing the red flags imaginatively spring up from Lisanna's white hair. He let his arm fall to his side. He knew if he tried anything to her, she'd run to Mira and Elfman. An angry demon isn't something he could survive. Especially...if she tells Erza. Shivers visibly rides down his spine.

Natsu would be damned before he crossed Erza, knowing she wouldn't hesitate to clean his shoulders of his head. Just barely seeing over the medicine aisles and out of the store window, Natsu catches glimpse of, long since seen...corn-colored hair.

And there was one person who had that naturally golden hair. Natsu felt it flare again, much hotter and fierce than last time. It burned him on the inside. Clawing, biting, tussling. And it wouldn't stop.

The pink-haired man looked at his fiancee, who was talking to a late-night pharmacist.

"I'm wanting to know if you have any Scopolamine patches?"

"In aisle four, second to the bottom rack toward the end by the fountain." The pharmacist replied helpfully.

The white-haired woman returned to Natsu, a growing smile, "Let's get your patches and go to the hotel. It's been a long day."

"Hey, um, I've got take a leak, I don't see any bathrooms here, " Natsu grabbed Lisanna's shoulder, giving her a pat before leaving the aisles. "I'll see you back at the hotel."

"But, Natsu--"

He didn't hear her say the rest o her sentence. He was out of the door, sniffing the air. Millions of scents filled his nostrils. Bad body odor...Street foods...Strawberry soap...Sliced fruits... _STRAWBERRY SOAP!!_ Natsu's eyes snapped open, suddenly averting to the left of the sidewalk running as if he were being chased by an angry beast.

The aroma was so intoxicating. It was one of his favorite smells to inhale.

It came alive.

It was taking over him.

He didn't have any control over the monster.

~

**AHA YOU THOUGHT IT WAS OVER**

~

{Lucy's POV again}

I inhale the cool air appreciatingly, giving my arms a good stretch over my head, standing on my toes. I'm kidding. I'm not a ballerina.

I pat my purse, thinking of the prenatal pills Cora prescribed to me. It was still so foreign to me. My body knew it, but my mind still hadn't caught up to wrap itself around the information. I was going to have a baby.

Speaking of, (A/N: for any of those who are concerned) my due date: February fifth of X793. Cora's calculated date, but my baby should come in February. I rub my stomach with my right hand, my lips tugging into a small, happy smile. He/she is my world, and even though he/she was the outcome of something horrible, I feel he/she will be brilliant, beautiful, and bright. (A/N: curse me and my alliteration!! XD) I've always wanted a baby with blue eyes. Eyes as blue as the ocean or sky. With my luck, the baby will have my father's eyes.

The street lamps flicker dimly, causing me to halt my walking. I don't know why I stopped. It was a dark and empty street. Worst luck of all, I was just feet away from a very dark and eerie alleyway. There was only a little bit of ground shown from the faded lamplight, but I wasn't sticking around to find out what was going to crawl out of the shadows.

I turn to my original direction, nearly snapping my neck as bulldoze into a hard wall.

_Wait...wall...?_

I bring my vision up to the person. A close vest with gold trimmings. A scaly-looking scarf. Toned and muscly arms. And suddenly black eyes.

My heart bursts with the memories I worked so hard to bury. It fans frantically, wildly. Fear seers through me like a bucket of ice water is being dumped on my head. Every ounce of me is shaking horribly as this crookedly mad grin splits his face.

"It's nice to see you again, _Luce_."

****  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, yes. 
> 
> "Goddammit, author person-thing!" 
> 
> What can I say? I'm most likely a chaotic evil, probably not in real life, but on my author-duty I guess. I like doing the cliffhangings.


	29. Chapter 28--part 2

"I wonder what's taking her so long?" Yukino stressed, clutching Happy a little too tightly as she paced.

"Y-Yukino...I...can't...breathe..." Happy gasped out, causing the woman to release him quickly with a silent apology.

"She likes to take her time on everything." Midnight brushes off easily, shrugging in disinterest.

"Yeah, you should see her in the morning. Freaking bimbo hogs the bathroom." Cobra grumbles out.

"Her name is Lucy, " Yukino glared at Cobra. "You should at least try to respect her while you're in her care."

The man only shrugged and crossed his arms across his chest, frowning. He'd never admit it to another soul and may God have mercy on the soul who overheard him. Cobra had come to a means of to... _tolerate_ Lucy, for lack of a better word. She was loud and annoying, but he hasn't had a single soul be kind to him in a very long time. Midnight thought so, too. They didn't really converse with each other through years of working together.

"Should we go out and find her?" Yukino began pacing again.

"Oi, you're creating a draft! Your boyfriend went to get her a few minutes ago. Chill!" Midnight grunted in annoyance.

"Sting isn't my boyfriend! We're just teammates!" Yukino blushed furiously.

_Who am I kidding? Sting-kun wouldn't want me as a girlfriend...WHAT! No. Lucy-san is much more important than my love life!_

Cobra really wished she'd shut up. Her thoughts gave him a serious migraine. Like, everyone, he's ever come across, the thoughts were useless and overpowering his own. His lack of concentration left his mind unprotected from the swarming thoughts of random people.

_Shit! How am I going to tell Yukino? Lucy isn't at the clinic! And I couldn't find her scent! Dammit!_

The angry thought wafted into Cobra's head just before the apartment door opened. Speak of the Devil, both Sting, Rogue with their exceeds perched on both of their shoulders hurry inside.

"Sting! Rogue! Did you--?" 

"No. She's not at the clinic, it's long closed. We've tried catching her scent, no luck there." Sting ran his hands through his sweat-beaded hairline, fully stressing.

"Then, let's go look for her!" Yukino pints with determination, grabbing Lucy's keys from the counter.

Since she was banned from using her magic by Porlyusica, Lucy left her keys so she wouldn't be tempted to summon Plue or any other contracted spirit. Yukino clasps the key pouch to her belt.

"Come on, you two. We're going to find Lucy!"

"Who died and made you queen of the fortress?" Midnight heaves himself from his seat.

"Don't argue, just follow along, emo freak!" Sting gruntled, following his teammate out of the door.

~ **{May contain violence}** ~

"Ah!" 

Pain erupts into my back. I'm pushed roughly into the alleyways' brick walls. My palms scratch against the wall harshly. I felt the stinging burst through my nerves.

"Do you know how _long_ we've been looking for you, Lucy?" His voice swept into my ears like broken glass in a blender.

I say nothing as I swirl around, ready to confront my assailant. My anger spikes, but it soon plunges into the depths of my fear. My sight is suddenly facing the end of the alley. The stinging burns the left side of my face. 

Before I could even comprehend the assault, hot fingers clutch around my throat. I choke on my air and fresh tears.

"Help---!"

"No one is going to help you, Lucy. No one did last time..." 

I make eye contact with Natsu, fearing for the worst.

"No! No! _Please!_ Not again!" I struggle with all my might, grabbing his arm, clawing at them viciously.

I kick out my legs, trying to knee him anywhere to make him get off of me. His touch burned me. It was excruciating just to be near him. _I don't want this! Please, Someone! Help!_

Somewhere in my anguish, I suddenly remember the ring. The ring Lahar gave me. The jewel and incantation gleamed under the dim lamplight. I gain enough strength to headbutt Natsu.

Our skulls cracked together roughly. Fireworks explode behind my eyes, cutting off my vision for a few short seconds. Natsu actually let me go, stumbling back, holding his head, growling in pain.

I bolt away, toward the street, trying to focus some of my magic into the ring like Lahar once instructed I do. My lungs fanned painfully as I run the short few steps, but my heartbeat was frantic. Pain suddenly bursts through my entire left arm up to my shoulder. I let out a scream, feeling the tremendous amount of pressure and heat gathering at my socket. 

"Cheap shot, Luce. Who taught you that? Surely, it couldn't have been little ol' me!" Natsu grips my hair from the roots, dropping my painstakingly numb limb, letting it hang as he begins to drag me back toward the alley to probably finish what he tried to begin.

I scream, grabbing his hand with my good arm. "Please! Let me go!" I yell louder than my vocal cords could even handle.

"Shut up!" Natsu slaps me across the face again, yanking me to my feet.

I yelp as he grips my dislocated arm. I sob in pain and terror. What was he going to do to me than what's he's already done? Why was he doing this to me? I haven't done anything!

"You clever little bitch! I bet you sent Loke to attack me at the guild, and then you told Makarov. And then after that, you moved away." Natsu sneered, leaning his face in close to mine.

"You raped me, you bastard!" I spit in his face. "If anyone's done anything, it's you!" 

Natsu scoffed. "I did nothing! All you had to do was let me stay, all you had to do!" He suddenly squeezes his eyes shut. "I didn't ask for this, either! It's burning me-e-e! It hurts!" He struggles with himself, reluctantly letting me go. He grabs both sides of his head, thrashing around like a worm on a hook.

I pant heavily, stumbling backward, but my heels got caught on a broken piece of the sidewalk. I squeak as I fall. My good hand flies to my abdomen. _All of this...my baby..._ Fear blossoms inside my chest. My baby! No, no, no!

"It's all your fault! I have Lisanna! I have everyone! You have no one! They wouldn't believe you even if you told!" Natsu lashes my way, bearing his fangs at me.

He chokeholds me before I could even do anything. Pinned me to the wall again, tightening his grip as if trying to cut my airway off.

"It hurts...why does it hurt?!" Natsu groans. 

"Please, let me go!"

Natsu's mental breakdown intensifies, leaning his forehead down to his wrist, breathing heavily, shaking his head rapidly. His hand becomes clammy, sweaty. 

_Please, God, Kami, someone! Help me._ I don't know what kind of God would want to even help me out. Me, of all people. Why would I want help? Being pinned against a wall with a dislocated shoulder, a new hammering headache from being hit so many times, my butt hurt from falling, and the fear of Natsu choking the life out of me and my baby, so why would I need any help?

_"I'm so sorry..."_

What? How could he be sorry about his attacks? About beating the shit out of me? About yanking my arm from its socket?

My hair is swatted away from the right side of my neck. The hell?! Like a vampire from so many novels I've read, Natsu bears his canines, coming close to my flesh.

"No! Stop it! No!" I shout, wiggling vigorously, the sobs back and cutting my precious air off.

It was searing, tearing through my skin, and barely nicking my arteries. The fangs spread acute stabbing and pricks throughout my right side. I ultimately stop moving because it hurt so much. It was like being shoved into a giant furnace full of fire and hot needles and branding irons and acid. Natsu had bitten me.

_"LUCY!"_

Natsu is yanked away from me quickly. I don't know what happened to him, a body in a white coat floods my vision. The brick wall snags my clothes and hair as I slid down to the ground. My good hand reaches up to my neck. Hot sticky liquid is spilling from the puncture wounds. My jaw gapes open. My hand retracts to my line of vision. Sure enough, there my blood coated my fingers and palm.

"Oh my god..." I whimper, sick at the sight of my own blood. "Oh, my god..." I sob as I repeat myself.

"Miss Heartfilia, are you alright?" 

"Don't ask that, stupid! She's clearly not!" 

Dorinbolt kneels next to me, barely placing a hand on me. I flinch away from his touch.

"Take her to a hospital, " Lahar commands. "Now." 

"I'm sorry, Lucy, I'll get you to safety." Dorinbolt eases his arms around me, careful to not jolt me. "You're going to be safe now."

_But, will I be?_


	30. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See from another perspective, a familiar face enters the fray once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Look at all this shit here, just watch your step and get the Lysol and gas masks. I just like to rain on your parades because I'm the pigeon every New York-er despises. Yep, that's me. The Pigeon of shit-faced nonsense. I don't much to say other than I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> p.s I appreciate all your kudos. It means so much to me, enough to make me wanna give you a virtual hug. Thanks, luvs!

Lisanna felt like she was going to be sick. It bubbled and rumbled within. It heated and greeted her as quickly as she witnessed the scene before her. After Natsu stormed from the pharmacy, she purchased the patches and tried to follow his anxious self.

She didn't like what she found.

It all happened so quickly as she watched, unable to save Lucy from her fiancee's violent assault. Horror filled every inch of her, from the molecules to her blood vessels. Lucy screamed as Natsu broke her arm and began to drag her back toward the alleyway. Lisanna wished this was all a very bad dream and the nightmare would come to an end. 

But it didn't.

Lisanna trembled, tears of horror slipping down her porcelain cheeks. 

Natsu hit Lucy. He thrashed her around as if she were some ragdoll. A horrible wail pierced Lisanna's ears.

Then did the nightmare end. 

Lisanna fled the scene. She knew she could've helped but for the nagging reason of her soul...she couldn't. Millions of doubts and thoughts swirled within her mind. Voices and memories of whenever Natsu up and disappeared.

And then it set ablaze. That one thought that has plagued her since over two months ago. It hit her so suddenly and it made sense!

_Loki had been right._

Hearing pounding footsteps that may or may not have been too far behind her, frightened, Lisanna quickly hides behind a slab of the brick and cement buildings. Angry panting filled the night air. Heart pounding, breath hitched and shallow, her fear only rocketing sky high.

Peering slightly around the slab, Lisanna caught glimpse of her fiance breathing rather heavily, his shoulders dramatically heaving with each breath. She couldn't see his face, and she didn't want to see what expression he developed just then. Lisanna held in a squeak, quickly yanking back as Natsu suddenly snapped his sight her way.

Just then, an orange brilliance lit the street. Crap! He was going to hurt her too! Lisanna held in the whimper and that nastily painful lump in her throat.

"I know you're there! Come out now!" Natsu had spat coldly.

Her heart jumped into her stomach, which wasn't doing so hot either. Not like 'this is so scary, I'm about to pee myself!', but more of 'I have a weak stomach and I might either pass out or vomit'. This wasn't the Natsu she knew...this Natsu, she didn't like this Natsu. Not at all...This Natsu terrified her to her very core and triggered every nerve and red light that is now going off inside her brain. Her cells screamed she was in danger and that she should flee back to Erza and the others.

"I said come out! I will fire, I swear!!" Natsu shouted again.

Her fists curling with bodily trembles, Lisanna exhaled. She reluctantly slides from the slab, her hand never leaving the wing of the cement. Natsu changes completely, his fire went out and the expression he had melted into a much calmer one.

"Lisanna? What're you doing here? I thought you were a stalker or something! I could've hurt you!" He says as the young Strauss took baby steps toward him.

"S-s-sorry...I thought the same thing..." She lied shakily. Her fear worked in her favor because it seemed Natsu didn't suspect a single thing.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" His darkly lit eyes scanned over her body as if looking for any cuts or bruises. "You seem okay, though." 

"I-I am! I-I'm just sh-shaken up, i-is all!" She forced a smile, nearly flinching away as Natsu grabbed her hand. She didn't want him knowing she knew about what he had done. If he knew she knew, she couldn't guarantee what'll happen, and that's what scared her most. 

She used to always feel safe with Natsu. Always. But now...she wanted to inch away, cower behind Mira and Elfman.

"Did you get the patches?"

Lisanna couldn't speak now, she just nodded. She was afraid if she spoke out, she'd spill about what she saw him do. She didn't want to become another source of beatings and blood.

"Good, then let's get back to the group, I'm sure they're getting worried!" Natsu grinned, accidentally bearing his fangs.

Lisanna shudders, averting her eyes to the ground. She bit down on her inner left cheek. _No, Lisanna! Don't lose it now!_ She kept repeating this within her mind.

"Ye-yeah!"

"You're acting really weird..." Natsu observed with squinted eyes. "Are you sure your okay?"

"Perfectly! We should go before Erza sends out a search party!" Lisanna regains some confidence, hurrying away from Natsu, toward the direction of the hotel they're staying at.

Natsu watches her frame become smaller as she walks up the street, unable to think of her weird behavior. She couldn't have...? No. Natsu shook himself of the thought. She doesn't know. The pink-haired mage hurries after the Strauss.

~

**A/N: ha! You thought this was the end of the chapter! Sike! But I do hope you're...entranced so far. I have more evilness coming your way.**

~

"What's with this place?"

"What do you mean?"

Midnight stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. "This place is like a freakn' ghost town. Where is everyone?" His red eyes scanned the empty streets suspiciously.

Briefly explained, Yukino and the others are currently searching for Lucy, well, Rogue was at Lucy's apartment. Happy and Frosch and Lector were upset and Rogue was calming them down. Happy more upset because he didn't want to lose Lucy again. Before they left, Yukino tried to reassure the blue exceed that Lucy wasn't going anywhere and that they were going to make sure she came home safe and sound.

"Well, we're in the more careful part of Crocus, " Yukino responds after a moment of thinking. "People are just very cautious around here. You never know what could happen."

Sting grunts loudly, throwing his arms above his head. "You guys should've gone with Lucy in the beginning! We would've been eating a nice meal by now if you were!" 

"Is that all your walnut brain can think of? Is food?" Midnight frowned, glaring at Sting through his peripheral vision.

Sting says nothing. "Well...no. I want to find Lucy and--"

"There you are!" A familiar voice cut Sting off. "I've been looking for you!" He appeared panting and pale. Pale as a white sheet of paper or fabric.

"Why're you here, Dorinbolt?" Cobra glared at the man who was sweating like a cow. He really didn't like seeing him. He hated how his face was stupid and how bossy he was. His thoughts weren't so clean as his clothes.

"I went to Lucy's apartment, I've met up with your companion---" He began.

"Get on with it, shithead!" Cobra growled menacingly.

"Cobra! Be nice to him!" Yukino scolded before gesturing for the soldier to continue his sentence.

"It's Lucy, she's been attacked."  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! Nice of me to leave you with yet another cliffhanger *weird millennial Fortnite dance because I have nothing better to do*


	31. Chapter 30

When I had come to, my entire being throbbed with immense pain. The back of my head, my knees, my hands, my arm, my stomach...my stomach? Oh, no! Is my baby okay?!

Dread fills me and I open my eyes, blinking roughly under the fluoresces. 

"You're awake?" A soft voice asks. "That's very good."

I try to sit up. I think I'm on a bed? I'm not entirely sure. The room I'm in looks ridiculously similar to a hospital room. Wait...I think I am...Since there was an IV tube strapped to my right arm.

"Where...where am I?" I groan.

The nurse giggled. "You're in the hospital, Miss. Unfortunately, you've been admitted in. You've got some terrible injuries, and the doctor thought you should be awake before we relocate that arm of yours. "

"Relocate...?" I repeat in a mumble, my mind suddenly flashing back when it happened.

Heat shot through my bones as if my body was also sent back in the memory. I groan, wanting to roll myself off the bed.

"Yes, you were brought to us by two Council soldiers. They said you were attacked by an unknown face and are investigating." The nurse approached my bed slowly. "You received trauma to the head, which will explain the confusion and discomforting pain. I advise you to take it slow until we get you on some morphine--"

"Is my baby okay?" I cut her off.

"Pardon?" She blinks in puzzlement.

"My baby! Is my baby alright?" I repeat myself, my voice raising.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but there wasn't a baby with you when they brought you in..." She said before trailing off, eyes widening in realization. "Oh Kami..."

"I see you're awake!" A broad man suddenly sauntered through the doorway. "How are you feeling---"

"Doctor, we need to talk!" The nurse assaulted the doctor, tugging him out the way he came, back into the hallway, speaking in hushed whispers.

I'm quickly greeted with silence, only the faint beeps of the heart monitor I was seemingly strapped to, sounded. With my good hand, I pull myself up. My body screams with agony and I have to pause for a brief second before resuming my pull-up. I hiss out, sliding my legs off the right side of the bed, which lead me to face a window with thick blinds shielding me from the light shining through. I grip my left arm, which was currently in an arm sling. It's still dislocated...ugh...this is why I hate hospitals. You wait a very long time to just get admitted, and then hours to get a diagnosis. I should thank Lahar and Dorinbolt, they probably used their extensive titles to hurry the process.

"Well, uh, Miss Heartfilia, it seems we'll have to push through without morphine, for now. We'll bring you in for scanning and then get an OBGYN in for you, " the doctor and nurse file back inside. "..."

I glance over my shoulder as the nurse hurries to me.

"You shouldn't be getting up in your condition!" She pressed her hands on my back.

I recoil at her touch, screeching out, "Don't touch me!" I heave off the bed quickly, but I stumble into the rapidly beeping heart monitors and accidentally crash into them, causing them to roughly hit the walls behind them. Something snapped within my chest and this half-buried emotion clawed out, fanning through my veins.

I fall to my knees, gasping out as the spiked pains shock me tenfold. I cradle my left arm over my stomach and chest as I hunch over, practically folding myself, I cry out in a strangled sob.

"Miss Heartfilia!" The doctor then rushed to us.

He attempts to help me up and place me on the bed again. I had other ideas. I take hold of the heart wires taped to my chest and rip them off. The stings didn't hurt as worse as the deepening dread of losing my baby or the numbing heat in my shoulder.

"Please stop, Miss Heartfilia!" More hands grabbed at my good arm.

"Get me the benzodiazepine dose! Now!" The doctor yelled at a nurse passing by the doorway.

I shove the nurse and doctor away, hating their pulling touches. I grab the IV stand and shove it at the doctor, planting him on his ass whereas the nurse grabbed the pole, yanking the stand away from me entirely.

"Please calm yourself, Miss Heartfilia! You are making your condition worse!" The doctor quickly scrambles to his feet.

I didn't feel so good at this time, my neck suddenly with this piercing pain. Like acid, it burned to a high extent.

"What's going on here?" A powerful voice enters the room.

"Sir Lahar! She's entering a violent trauma! She needs to be subdued!" 

Lahar, huh? I twist to see the man in Councilman Guard attire. He was looking at me firmly, observing me silently. "Miss Heartfilia, you're safe here. Please, calm yourself so these people can help you recover."

"I just want to go home! I've had enough of this! I want to go home!" I shout, nearly tripping over the IV cords. My feet tangle with the tubes and I fall.

Arms wrap around me suddenly. Warmth surged through my body in a calming feel. The arms held me close to a warm chest. I couldn't see anything except the Council Guard cloak because part of my face was smushed against the chest.

A tiny prick suddenly punctures through my right bicep. I snap my head toward the sudden stab, realizing the doctor I threw the IV stand at held a medium-sized syringe with some kind of clear liquid half gone.

"I'm sorry, Miss Heartfilia, but you need to calm down."

My eyelids became heavy and I lost feeling in my limbs. The voices around me become muffled.

"Will she be alright?"

"Of course, it's just a sedative...."

My mind completely becomes fuzzy and sleep overtakes me again.

~

**A/N: Ha! You thought I'd end things here! I'm kidding! There's an add on...um, two, actually...**

~

In the waiting room of the hospital that Lucy was admitted, Yukino, Sting, Midnight, Cobra, Rogue, sat almost impatiently. Dorinbolt and Lahar had been sitting with them, giving them what they knew, but the Council guards weren't entirely sure about how and if the wounds inflicted upon Lucy.

It was more unnerving when both guards disappeared. Yukino wouldn't stop asking the receptionists and other nurses/doctors to give them the information she wanted.

They all responded, "I'm sorry, I can't give you confidential information like that." They said this because Yukino wasn't Lucy's blood.

Yukino nearly lost her cool several times.

"Would you stop pacing? You're not making anything better." Midnight twirled his braid with his index finger.

"I'm worried about my friend! They're not telling us anything!" Yukino nearly burst into tears, plopping in the seat next to Sting, who both Lector and Happy. The exceeds were silent, for the first time, Lector didn't talk for a long period of time. Happy was staring at a fish he brought along to give to Lucy, as a "get well" gift.

"I'm sure she's alright, Yukino. Lucy is strong. She'll pull through." Rogue reassured his white-haired friend with a small smile.

"I know, but anything could've happened! She and the baby could be more hurt than Dorinbolt or Lahar expressed before--"

"Did you say 'baby'?" Dorinbolt appeared behind Yukino and Sting's chairs, causing both persons to twist around vividly.

"Dorinbolt! Is Lucy okay?!" Yukino raised in her seat, on her knees digging into the chair's cushion, palms slapping against the back of the chair.

"..." The dark-haired man frowned, glancing briefly at the cream-colored tiles.

"She's not." Cobra interrupted, frowning deeply. He stood with his arms crossed.

"Get out of my mind!" Dorinbolt growled, glaring at the felon before turning to Yukino. "But, he's right. Lucy...is unstable at the moment. She suddenly attacked the nurse and doctor tending to her. They had to subdue her for now. She won't be open to visitors for a while."

"She's okay, though?"

"More or less..." Dorinbolt raked his fingers through his hair, breathing in and out deeply. "What's this about a baby? Lucy's pregnant?"

Yukino's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "You didn't know...wait...did she not tell you?" 

"Of course she didn't," Cobra said. "Why would she tell them? It's none of their frickin' business!"

"And it was never any of yours, either!" Dorinbolt retorted harshly, nearly finding himself at the burst of anger and discomposure.

"Hello! We were there when she found out! Well, more of Cobra reading her mind and then--"

"Thank you, Midnight, for the unnecessary commentary," Yukino says rather too sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "All that matters is that she and the baby are safe. It doesn't really matter who knows, as long as they both are alive and healthy."

Dorinbolt dropped the beginning argument. "I agree, Miss Agria. I can't say much about the baby, though. We'll know once they run tests."

"Tests? What tests? She's pregnant! Like going on three months, or at least that's what she's told us." Sting said, suddenly becoming unsure, glancing at Yukinofor confirmation.

"I don't know myself. They kicked me and Lahar out the second they got her subdued."

"Wait, seriously?" Midnight said, raising an inky eyebrow.

"Yes, seriously...what I'd like to know, why weren't you two _with_ her? She's your guardian!" Dorinbolt turned back to the felons.

"I guess she was embarrassed about dragging two men into a maternity clinic. People would get the wrong ideas, my good sir, " Cobra nodded with a sarcastic grin speaking his second sentence.

Dorinbolt rolled his eyes. "This is the exact behavior I warned Lahar about! I knew we should've chosen Scarlett instead!" The man sharply turns around only to be face to face with Lahar.

"Yet, if we had bombarded Miss Scarlett with the petition, she would have destroyed them with her absurdly blunt logic, " Lahar said, brushing past Dorinbolt with a stone face. "And then they wouldn't have a chance to live again."

Dorinbolt sighed heavily. "I hate it when you're right." 

~

"Dammit, that dragon!" Taft curses from his perch on the roof of a building.

As they were ordered to find the girl, use the given spell on her, and then bring back whatever it was Ivory saw. The girl was walking alone, and then that stupid, stupid dragon intervened! They could have been done with this mission by now!

"Patience, Taft, " Grimm glowers at the green-haired male practically shaking with agitation. "We must do this right. Any slip we make, we will fail. Lady Evanora will have our heads." 

Grimm, too, was anxious. Those injuries inflicted upon the Heartfilia descendant seemed fatal. He deeply hoped that the injuries weren't life-threatening. They needed her alive. He wasn't keen on displeasing his Lady.

"Keh, I know! Why do we have to wait?! We've been sittin' pretty for years and now months! And for what? Some ass-bitten vision dear old Ivory foresaw!" Taft bit his harshness directly at the lavender-haired woman, although she couldn't have cared less of what he said of her.

"Insulting a woman's age is unbecoming, Taft, " Ivory calmly said. "And my vision isn't ass-bitten, as you may call it. My visions bring power beyond most are capable of imagining."

"Ha. Yeah, right. If you bring us such "power", then why are we still rotting in that underground shit-hole?!" Taft glared at the woman with such loathing eyes.

"I don't think I like your tone, halfling." Ivory's tone hardened, but she made no move to glare at the man.

"Halfling? HALFLING!!? Call me that again, you stupid bitch!" Taft shouted, conjuring two embedded athames that glowed brightly with the dark green summoning symbols around his palms.

"Oi! Knock it off, Taft!" Grimm commanded boomingly, causing the younger male to pause his almost deadly assault. "Do not raise your blades to Lady Ivory. Have you forgotten what happened the last time you challenged her?" 

Taft growled, squinting a glare at the old man and then at the lavender-haired goody-two-shoes before sending the blades back into his locker. 

_"Fuck you."_ The male spat acid, curling his upper lip, bearing his animalistic teeth.

Grimm clenched his jaw as Taft repositioned himself on the building's ledge. He hated Taft's vulgar vocabulary. And such, he cannot change Taft's choice of words, but he could at least persuade him away from near-violent brawls. There are those who are...half-breeds. They seem like normal humans, but they have some type of physical trait of an animal spirit their ancestors _mingled_ with long ago. Taft inherited the fangs of a deadly piranha. And because of this abnormal trait, he is called "Halfling". 

"Forgive him, Lady Ivory."

"Forgiveness is earned, not given, " She scoffed lightly. "We have our task at hand. Mother set our path on the Heartfilia. Once we have her in our grasp, I'll cast the spell mother entrusted to me, and only then will we go back." 

"Yes, of course, Milady."

"Such loyalty you have toward my mother, Grimm." 

Grimm became confused, but nonetheless, he answers: "Lady Evanora saved me from an unblinking death, I owe her my life."

"Yes, yes it seems you do..."

"I'm not sure I quite understand what you are implying, Milady." Grimm's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion.

Chuckling, Ivory grinned. "I'm merely immersing in conversation."

"Oh."

"You needn't about my reason for the topic, let's resume our observing and then strike. I'm not keen on losing sleep for stakeouts." Ivory said rather bored.

"Of course, Lady Ivory..."


	32. 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've done enough shit as it is, my jollies are very annoying, yeah?

As the clock ticked excruciatingly slow, Lisanna lay on the edge of the bed, Wendy laying behind her with Carla snuggled up on a smaller, extra pillow. The dark froze her, and she urged the desk clerk to lend her a night light, lying by saying it was Wendy who had been afraid of the nightly shadows.

She couldn't get it out of her mind. They were embedded and replaying like a movie lacrima. The woman couldn't find even the slightest wink of sleep. It's like sleep eluded her altogether. Refusing to let her mind rest and dream. 

"Lisanna?" Wendy's tired mumble escapes into the empty air.

"Hm?" She plays it off, rolling over to face the blue-haired girl, immediately to be pierced with dark brown orbs that shone lightly in the slivers of moonlight that shot through the thin curtains.

"Are you okay?"

Lisanna ruffled Wendy's hair with a soft smile, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because your heart is beating very fast."

Lisanna frowned before rising into a sitting position, Wendy following suit. 

"I'm...I'm just excited about my wedding!" Lisanna manages out with a giggle.

"I can tell your lying, Lisanna." Wendy blinks at the older female behind knitted eyebrows.

Lisanna sighed in defeat. She couldn't lie to the girl. Wendy literally could hear her terror and smell the sweat of fear trickling down her back.

"I...I'm not sure..." Lisanna admitted slowly, slipping from the bed and rummaging her hands through her hair. "I have so many things on my mind...it's got me really stressing and...I don't know what to do!" 

Wendy climbed off the bed, "Lisanna? What's wrong?"

Her friend was acting very strange. She knew something was very wrong. Wendy wanted to help, even with her mind hazy from sleep, she'd help no matter what. It is what she does, after all.

"I-I don't think I should be telling you..." Lisanna is hesitant. "I'm sorry that I woke you. If the others wake up, please tell them, I went for an early morning walk."

"It's only, " Wendy glanced at the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand, reading the time quickly, and then snapping her head back toward Lisanna, gaping. "Three AM!"

"Wendy child, what on earth are you doing awake? Is everything alright?" Carla's motherly voice yawned out.

"Sorry, Carla..." Wendy said, retreating back to the bed. "Lisanna was having nightmares and I offered to walk with her to get some tea to help her relax."

Lisanna blinked in surprise as Wendy lied to her most trustworthy companion. 

"Nightmares? May I ask what kind of nightmares? Perhaps talking about your dreams would help, " Carla was fully awake now. The white exceed sat atop her pillow-bed.

"I'm okay now, don't worry about me!" Lisanna bit a little too harshly by accident. Her sudden burst shocked even her. She didn't know why she was taking her surge of emotions out on Wendy and Carla. They didn't do anything to her. 

Both the girl and exceed looked at her with shocked eyes.

"I...I'm sorry...I'm not doing so hot..." Lisanna admitted, slumping her shoulders. "I was just going to clear my head. I...I didn't want to worry anyone about it...but I saw something...I thought that maybe if I talked to Erza about it, she'd help ease my conscious...but I'm really scared!" Lisanna sniffled, breaking down quickly. **{A/N: What she is saying sounds very cheesy and very apathetic, please forgive me about it!}**

Wendy and Carla glanced at each other as the white-haired woman squeaked out small sobs, her body raking with each sob.

"I just need some(hic)one who can help me(hic)!" Lisanna cries softly, planting her face into her hands.

Carla nudged Wendy with her paw, "Go get Erza, but don't wake the boys."

"Right", Wendy nodded, looking at Lisanna before leaving their hotel room to get Erza.

Carla looked back at Lisanna, soft and tired eyes staring at the quivering frame of her. The small cat hobbled over the disheveled blankets to the woman.

"I'm sure whatever is bothering you, we can work it out--" Carla touched Lisanna's bicep. Before she could react, her body -- it was like being hit by lightning. Hot and bothering.

Carla's mind is flooded with moving images. Voices echo loudly within her, bodies struggle around her in shadows, creeping, running. She sees many familiar faces, including Fairy Tail. There were faces she did not recognize. Magic circles and spells cast, summons. Strange people in weird robes. It was a battle and Carla didn't know why she was seeing it, but it terrified her when these hellish pairs of glowing red glowing eyes stared directly through her soul. 

Suddenly, she's in a dirty cell. Newborn cries seep into her ears. There were two blank shadows standing over a woman, who was chained to the wall behind her, clutching the said newborn. It wiggles in its deliver's arms, only wanting the warmth of its mother.

 _"We must leave now."_ Their voices are unkind and cold.

The figures turn, brushing aside the tired mother as she lay helpless on the floor. They walk toward the cell doors.

_"NO! PLEASE! DON'T TAKE MY BABY!"_

Carla gasps, retracting her limb to her body. Was that... _Lucy?_ Her mind still hazed from the incredible vision, Carla stands still. The exceed stares wide-eyed (terrified) at Lisanna, her small cat body shaking with uncertainty. Gulping whatever saliva she may have Carla stepped away from Lisanna. She pondered deeply as to why she would see Lucy through Lisanna.

Suddenly, the door creaks open.

"Lisanna? Are you alright?" Erza's voice immediately came about within the quiet room. "Lisanna, please, I cannot help you if you aren't communicating with me." She narrows her eyes at the said woman, who still has her hands covering her eyes.

She and Wendy enter the room, the door shutting not so quietly behind them. The reequip mage approaches Lisanna slowly at first before placing a comforting hand onto her shoulder. After receiving no answer, she looks questioningly at Carla, who still adopts the expression of shaken fright.

"Carla? What's wrong?" Wendy asks, going over to her faithful companion.

"I...I'm afraid she's not alright." 

"What?" Both functional mages say in harmony.

"I had a vision...and it is horrible to bestow."

"What is it? What'd you see, Carla?" Wendy asked, taking her Exceed within her arms.

"I...I saw us battling against a great evil..." Carla's ears flattened against her head. "And I saw Lucy."

.

.

. **(mostly in the bad bros POV, so 3 POV--also forgive me if it seems rushed, I don't mean for it to be)**

Doctors and nurses make late-night rounds, or you could say early morning rounds. Checking on the patients, making sure everything is in order. You know, everyday hospital stuff. It was nice and quiet and slow, well, for normal hospital hours, it was. 

A nurse passes around a corner, just missing an invisible figure with the cart she was wheeling before her. She paid no mind to the eerie feeling she felt. Hospitals always gave her the willies, and she was very superstitious, so she believed the spirits of the recently passed were still wandering the halls they breathed their last.

They watch the nurse walk down the near dimly lit hallway before pausing, turning into one of the further rooms. It was very tiresome waiting the hours out, for the nurses to decrease in numbers before they could strike. 

"Are we gonna do it or what?" A hushed growl rings out.

"Sh!" A quickly shush scolding came after.

Suddenly, three people faded into the hallway. It sounds unbelievable, but it happened. Like a magic hologram. Grimm dispersed his Lunar Cloak.

"Follow me, and stay quiet." She ordered with her hushed tone. Ivory glanced around before casually sauntering down the hallway. 

Taft mimicked Ivory's words with a sneer and childish lip-sync.

Grimm grunted, nudging Taft in the ribs with his elbow. Taft only rolled his eyes. He thought Grimm was such a puppy, following Ivory's every command without much complaint. She was so damned annoying and so goody-two-shoes! She was a blunt bitch, and that's exactly what he hated about her.

They follow the lavender-haired woman down one long hallway, turned two corners, and went up a flight of stairs. The hallways were clear, empty even.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Taft comments doubtfully.

"Of course I do, " Ivory says bittersweetly. "Do you?"

"Why would I want to know where the hag sends us?" Taft murmurs under his breath sarcastically.

"She's here."

"What?"

"In the room at the end of the hallway, on the left." Ivory replied, gesturing a hand to the corridor on the right.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"For you to get married, but unfortunately for you, that's not happening any time soon." Ivory smirked.

Taft gritted his teeth angrily. If he weren't so afraid of Evanora, he'd had killed her offspring by now. 

"Stay calm, Taft. We need to finish what we came for."

Hurrying down the hall, Ivory slips into the darkly lit room, eyeing the bed. There she was. The Heartfilia girl. She was taped up with IV tubes and an arm splint and sling. Her face was littered with bruises and her lip was split. She truly looked hideous right now. The dragon truly handled her roughly. Her injuries don't seem to be life-threatening, though, which is a very good sign.

"Keep watch, I'll begin the spell, " Ivory nodded at Grimm and Taft, who face the doorway in reluctance. 

Ivory approached the bedside, outstretching her hand, hovering it just centimeters above the woman's body, about to conjure a magic circle.

A loud gasp sounds out from across the room, just opposite of the bed. A white-haired woman stared wide-eyed at Ivory, her jaw agape.

"Who are you?!" She says, quickly whipping a golden Zodiac key, it illuminating brightly.

Suddenly, the woman is caught off guard by Taft. She is held from behind by Taft. With one hand, he presses an athame to her neck, and with his other hand, he disarms her, causing the key to tumble to the tiled floor and squeezes her to his body tightly.

"You're not gonna going to call for help, Doll. We're only here for the Heartfilia girl, " Taft smirks wickedly, sliding the tip of the blade up to the woman's cheekbone. "But, summon any of those spirit things, and I'll decapitate you before you can scream for help." He looks at Ivory, briefly nodding at her for her to continue the spell.

Ivory resumes her hover, conjuring an ominously lit velvet red magic circle which emitted black illuminance. And with this light, she dug from her breasts the vial her mother gave her, emptying the tiny scroll from inside, she unravels the small parchment. Her eyes change, hardening as she reads the spell, tightening her lips unnervingly.

She chants the parchment:

_"Ancient scrolls of Venus,_

_I weave your magic as my own_

_Give me the power to rewrite this life's fate_

_Excresco!_ _"_

As if the goddess herself is being summoned, the ground shakes. The bed rattles. The dressers and medical pieces of equipment. And from this intense quaking, patients from other rooms are awakened. Their panicked screams fill the floor rather loudly.

The Heartfilia woman stirs awake, groaning, and grunting in pain and awareness. She looked around, hazed from the magic circle. And as she before could grasp her surroundings or the danger she was in, she suddenly screams. She screams this painful, blood-curly, ear-shredding scream.

"Lucy!" The woman held by Taft yells, suddenly freeing an arm, trying to wiggle herself away from her captor.

"I said shut up!" Taft relocks his arm around her, practically choking her.

Lucy is held down on the bed by the magical force. It was like being sat on by a giant monster. Her stomach churned and ached badly like she ate something bad and was having terrible cramps. Something was spinning, growing, unraveling. Her eyes widen in fear.

As if in slow motion, Lucy's abdomen becomes very swollen, only growing bigger and bigger until it is the size of a small watermelon. Lucy clenched the sheets with her fists, her knuckles turning white as she continued to scream with discomfort and pain.

And before anyone could do anything, an intense heat engulfed the hospital room. It was hot, the bedpost caught aflame and the wallpapers on the walls caught fire as well.

"What the hell?!" Grimm exclaimed, backing away from the growing fire, shielding himself with his arms.

Taft, in shock, accidentally releases his prisoner, who quickly lunges for her fallen key.

"Open! Gate of the Scale! Libra!" A golden flash barely over shines the great heat. 

The spirit didn't need any commands, she acted quickly, using her gravitational pull to send the three enemies flying out of the windowed wall, taking the side of the building with them. 

"Lucy!" Yukino yelled again. She herself was engulfed into brilliant, golden flames that licked and added greatly to fire. 

It was then, did the ceiling collapse from the fire-eating at the beams. Shocks of electrical wires spray out, causing more flames to erupt. Yukino screamed, suddenly being tackled out of the broken hole of the building, but Lucy was still in there.

_"LUCY NO!"_


	33. 32

I bet you're wondering where a few certain men were.

Well, they certainly aren't being entertained in an orgy, that's for sure. 

On the main floor of the hospital, Lahar and Dorinbolt waited with Sting and Rogue, also keeping cold eyes on Cobra and Midnight. Yukino had been allowed to be with Lucy around twelve, and because of their high positions as Council guards, Lahar and Dorinbolt were granted to stay until the morning. Nothing could go wrong.

It was quiet and boring. The exceeds had fallen asleep, and Midnight too. Cobra has beginning to doze off, but suddenly, his eyes shot open.

"What was that?" He looked at the ceiling.

"What was what?" Sting asked, readjusting his seating.

Just seconds after he asked, the walls, the ceiling, and the entire building shook, and then like a chain reaction, multiple fire alarms went off, the sprinkling system showering the floors and anyone who wandered.

"What the hell?!" Midnight screamed, jumping awake.

"What's going on?!"

Many tired folks, they also had been sleeping, had the same reaction as Midnight and the men. Screams were heard, well, the dragon slayers could hear them.

"What's going on Sting?!" Lector cries out, latching onto his person's arm.

"I don't know, 'lil buddy!" 

The building suddenly trembled again, much more violently this time. The stairwells are suddenly filing out with patients, some needing help and some just not caring about their injuries. It made it almost impossible for the Council guards and guys to go up the stairs,

"Dorinbolt, get Miss Argia and Miss Heartfilia!" Lahar commanded.

The teleportation guard wasted no time and vanished.

"Let's get out of here!" Rogue shouted over the panic.

**(A/N: I know it's boring. It's because I had a little block during this, but that's why I'm skipping to outside!)**

The fire illuminated the streets and other buildings rather brightly. The flames weren't just ordinary flames. They seemed to be _magic_. I mean, they were golden flames. It seems weird to say, but they were gold. And infernal. Lahar and the others were far enough away (due to safety precautions), but it felt like they were being scorched.

"Where are they?!" Sting stressed. He practically spoke for everyone.

"Lushie...!" Happy stared at the ignited building with tear-brimmed eyes.

"I've got her!" Dorinbolt appeared, all burned and singed from the fire, holding a very...pregnant Lucy? She was unconscious and seemed to illuminate with slight magic prowess. But she was uninjured, without a scratch or any burns, unlike Dorinbolt. She did have a few smudges of soot and ash on her chin and forehead, though.

"Lucy?!" 

Dorinbolt winced, collapsing to his knee, trying to gently place the pregnant woman on the ground without jolting her too much. He wheezed like an old chain-smoker, hacking out little bits of inhaled smoke.

"What...what happened to her?! Why is...why she is fat?!" Midnight blinked toward Lucy's largely swollen bump.

"You fucking idiot!" Cobra growled with annoyance.

Ignoring the ex-felons, Sting immediately bombards the burnt guard. "Where's Yukino? She was with Lucy, why didn't you get her, too?!" 

Dorinbolt shook his head, handing Lucy over to Lahar, who laid her on her back.

"I didn't see her...not through the smoke."

"No! You're gonna get your ass back in there and find her dammit!" Sting yelled, feeling himself come to tears, he refused Yukino was lost to the fire.

"I. Can't. The entire floor was abolished! If anyone survived, it'd be a miracle!" Dorinbolt leaned back, planting himself on the ground to sit.

Each man fell silent. Sting curled his hands into tight, trembling fists. Veins bulging from his skin as he did so. Yukino...

"Guys!"

Great. He was hearing her voice.

"Sting! Rogue!"

He was officially hallucinating.

"Sting!"

Wait, he wasn't hallucinating! He was actually hearing her!

"Yukino...?" Sting had just turned and a body smacked against him, arms slinging around his torso.

"Sting! I'm glad you guys are okay!" The woman was scuffed but barely hurt. She had a large, pink burn on her right forearm, but Yukino seemed to not notice. "Oh my god! You found her! Lucy! I thought she was crushed by the ceiling!" Yukino weeps gleefully, knowing her friend was still alive.

The white-haired woman threw herself to her knees, next to her friend. She grabbed Lucy from Dorinbolt, hugging her in an awkward position, scanning her eyes over Lucy's body carefully, she sighs in relief. There weren't burns at all. It was truly a relief she was alive. Her clothes were singed, but other than that, she was healthy and okay.

"Yukino, are you okay?" Rogue speaks up as he holds Frosch, attempting to calm his cries.

"I'm okay, but Lucy may not be," Yukino said, glancing down at her friend in extreme alarm. 

"What do you mean? Was she attacked again?" Lahar questions immediately.

Yukino nods briefly. "I didn't really get to see their faces because they had these masks...and they're the reason why Lucy looks this way. They used some type of spell. I think it was some age manipulation spell. It also triggered the fire." The Celestial Mage gulped warily, holding Lucy to her body. **A/N: I forgot to mention the masks, but yes, Ivory, Taft, and Grimm all had masks on.**

"Age manipulation? I thought that was banned magic?" Dorinbolt breathed out, chilled by the information as he looks at Lahar who shares an identical expression.

"Miss Argia, once this is settled, you need to answer some questions about these attackers."

The night fades with the hospital being put out by firefighters and Council guards swarming the place for investigation. 

The night only began when nearly half of Crocus being awoken by the incident that so happened to be caused by the three individuals who fleed the scene before anyone could even blink twice.

.

**A/N: I'm sorry if that felt rushed anyway. It wasn't my intention at all.**

.

"That was fucking _great_! What a great fucking plan that was!" Taft ripped his mask off, nearly breaking the clay cover.

Coughing out, Grimm tore his burnt robe off, letting the discarded fabric fall to the forest floor. The man leans against a tree to catch his worn lungs some fresh air.

"All that matters is that we did what mother asked of us!" Ivory took her mask off, glaring at Taft.

"What that hag asked of us!? Stop shitting us! We nearly died!" Taft aggressively shouted, smashing the clay mask on the ground. It shattered, little pieces flew every which way.

"I did not realize the spell would affect the magic of the child, it was a miscalculation." Ivory stood up straight. "The child wasn't supposed to have magic until its birth, but I suppose it works in our favor."

"Our favor? Is it really our favor? Or is it in your and Evanora's favor?"

Ivory doesn't answer, but instead, she tends to her burns. If it wasn't obvious enough, she received them during the spell she cast. Which, speaking of, was destroyed in the inferno of magic flames.

"Our mission is complete. We needn't stay here anymore." Ivory barely winced as she wrapped her hands rather horribly with ripped pieces of her robe.

"Seriously? What was the oh-so-powerful magic of your vision anyway? And why risk _our_ lives for some insight?" Taft went again.

Ivory huffed with irritation. "If you really must know, the child is of dragon and stars."

"Huh?" Taft raised an eyebrow.

"What Lady Ivory means is the child has the magic of Dragons and the magic of the Celestials." Grimm briefly repeated.

"That's all?" 

"Pretty much."

"Okay so, we almost died because of an unborn kid having these magics?"

"It's not just magic, Halfling, " Ivory turned toward the man sharply. "The magic of Dragons and Celestials are ancient magic that begins with time. For many millennia, these two magics have been far superior to any other magic. Dragons were quite powerful in their day. And Celestial magic isn't something to be trifled with either. The child is very special. It's even more coveted because it's another descendant of Anna Heartfilia."

"Back to that lady again?"

An irk mark appeared on Ivory's head as she sighed, resisting the urge to crush the man's windpipe with her hand.

"Anna Heartfilia was the greatest Celestial Mage in her day. Her magic runs through Lucy Heartfilia and now her unborn child. They both will be needed for the ritual." Ivory explained, rubbing her temples.

"I still don't get it." Taft picked his nose with his pinky, flicking the booger onto the grass and dirt. "So we get the kid and kill it?"

"Eventually, yes. Unfortunately, the spell couldn't be completed due to the magical outburst, " Ivory slide her hand to her chin, cupping it with her fingers. "I doubt the girl is any more than three to four months away from birthing."

"Let me get this straight, " Taft clapped her hands together, sucking in a sharp breath, "It has to be born before it can die?" 

"Yes." Ivory nods, eyebrows knitted together. She looks at the man as if he is stupid or has grown a second head.

"Grimm are you hearing this?!" Taft thrusts a pointed finger at the woman in distaste.

The older man sighs deeply. "Yes, I am, unfortunately, you seem to be deaf."

Taft ignored Grimm, "She's expectn' us to kill a baby?! Oi. I may be an evil shit, but I can't stoop that low."

"Then your head will roll. It is for the greater good that this happens." Ivory declared with a stone glare.

"I very seriously doubt it."

"Ugh, whatever. We must report back to Mother." Ivory rolled her eyes, walking more into the forest.

"I know I'm insane, but right now, " Taft began barely sparing a glance at Grimm, "I feel like she's insane."

Both men disappear into the shadows of the trees, not a trace left of them. Well, other than the mask that Taft broke, but it was too broken to be known as a mask.


	34. 33

_Ugh....where was I?_

_I flutter my eyes open. I thought I'd find myself looking up at a hospital ceiling. I was wrong...for a brief moment. It was strange...I don't recognize this place._

_I was in a beautiful garden. The flattened cobblestone walkway had little clumps of dandelions and tulips and maybe a stray rose here and there. I look around once more before deciding to walk forward, which there was a grand water fountain. A beautifully carved statue held her urn, in which the urn spilled crystal blue water into four-point. I approach the fountain, examining the details of the glass-like edges of the pool._

_"Haha! Catch me, Momma!" A little girl's giggling seeps into my ears._

_Suddenly, a head of golden hair rushes past me. Her doll dress disheveled and dirty, possibly from playing in the flowers and mud. Her giant, beaming smile held no care for the dangers in the world. She continued to giggle as a much older woman, maybe around twenty-nine. Even in her beautiful gown, she still managed to rush and grab the tiny child into her arms._

_The little girl squeals, erupting into high-pitched giggles. She wiggles vigorously in her mother's arms._

_"Now, now, my Starling, " The woman's playful voice seeped out, "Your papa wanted us to sit for a portrait today! You're all messy and look at this! You've got dirt on your nose!"_

_As she turned, giggling softly, the mother tapped her child's nose with her index finger before she wiped the spot away with a part of her ruffled sleeve. Her body is facing me, I can see her face now. Her blonde hair is held back by a ruffled band, two long fringes frame her heart-shaped face. Her kind doe-eyes are sparkling with life and love._

_I nearly gasp, my eyes widening, my jaw hanging, teetering on my joint. I press my lips together, they quiver as that nasty lump grow painfully within my throat._

_"M....Mom?" I croak._

_As if she could hear me, she looks right at me. She's still for a second before a smile blossoms across her beautiful face._

_"You've grown up, my Starling! You're so beautiful now. Do you remember? Playing in this very garden?" She glances off, peering at flowers and bushes and then the fountain. "This is where you first summoned Aquarius."_

_How could I have not recognized her nickname for me? My eyes grow hot._

_"Mom!" I cry, letting my tears loose, rushing toward her, my arms open wide._

_Suddenly, she disappears and I'm greeted with black fog and cold. My tears of happiness dry and I become confused and angry. Where'd my mother go? And the garden? Where'd everything go...?_

_Suddenly, another figure appears, lighting up, chasing away the darkness. The figure was a woman. She looked like mom, but she didn't wear mom's pink gown. She was dressed in an elegant red dress, a keyhole blouse, and a white and black high-collar robe. Her face was worn and tired, but yet she held a kind smile, but it wasn't an assuring smile. It was more of an undermined smile, I guess. She knew me somehow, I sensed. I felt like I knew her, but where have I seen her before?_

_"It's only the beginning for you, my descendant. I pray for you and your child's survival."_

_"What? What do you mean?" I scrunch my face in confusion. "Wait, who are you?"_

_She says nothing, but instead, she turns around and begins to walk away._

_"Wha---hey! Who are you?! HEY! WAIT!!" I try to run after her, pain shocks through me suddenly._

"WAIT!" I gasp awake.

I find myself staring at a wooden ceiling. I was on a bed with a thin blanket over my body. The room was filled with medical potions and this weird stench. A fierce chill runs down my limbs.And then I feel this uncomfortable weight within my stomach. I shift up, look down at my feet, or tried to. I grunt, struggling to even pull myself up.

My belly, it was bulging. My baby...? No, I couldn't be...I'm only a few months...I'm not even to the point of barely showing, but I was showing. And not just a small bump. I looked like....well...like a balloon was stuck in my shirt. I press my hands on my abdomen only to feel these kicks...oh! _Ouch, my bladder..._

Wait...kicks? 

"Ah!" I gasp, nearly rolling off the bed I lie on. My heart nearly jumps into my throat.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Lucy!" Hands suddenly firmly grip my shoulders, pushing me back down. "Lucy, calm down! You're okay!" 

"Dorin...bolt?" My eyebrows smash together with mild confusion.

He chuckles softly. "How are you doing?" His eye rakes to my stomach and then quickly back to my face.

"Seriously?" I grunt. "Where am I? What happened to me? Why am I so...so _pregnant_?" 

Dorinbolt moves away from me to sit on a nearby stool. "Well, to brief it up, you were attacked...again. This time, by very dangerous people. They used some type of forbidden age manipulation spell on your baby, which will explain the discomfort and large-ness...and we brought you to Porlyusica since this was very magic related."

"An age what? Porlyusica? Wait, how long have I been out?" I look around, finally realizing my surroundings were familiar.

"An age manipulation spell. The council signed it forbidden because of the many deaths it has caused. You're one of the lucky few who survive. And to answer that second question, you've been unconscious for a good ten hours. It's noon." Dorinbolt rests his elbows on his knees.

I say nothing, blinking, and twiddling with my thumbs, which lay atop my belly. This has happened so fast...I'm supposed to be thirteen weeks, but I guess now I'm...around uh...what? Twenty-three weeks? I try to stifle my upcoming tears of overwhelming inner anguish. 

"I know this is the wrong time to even ask...but, are you okay?" Dorinbolt places a warm hand on mine, smiling a comforting smile that flared something in me.

I sniffle loudly. "No, I'm pregnant! I've been attacked twice! And I don't know what's going on! I want to speak with someone who is of any help!" I cry into my hands, the tears just follow like broken dams.

"I don't know what you're going through, " Dorinbolt begins almost quietly, but then he takes my wrist away from my face, making sure I see him clearly. "You're a strong woman. You'll get through this, and maybe before you were alone, but this time, you've got the rest of us to help you."

I stare at him silently. "I want Makarov. I want to talk to Makarov." I decide firmly.

Dorinbolt sighs after a long period of silence. "I...I can see what I can do."

He heaves himself from the stool, pats my hair, and leaves. As he makes his way to the door, the door suddenly swings open, barely hitting Dorinbolt.

"Ack!" The man stumbles back.

"Move it, you piece of human trash!!" 

Aha. I was beginning to wonder where she was. I watch Porlyusica haul a big basket of various plants and fruits into the room. Her entrance wasn't the only thing that got our attention. Yukino, followed by Sting, and then Midnight, and then Cobra; they all carried something in their arms.

"If it weren't for that girl, I'd have thrown of you disgusting human filth to the mountain creatures!" Porlyusica shouts, her nose scrunching with distaste.

I watch with amusement as the men stiffen with the hateful threat. Yukino placed the sack of whatever onto the floor. She huffs slightly before looking over at me. 

"You're awake!" She smiles brightly, rushing over to me.

"Yeah..." I try to sit up some more, but it literally felt impossible with the foreign weight holding me down. 

"You shouldn't be moving, you insolent girl, " Porlyusica barks, harshly dropping the baskets onto the tables, causing anything and everything on the surface to rattle or fall over. "That spell triggered a tremendous amount of magical setback, and it drained nearly every ounce of your strength. You should be resting right now."

"Well, I'm not on my feet, so I guess I'm technically...resting..." I hunker down as I receive Porlyusica's warning glare.

"Hiya, Momma!" Sting trots over to my bedside with a big grin. "How are you feeling today?" He plops on the foot of the bed, causing me to jolt rather roughly.

I groan, slapping my hands against the bed, trying to still myself. I'm still in a lot of discomfort, and I'd rather not be jolted or shoved or moved. I give Sting a stink-eye glare.

He grins at me sheepishly, "Sorry." He ruffles his hair.

I roll my eyes. "Anyway, " I look at my pink-haired doctor. "When am I free to go?"

Porlyusica snorts. "Heh. By the looks of it, you can leave whenever you want, but I'd like to run more tests, if not experiment. It'd be best if you stayed. I extracted a decent quantity of smoke particles from your lungs. Not to mention your magic levels were completely unsteady. I don't feel as much magic emitting from your body, but it's still enough to attract unwanted attention. I suspect you've power-tapped."

"Wait, smoke particles? Was I in an environment that was polluted with smoke or something?" I looked around. I didn't say anything about the mention of power-tapping. I knew what it was, and it didn't seem like my biggest problem right now. **{A/N: if you don't remember what power-tapping is...it's when a mage is pregnant, she can subconsciously tap into her baby's power, (the magic that develops with the fetus since conception) but sometimes its magic can develop faster than the fetus itself. It can cause health abnormalities, birth defects, and even a miscarriage. The magic also flows through the mother, and she uses it as her own, but she doesn't know it which is why I said "subconsciously". Porlyusica didn't explain it to Lucy because she didn't want her freaking out or stressing over it.}**

"You're a dummy, blondie." Midnight comments, which is weird, his insults toward me are more harsh and sneer-ish.

"What?" I look at him with my lip curled.

"She doesn't know. It's okay, " Yukino flagged him down. She sat on the stool near the left side of the bed, looking at me. "Well, um, how do I put this a way that you won't freak out? Um...Lucy...your baby kinda...set...the...hospital on fire."

"Come again?" My eyebrows shoot up incredulously. Did I hear her right? My _baby_ set the hospital on _fire_? 

"Those people didn't only fast forward your pregnancy, they also kind of increased the magic your baby has. And it burst, unable to be controlled, so you burnt the hospital down...er, well half of it. It kind of helps that the spell also healed most of your injuries!" Yukino explains with a nervous laugh.

I guess what she said was true. I no longer had that itchy pain of a dislocated shoulder, and I could move it easily. It's like it never was dislocated. That, I'm grateful for. _But..._

"This isn't funny. Please tell me I'm still dreaming." I let myself fall back.

"If you're still dreaming, I'm honored you'd dream of me~" Sting teased lightheartedly.

"Alright, alright..." I grunt, lifting myself up again. I wince, suddenly having a sharp pain in my kidney. "Ow, ow, ow!" 

"You okay?" 

"Just get me some food." I glared at him. I don't know why I glared at Sting so rudely. I had this sudden anger burst through me, no. It was more of agitation and discomfort.

Snorts erupt from both Midnight and Cobra. They clearly found it amusing. Just when I was about to move again (I was aiming to get out of bed), it was like a covered knife jabbed outward.

"Ouch..." My hand flies to the now sore spot. I'm more angry at the fact that my body was never given a chance to set with my newly grown baby. The best way to describe is that I'm in extreme discomfort. It was like I was on my period, but with the weight of a melon-sized fetus and no blood.

"So...you still want food or pain meds?" Sting said, teasingly.

I glare at him through squinted eyelids. "If you don't shut up, I'll make sure you won't be able to eat."

With that did he silence. Sting got off the bed, sliding away quickly with this wavering expression. Was he seriously afraid?

"Anyway, don't you think you lot should be on your way?" Porlusica hissed out at the others. 

Oh, right. How could I forget she was in the room? Or even forget we were at _her_ house. I kept my laugh in. 

"But, what about Lucy?" Yukino asks, looking at the woman.

"What about her? She can leave with you." Porlusica said nonchalantly. "It isn't my job to babysit her." 

That her is me. She was talking as if I weren't here. I kind of had this feeling of neglect. It was just there. It's the same feeling as if you were being ignored...

"I'd take her to a doctor once you've gotten back into the city, but she's in the clear, " Porlyusica turned toward me, the creases in her forehead deepened. "But if anything is to happen, don't hesitate on coming to me."

"I...um...alright...?" I was confused. Didn't she want to keep me? And run tests, or whatever she called them?

"Oh! I just remembered!" Yukino bursts suddenly, whipping out my key pouch from her belt. "Your keys!" 

I gasp, snatching my keys from her. I hold them to my chest with a smile creeping up onto my face. I thought I'd lose them...they'd be scattered around.

"How's your neck?" I'm suddenly asked.

"My neck?" I reply, frowning.

"Yeah...you were bitten, remember?" 

Oh. Yeah...I guess I was. Everything happened so quickly, I can't seem to grasp it. Being attacked by the...*sigh* father of my baby and then those weirdos, I can't take a break and comprehend. I hold my hand to the right side of my neck, rubbing my thumb over the now healed puncture scars. The skin dipped slightly. 

"I'm still confused as to why he'd bite me. You'd think by ripping my arm out of its socket was enough as it is." I sarcastic grunt.

"Maybe he's got kinks?" Midnight suddenly chimed in. His comment was unnecessary. Very.

"Or he's just a psycho!" I bark out.

"Blondie, I'm a psycho. He's not a psycho, just crazy." Midnight fingered that stupid braid of his as he countered my counter.

"Anyway, " I say inhaling deeply. "Can we go home? I'd like to sleep for a few days."

"Yeah, sure." Yukino chuckled along with Sting. "Wait, don't you a change of clothes before we go?" She looks at my outfit.

In which, I may add, was a tight fit, due to my stomach. "That's a good idea..." I say.

"Okay, then. Guys out." Yukino sternly glanced at the men in the cottage.

"What for?" 

"What for what? I said out. Now. Lucy is going to change." Yukino turned to Cobra.

Cobra was about to open his mouth again, but then Sting beat him to it.

"Don't argue. She's as stubborn as a mule, " Sting walked around the bed and to the door. "We'll just wait outside." 

After the door closed, Yukino pulled out one of her keys.

"What're you doing?" I asked, scooting over the side of the bed, letting my legs dangle and feet touch the floor.

"I'm going to ask Libra to get Virgo for you." She merely said.

"Virgo? Well, I can just summon her myself--"

"Don't you even think about summoning a Zodiac, Girl." Porlyusica bit harshly.

I flinch at the roughness of her tone, but I say nothing. Well, if I still can't summon my spirits, then how am I supposed to do....OH.

"Then what about transferring my contracts to you? Or at least until my pregnancy is over?" I suggest. 

"What?" Yukino gaps at me. "Is that even possible? Wait no! I can't do that to you. They're your spirits. I know you, you love them as much as I love my spirits, I won't do it." She protested.

"I know and...and I'd wouldn't trade them for even the world...but I can't summon them, and they're sitting ducks right now..." I trail off a little, my voice betraying me by cracking. "I know it's hard for me to ask and it's sudden, but please. Take my friends and protect them." 

I shakily hand Yukino my key pouch.

"But, you...I will. I'll protect them with my life. I swear it." Yukino vows with a determined smile.

"Thank you."

~

**Just a little more for this chapter...**

~

The group walked in silence. Ever since that night before, everyone has been silent. It was an itchy silence. The only sound was the civilians chatting up and selling from their booths. It was after their client decided to hire another pair of willing mages, that they retreated from Crocus and into Hargeon. 

Lisanna confessed to Erza, Carla explained her vision. Wendy was still confused. Erza wanted to confront Natsu badly, but Lisanna begged her to bite her tongue.

Gray was as quiet as can be. He was just wondering why everyone else was so...well quiet. Natsu usually was going on and on about how this and that, and he normally tries to pick meaningless fights with him. Natsu was acting so...un-Natsu-like, it was rather disturbing and weird.

"Ah..." A grumble rolled out within someone's stomach. That someone was Wendy. The bluenette blushed a healthy pink, embarrassed that her stomach managed to growl so loud and caused the older mages to look at her.

"Are you hungry, Wendy?" Erza looked at the young girl.

"Y-yeah...I forgot to eat this morning." She meekly admitted, holding her stomach.

"Well, we're in luck! There's 8-Island!" Lisanna pointed at the said restaurant with a bubbly smile.

"Really? We can go there?" Wendy brightened up.

"Of course! We'll eat lunch and head back to Fairy Tail." Erza said with a smile. Her eyes melted into twinkling stars as she thought of eating strawberry cake.

Lisanna laughs lightly as the redhead seemed to walk faster now.

"Wadduya say, Lisa? Wanna give Yajima the ol' slippero and tell 'em we're engaged? We all know he forgets everything unless it's food. We'll dine for free!" Natsu curled an arm around his fiancé's shoulders with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. 

The woman tensed, grimacing at his touch. "I'd rather not play an old man's mind that way." She nudged his arm from her shoulders and picked up her pace.

The dragon slayer looked after her in confusion. "Lisanna? Lisanna, wait!" He hurried after her, seizing her arm, causing her to spin around. Her eyes a cold ocean.

"What?" She snaps uneasily.

"What do you mean 'what?' You've been avoiding me, not talking to me since yesterday! You act like you're scared of me! What'd I do? What'd I do to make you this way?" Natsu refused to let her go when Lisanna tried to yank her arm back.

"Natsu, Lisanna, everything alright?" Gray looks at them, stopping just in case Natsu did something drastic. 

"We're fine, Gray. We'll meet up with at the restaurant." Lisanna built her backbone. She was going to give Natsu a piece of her mind. She was going to let him have it.

Gray reluctantly left the couple there. He was unsure of leaving Lisanna with Natsu. He's noticed that Natsu has been having more anger outbursts lately and he didn't want anything to happen to Lisanna.

Lisanna drags Natsu off near toward a secluded alleyway. She huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. "I need to know something, Natsu. Be honest with me."

"..." Natsu stared intensely down at her.

Lisanna closes her eyes, breathing in deeply. _Just do it, girl!_ "I...You...where..." Damn! She had so much confidence just a minute ago! Where'd her confidence go?

"Yes? I'm listening." Natsu bluntly frowned.

"I...uh...what happened to Lucy?!" She burst suddenly, untangling her arms and fisting her hands to emphasize her frustration. "Why are you always disappearing? Why were you with her yesterday night?! Why are you keeping so many secrets?!" Her voice got louder with each question. 

Natsu stilled. His body suddenly heating with unanticipated anxiety. He stared at Lisanna, making direct eye contact with her. His palms became sweaty and cool. His inner conscience (guilt) was screaming and clawing again. It was wondered, in very dangerous bewilderment, how Lisanna knew. How did she find out?

"What? I don't know what you're talking about, Lisa." He lied.

"Cut the crap, Natsu! I saw you! You...you hurt her! You hurt Lucy!" Lisanna sucked in a shaky, sharp breath. "What did you do to her to make her run away?" She pleaded through her eyes. She prayed he'd be truthful and tell her everything. She didn't know why Lucy left. Everyone has been telling her she either left because she felt betrayed by her and Natsu's engagement or she just couldn't handle being "weak" anymore within a guild of pretty powerful mages. All those answers didn't feel right.

Natsu reached out to Lisanna, who flinches away from his fingers. Sighing, he begins, "I didn't do anything to her. Sure, I talked to her after our engagement, but that was it. Nothing more." 

"Don't lie to me, Natsu. I can tell you're lying. Tell me the truth or I'll call off the wedding." Lisanna threatened drastically.

Natsu stiffened again, clenching his jaw. This was...this burning emotion...what was it? Oh, yes. He remembers it clearly. It was like the night it happened. He lashed out, shoving Lisanna into the wall behind her, pinning her by her shoulders. The woman yelps in distress. 

Lisanna quickly becomes scared. The animalistic gleam in Natsu's darkening eyes made her want to run screaming for Erza and Gray.

"You wouldn't let me...and I...Lucy wouldn't let me either...by the time I came to...I already had done it...and I couldn't take it back..." Natsu grunts lowly, leaning in toward Lisanna's neck. 

Lisanna gasps softly, her eyes widening in terror. The beating she witnessed last night wasn't just something. It flared inside of her. Her stomach churned horribly. She felt like she was going to throw up. "You...you didn't...you...you r- _raped_ her?" 

"...I didn't mean to..." Natsu whispered shamefully. "I tried to control it and it only burned me."

"Control what? Your sexual urges? Natsu! You raped Lucy! How is any of that okay?! How could you just keep that a secret!? Loke was right. You...you're e-evil..." Lisanna gasped out, suddenly having acute pain in her shoulders.

Natsu clenched her shoulders, his fingernails digging at her skin through her shirt. He was seething. His own fiancé thought so too. "Don't call me that. It was an accident! Please!"

"The only accident here is that I let you feed me the lies of the last few months, " Lisanna shoved Natsu away. "The wedding is off." The youngest Strauss yanked off her engagement ring and slapped into Natsu's open hand. "I don't ever want you to come near me, Natsu Dragneel."

And with that, Lisanna left Natsu in the alleyway, staring down at the silver band with a sapphire jewel forged into the metal.


	35. 34

It was very strange for Yukino. It wasn't everyday Lahar and Dorinbolt of the Council Guards to just show up at her house, and which it was a necessary show-up. After some time, Lucy and she finally had transferred over the rest of the ten Zodiac, to her. As much as Yukino pleaded and was torn inside, Lucy was stubborn and said it was only temporary. 

She couldn't summon any of her friends, Lucy nearly cried. Porlyusica made it very clear for poor Lucy. Summoning any spirits could endanger her baby. Lucy made a very hard decision and gave up her keys (for a short while if that hadn't been so obvious because I've been saying for a while now).

Yukino placed the small tray of shiny porcelain in the center of the kitchen table, where the gentlemen had been sitting across from her, or they were now. 

Okay, for a recap, remember the last chapter? Lucy's pregnancy was sped up by those weirdo bad guys? Yukino was the seemingly only witness who knows they somewhat look like since she saw their faces (masks) and power.

"Can you describe what they looked like?" Lahar began, having a sketch pad out with a pencil.

Yukino sat in the chair, her lips thinning into a line. "I...I can't say I can much. They wore cloaks with hoods, they had these white masks. Two of them were male, the one who used that spell on Lucy was a woman, I know for sure." She said.

"Masks?" 

Yukino nodded, lacing her fingers together as she laid her hands and arms on the table's surface. The woman pointed at the sketch pad in Lahar's hands.

"May I?" She asked.

"Uh, of course." The man hesitantly handed the pad and pencil over.

Yukino immediately sketched the mask out, or from what she could remember. The symbol on the forehead was very distinctive, and would probably mean nothing to the council guards, but it was something. And a probable something could be a lead on something big.

Yukino, probably more than anyone, wanted to catch the people who did this to her friend. Twice they had attacked Lucy and her baby. The first time, they probably had no idea she was carrying. 

Lahar nearly choked on his breath seeing the pencil markings on the sketch paper. This is...! Distraught sweat trickled down his temple, remembering the marking of the perilous group.

Yukino, watching Lahar's reaction, grew concerned. The usually calm and collected guard was rather disturbed. His eyes dilated and widened with each passing second leading to ten seconds which lead to thirty seconds which lead to a minute.

"Lahar? What's going on? You recognize it?" Dorinbolt questioned, also taking notice of his partner's strange behavior.

"I'm afraid I do...this is very grave." After another short minute, Lahar replied, staggering with his breath.

"Grave? Who are they?" Yukino eyed the man cautiously.

Lahar plopped the sketchpad on the table. It flopped loudly before the sheets settled down. The dark-haired man rubbed his temples with his gloved hands.

"Lahar?" Dorinbolt raised an eyebrow, urging the man to proceed.

"They are...they are occult."

Occult? Yukino chews her bottom lip numbly. Those people...they were from an occult? She knew how strong they were, even if she didn't exactly fight them. Suspicious people don't just waltz into a hospital without raising panic. An endless loop swarmed Yukino's mind. There were endless scenarios of what they wanted and why. Occults. She and her teammates sometimes have to put them down. Sometimes, those who practice it aren't a danger to their surroundings, but these people...they wanted something. Yukino had this great nagging within her belly. 

They wanted the baby. That's why they sped up Lucy's pregnancy. She was sure they weren't aware of the magic it had, but she was only assumed.

"They are very minacious. The group itself has been around long since before the council was created, or even thought of." Lahar said, frowning deeply as he rubbed a hand over his mouth. "Somehow, _someway_ , they kill what they want when they want for more power. And we can never truly catch them."

"So, what does this mean for Lucy?" Yukino stressed, her breath hitching in her throat. She didn't particularly like the sound of Lahar's short and threatening explanation.

"Nothing good." 

"Hell, I could've figured that one out." Dorinbolt chortles ungracefully.

Lahar sent a glare at the man before looking back at Yukino with a much softer expression.

"I must ask this of you, Miss Agria, " Lahar began. "When you managed to escape the occult members, did you use any spirits?" 

Yukino nodded, remembering Libra's quick thinking that saved her life. "I...well, Libra did. May I ask why you're, well, asking?"

"Well, Miss Agria, " Dorinbolt beat Lahar to it. "The Zodiacs are as old as time itself. They may know something."

That's right! They were, although Yukino had no idea how old her spirits were. For all she knew, they could over thousands of years old. She never really asked about their ages, she had been curious for a while, but then her mind got distracted.

"About the occult after Lucy?" Yukino's eyebrows shot up.

"Correct."

"Right, then..." Yukino brought out her key ring, overflown with golden keys, and an occasional silver key here and there. "Should I summon Leo now?"

"Leo?"

"Y-yes...he's the Lion spirit, Prince of the Zodiac." Yukino fiddling with the said spirit's key.

"Very well, if he could be of use to us, then please." Lahar waved a hand at Yukino, almost as if giving her the permission she wasn't looking for.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!"


End file.
